El útimo acto
by franchiulla
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Se trata de la traducción del fic portugues O ultimo ato escrito por Liv Marie. Regina está dispuesta a cometer el sacrifício final para garantizar la seguridad de su hijo. Pero la muerte de Cora puede ser la acción que conlleva su propio fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas. Aquí estamos de nuevo con otro fic portugués. Su tutilo es** _ **O ultimo ato**_ **,** _ **El último acto**_ **escrito por Liv Marie. Es un fic corto, solo tiene 12 capítulos, pero algunos de ellos son bastante largos. Se desarrolla en la segunda temporada de la serie, después de morir Cora. Y sin nada más, espero que os guste. Es Swanqueen por supuesto.**

 **Capítulo 1**

Al final, no fue realmente una sorpresa la constatación de que es por sus manos que su madre debe enfrentar la derrota. Y Regina sabe (siempre lo supo) que la única forma de detener a Cora definitivamente es a través de la muerte. De la misma forma que sabe-habiendo aprendido de los errores del pasado-que este es un servicio que no puede delegar en terceros.

No. Esa misión, ese peso solo le pertenece a ella y a nadie más.

Después de todo, se trata de una terrible acción más en la colección de monstruosidades innombrables que hay a sus espaldas. Otra imposición de la vida que está dispuesta a cobrarle un alto precio. Un arrepentimiento, además, amargo, justificado por la necesidad, y solo por esa vez, revestido de una causa noble.

Pero al terminar el día, Regina no puede dejar de pensar que se trata también de otro asesinato.

Alguien podría pensar que para la mujer que arrancó el corazón de su propio padre, la repetición de un crimen de la misma naturaleza será sencillo, y hasta esperada. Ella es la Reina Malvada después de todo.

Aunque arrancada de su trono.

Aunque todo lo que quede de su legado sea una colección de corazones que no le pertenecen, heridas del pasado, no cicatrizadas y el cuarto vacío de un hijo que prefiere el refugio de los brazos de una madre que lo abandonó.

Regina no puede culpar a Henry realmente. Ella, más que nadie, conoce la fuerza del vínculo existente entre una madre y su retoño. Años de violencia psicológica y ser testigo del asesinato a sangre fría del único hombre al que ha amado no fueron suficientes para que ella se rebelara completamente contra Cora. Nunca nada lo fue.

Hasta ahora.

Irónicamente es el vínculo de una madre con su hijo, el amor que siente por Henry lo que pone en movimiento la cadena de sucesos que culminará con la muerte de Cora en manos de su única hija.

 _Amor es debilidad_ no dejaba su madre de repetirle incluso en sus últimos instantes, cuando su corazón late en las manos de Regina y nadie se atreve a acercase a madre e hija envueltas en un halo de magia negra, tóxica.

De lejos, Emma y James observan todo y cuando el humo oscuro las envuelve, impidiendo que vean claramente lo que está pasando, solo las manos grandes y fuertes de su padre sobre su hombro impiden que Emma se acerque. Es justo en ese instante en que la voz de Henry se escucha.

«¡Mamá!» grita el niño asustado y se lanza en dirección a Regina. Entonces es Emma quien lo contiene con sus brazos, y lanza una mirada represora a su madre.

«Él no debería estar aquí» dice Emma envolviendo a Henry con sus brazos y sintiendo las lágrimas del niño empapando su chaqueta. Antes de que Snow pueda darle una disculpa, el niño la interrumpe, exaltado

«¡Estás equivocada!» Agitado, Henry tiene el mismo brillo en su mirada de cuando cargaba el libro de cuentos en sus brazos y todos se negaban a creer en sus historias «Ella me va a necesitar. Cuando todo acabe, me va a necesitar»

Emma no consigue contener una triste sonrisa, aunque tampoco es capaz de puntualizar sobre lo obvio: nadie sabe cómo todo irá a acabar.

«Debería ir hasta allí» habla ella en voz alta, la preocupación evidente en su rostro fruncido y la tensión que parece emanar de su cuerpo.

«Es muy peligroso Emma. Ella nos alertó sobre los niveles tóxicos de la magia que necesitaría utilizar. Y fue bien clara al recomendar que nadie nos acercásemos» argumentó James con fiereza y Emma no pudo dejar de sentir un punzada de aversión por el tono empleado por su padre.

Es fácil para él hablar, ya que no es la madre de su hijo quien está en una situación de riesgo a unos metros de distancia.

«Si es tan peligroso como parece, es un motivo más para que alguien la saque de ahí» insiste Emma y para su sorpresa es Mary Margar-Snow quien le ofrece algún consuelo. Su voz de madre hablando más alto que la voz de la mujer que desea la cabeza de la Reina Malvada en una pica.

«Emma, sé que estás preocupada, pero confía en Regina. Es fuerte, lo suficiente para hacer lo que es necesario» Y con una expresión distante, visitando un pasado que solo pertenece a las dos, Snow añade «Además, ella creció al lado de Cora. Si existe alguien capaz de resistir su veneno, ese alguien es Regina»

Las palabras de Snow se revelaron, por fin, sensatas cuando minutos después la niebla oscura se disipa y, en la distancia, es posible divisar las dos figuras. Aun de lejos, Emma es capaz de identificar el perfil de la ex alcaldesa arrodillada delante del cuerpo sin vida de su madre.

La escena basta para que Emma deje escapar la respiración que hasta entonces había mantenido en su pecho y un instante de distracción es todo lo que Henry necesita para escaparse de sus brazos y correr en dirección a Regina.

«¡Mamá!» grita el chico a pleno pulmón mientras corre por campo abierto, las cortas piernas sorprendentemente ágiles en medio del verde pasto que se extiende bajo sus pies.

El cielo de repente está claro; azul, sin nubes.

Emma corre tras él, la misma urgencia guiando sus pasos.

«Mamá» dice Henry al acercarse con cuidado, esta vez su voz escapándose en un susurro jadeante. Pero Regina no se mueve. Ni siquiera parece escuchar o darse cuenta de la presencia de su propio hijo.

Y por eso Emma sabe que algo no va bien.

«¿Regina?» llama ella con cautela y Henry mira hacia ella con expresión asustada.

Regina no esboza ninguna reacción o respuesta. El único movimiento que indica vida en su cuerpo es el involuntario acto de respirar. Emma se arrodilla delante de Regina y en sus ojos negros no encuentra ninguna señal de reconocimiento o de emoción alguna.

«¡Emma!» James y Snow exclaman a la vez y es Henry quien responde a las preguntas antes mismo de que estás fueran hechas en voz alta.

«Algo está mal» explicó el chico con un hilo de voz. Y de repente, el hecho de que él solo era un niño nunca fue tan evidente. De que ese es el último lugar donde él debería estar. Con la figura inerte de Regina delante de ella, Emma no puede dejar de pensar en que ella jamás lo hubiera permitido; Regina habría protegido a su hijo.

«Snow, por favor, llévate a Henry a casa»

«¡No! ¡Yo quiero quedarme con mi madre!» insiste Henry, sus nervios transformándose en lágrimas que se niega a dejar caer sobre su rostro enrojecido.

En ese instante Emma no puede dejar de notar la semejanza entre su hijo y Regina, en cómo Henry levanta la mandíbula e intenta dominar sus emociones, aunque sin éxito. Tal vez sea eso lo que vuelve claras las decisiones que necesita adoptar.

«Henry, te prometo que voy a cuidar de ella» le asegura Emma con completa determinación, lo que parece calmar al chico. Snow aprovecha para dejarla y con un sutil toque en los hombros empuja a su nieto hacia ella. Enseguida, Emma se da la vuelta hacia James «Papá, voy a necesitar tu ayuda»

Si el hecho de llamar a James en ese momento padre es deliberado o no, es algo que ninguno de los dos se detiene a pensar, aunque ese pequeño gesto es suficiente para que James deje de lado, aunque por unos instantes, los sentimientos hacia la mujer que durante casi treinta años intentó destruir sus vidas.

Emma tampoco puede apreciar el momento, su cabeza está claramente ocupada con otras preocupaciones.

«Vamos a tener que hacer algo con el cuerpo» Emma se refiere al cuerpo de Cora, que reposaba inerme a pocos metros de distancia «Normalmente un funeral bastaría. No sé cuáles eran los planes de Regina sobre…»

«Probablemente el pueblo exija una hoguera» responde James y aun habiendo crecido en un mundo en el que las brujas históricamente también habían sido asesinadas de esa manera, Emma no pudo dejar de mostrarse sorprendida.

«Hmmm. Ok, creo» Traga en seco sin saber cómo responder ante tal declaración «Pero primero necesitamos llevar a Regina al hospital»

Antes de que James pudiese hablar, Emma le dio la espalda y centra su atención en la Reina Malvada. O lo que parece quedar de ella.

«Regina, ¿puede oírme?» pregunta Emma con delicadeza, sus manos inquietas por el deseo de tocarla, pero teme su reacción o peor, su falta de ella. Regina solo pestañea, los oscuros ojos, fijos en un punto cualquiera, parecen atravesar a Emma, ignorando su presencia por completo.

Emma nunca imaginó que el tono sarcástico y las respuestas punzantes de la alcaldesa serían tan apreciadas por una persona. En ese momento, daría cualquier cosa por ser obsequiada con cualquier de ellas.

El más absoluto silencio fue la respuesta. Pero ella no se da por vencida. No cuando tiene una promesa que cumplir y por un momento Emma casi consigue escuchar el comentario seco que Regina ofrecería ante la presente situación, señalando con desdén sus buenas intenciones con un comentario sobre su indeseada e irritante genética.

Es cuando se hace evidente con una claridad cortante que la Regina que Emma tiene delante en ese momento es solo una cascara. Restos mortales de la mujer que lanzó una maldición sobre sus padres, sobre todo un reino. Despojos solo de la madre de su hijo.

Es un sentimiento que Emma no sabe cómo clasificar. Algo a lo que no está preparada para enfrentar o tan siquiera tomar consciencia de ello. Así, cuando Emma habla de nuevo es para que sus palabras llenen el vacío de un silencio antes de lo que hagan sus dudas y temores.

«Se terminó, Regina. Lo consiguió» Declara Emma con sinceridad y lo que debería ser alivio si algo más no estuviese pesando sobre sus palabras. Y conteniendo las emociones que danzaban en su pecho, Emma esboza una sonrisa ante la realidad que la golpea sin aviso «Nos ha salvado»


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

En una primera revisión, los médicos no consiguen encontrar nada anómalo en Regina. Es verdad que al ingresar en el hospital, la ex alcaldesa todavía está muy débil, presentando un cuadro leve de anemia y deshidratación. Sin embargo, después de una batería de exámenes y habiendo recibido el debido tratamiento, sería una cuestión de días para que Regina se encontrase plenamente reestablecida.

Al menos físicamente.

Infelizmente el golpe provocado por el enfrentamiento final con Cora parece ser mucho más profundo de lo que cortes y contusiones dejan ver.

Con el acuerdo de Archie, y ante la falta total de respuesta por parte de Regina, es difícil medir el verdadero alcance de los daños. Todo lo que saben es que parece haber entrado en shock. Y pasara lo que pasase en aquel campo fue suficiente para probar un total agotamiento en la mujer que todos conocen como Reina Malvada.

Impaciente, Emma pide plazos, previsiones. Ella tiene prisa por saber cuándo volverá Regina a la normalidad, cuánto tiempo necesita para recuperarse completamente. Quiere saber lo que puede hacer para ayudar. El hecho de que Archie no sea capaz de darle respuestas concretas acentúa su frustración y también el sentimiento de derrota que la embarga cada vez que la rubia se ve obligada a volver a casa y enfrentarse con los ojos suplicantes y llenos de esperanzas de su hijo.

Emma siempre fue buena en actuar. Esperar no es su punto fuerte.

La posibilidad de que tal recuperación no suceda ni es contemplada por la sheriff. Se trata de Regina a fin de cuentas.

De esa manera, Archie vela el estado de la ex alcaldesa con especial cuidado y atención, lo que por un instante hace pensar a Emma en la verdadera naturaleza de sus sentimientos y emociones. Pero es muy poco relevante en las actuales circunstancias y, en un breve lapsus de lucidez, Emma se recuerda a sí misma que, fuesen platónicos o verdaderos los sentimientos del psiquiatra por Regina, no era asunto suyo.

En el periodo en que Regina permanece internada en el hospital, Henry la visita todos los días.

Va siempre después de clase y se queda hasta la hora de cenar. Sentado en una silla cerca de la cama, Henry conversa con su madre, contándole detalles sobre su día, con especial cuidado de no mencionar nunca a sus abuelos-dejando ver un sentido de la diplomacia que obviamente no aprendió de Emma, una indicación clara de la educación recibida por Regina.

Otras veces Henry se pone a hacer la tarea de clase, haciendo preguntas sobre los temas de los que tiene dudas aunque sin garantía alguna de respuesta. Otros días aprovecha la distracción de las enfermeras para subirse en la cama y leer un libro echado al lado de su madre, de la misma manera en que ella lo hacía cuando él era demasiado pequeño para leer solo.

Cuando Henry está con Regina, Emma los deja solos, conformándose con observarlos a distancia. Con orgullo y cierta tristeza, Emma se da cuenta de la sonrisa que Henry intenta mantener en su rostro en cada una de sus visitas, aunque en casa, durante la cena, apenas revuelve la comida en el plato antes de pedir permiso para ir a su cuarto y acostarse temprano.

El comportamiento de Henry es algo que la familia no comprende completamente, con la única excepción de Emma. Ninguna de las partes habla abiertamente de la situación, aunque de vez en cuando Snow hace alusiones al tiempo que el niño pasa en el hospital, y el silenció de James en relación al tema evidencia claramente su total incomodidad.

Incluso siendo consciente de la preocupación de sus padres, Emma no tiene ninguna intención de justificarse o disculparse. Para la sheriff queda claro como la luz del día que para ojos de su hijo, la Reina Malvada finalmente consiguió redimirse. Y que las visitas a Regina son un derecho del pequeño, que ella nunca se atrevería a negarle.

En los meses que antecedieron a la muerte de Cora y algunos días después, Emma y Henry todavía estaban residiendo con sus padres en el pequeño apartamento que pertenecía a Mary Margaret. Pero después del incidente, y en especial después de la hospitalziación de Regina, Henry le pide a Emma que lo lleve de vuelta a casa.

Cuando Snow y James se muestran contrarios a su decisión, le toca a Emma calmar los ánimos de sus padres, explicando que es algo que tiene que hacer por Henry. Una forma de consolarlo en ese difícil momento, una forma que tiene el niño de sentirse más cerca de su madre, en ausencia de esta.

La mudanza, sin embargo, ofreció consuelo por poco tiempo.

Con el paso de las semanas, el comportamiento de Henry se va haciendo cada vez más difícil. La tristeza del pequeño se va poco a poco convirtiendo en frustración, su optimismo se va agotando y nada hasta entonces-en especial en los diez años en que no formó parte de su vida, o en el año en que sí-ha preparado a Emma para educar a un pre-adolescente en pleno proceso de rebeldía.

A media que las notas de Henry caen en picado y la proximidad, una vez compartida con Emma, se vuelve más un recuerdo distante, la sheriff se ve más y más angustiada y lamenta, más veces de las que es capaz de acordarse, la ausencia de Regina.

Lo más desconcertante es que, a pesar de su estado, físicamente Regina está ahí, al alcance de ambos

Henry continua visitándola todos los días, aunque ahora Emma no tiene ni idea de qué temas habla el pequeño, ya que Henry no comparte nada, fuera de lo absolutamente necesario, con su madre biológica.

En ese momento, hasta el intercambio más sencillo de unos "buenos días" se ha vuelto un artículo de lujo entre los dos.

Snow y James intentan ofrecer apoyo a su hija y nieto en ese difícil momento, pero la verdad es que el nivel de comprensión ante la actual situación es significativamente limitado debido a sus propios prejuicios contra Regina.

Snow, que todavía posee los recuerdos de una época en que la Reina solo era un joven-antes de que la maldad la hubiese corrompido definitivamente-al menos consigue distanciarse lo suficiente para intentar entender el comportamiento de Henry, pero James no es capaz de hacer lo mismo, hecho que se debe probablemente a que la única versión de Regina que él conoció fue la Reina Malvada, o la alcaldesa que intentó matar a su esposa e incriminar a su amante.

Fuera como fuera, Emma no puede realmente culparlos por mostrarse poco indulgentes con Henry, cuando este dirige su ira juvenil contra su "verdadera" madre-aunque el término por sí solo hace a Emma estremecerse debido a su inadecuación.

En un día particularmente desastroso, después de un discusión elevada que termina con Henry cerrando violentamente la puerta del cuarto y con Emma encontrando su cama vacía horas después, en vez de salir detrás del niño-que probablemente estaba enfriándose la mente en el castillo que ambos suelen frecuentar, hecho que parece quedar en un pasado ya distante-Emma acaba apareciendo en el hospital, horas después del horario de visita.

No sabe exactamente qué está haciendo ahí hasta el momento en que sus ojos azules se encuentran con la figura de Regina, los cabellos oscuros, ahora cayendo sobre sus hombros, el rostro pálido, sin maquillaje o cualquier contacto directo con la luz del sol, aunque todavía endiabladamente bello.

Regina no es capaz de ver a Emma junto a la puerta, su rostro está girado hacia la otra dirección, sus ojos fijos en algún punto indefinido más allá de la ventana del hospital, y por un instante Emma se pregunta qué pasa detrás de aquellos ojos en ese instante, si aún queda algo dentro de Regina que pueda salvarse.

Si es así, entonces ella debería ser capaz de salvarla, ¿no?

Al final, ¿no es ese el título que le fue conferido en ese estúpido libro?

La risa derrotada que escapó de los labios de Emma pudo claramente anunciar su presencia, pero no provocó ninguna reacción en Regina, lo que a esas alturas era una realidad dura, pero familiar.

Con pasos arrastrados, Emma empujó una silla hacia la cama, y se sentó delante del campo de visión de la ex alcaldesa, aunque de hecho no había ningún contacto visual.

«Regina, creo que sabes por qué estoy aquí» comenzó Emma con voz ronca que traicionaba su cansancio mental y físico «Solo existe una cosa en el mundo que realmente nos importa a las dos y eso es algo que nunca ha cambiado ni va a cambiar. Estoy hablado de Henry, está claro»

Emma cree difícil abrir su corazón, cosa en la que realmente nunca tuvo práctica, y aunque ahora Regina sea el oyente ideal, la sheriff encuentra algún consuelo en enfocar su atención en pequeños detalles mientras esa confesión en particular se le escapa como una bocanada de aire de alguien que está a punto de ahogarse.

«Sé que Henry viene a verte todos los días, así que estoy segura de que has visto cómo ha crecido en estos últimos meses. Pero tiene cosas que tal vez tú no hayas notado…Cosas que, como madre que eres también de él, necesito que sepas»

La voz de Emma vacila. Enrolla un hilo de lana de la manta de Regina en su dedo índice hasta que la circulación de la sangre se le detiene en ese punto. La incomodidad provocada por tal acción es, a esas alturas, una distracción bienvenida.

«Él no es el mismo» admite con tristeza Emma «Sé que Henry no era feliz cuando apareció ante mi puerta en Boston. Sé que los dos tuvisteis vuestras dificultades y que mi llegada no facilitó las cosas para ti, especialmente siendo yo el héroe en un caballo blanco y tú la villana del cuento. Literalmente hablando» Emma deja escapar una sonrisa burlona «Tal vez estés feliz en saber que las cosas ha cambiado desde entonces. Puedo garantizarte que Henry ya no me ve como "la salvadora". Todo lo contrario, creo que me tiene mucha rabia. Está desilusionado. Sé que en parte es porque ahora soy yo quien tiene que vigilar que haga la tarea, que coma verduras y cosas de ese tipo. Pero, por otro lado, creo que también tiene que ver con el hecho de que no haya podido salvarte a ti»

En un movimiento, Emma busca los ojos de Regina a la espera de una reacción, una centella, más que sea, un hilo de esperanza brotando en un terreno árido de descreimiento. Entonces Emma desvía la mirada rápidamente, y siente que la indiferencia de Regina es todavía más terrible que sus constantes recriminaciones.

«Lo que te quería decir es que está bastante enfadado estos días. Y aunque una parte se le puede achacar a las hormonas de la adolescencia-lo que en determinados momentos me hace querer intercambiarme por ti en un pestañeo-creo que toda esa rabia existe principalmente porque nuestro chico está percibiendo que no vive en un cuento de hadas. Que sencillamente algunos finales no son felices, incluso cuando uno hace todo lo que debería hacer»

Con la punta de la manga de la blusa que lleva debajo de su chaqueta de cuero, Emma enjuga torpemente las lágrimas que escapan de sus ojos sin su autorización.

«¿Te acuerdas de su sonrisa? ¿Cómo solía ser inmensa y capaz de iluminar un campo de futbol? Pues…yo casi no me acuerdo. Y creo que él tampoco»

Emma cierra los ojos un breve instante, está cabizbaja y su cabellera rubia le cae por el rostro como si fuera una cortina. Busca la mano de Regina con la suya.

Con sus largos dedos, Emma siente el calor de su mano y su pulso. Una señal de vida que es débilmente reconfortante.

«El doctor Whale dice que tienes un colapso nervioso agrandado por la exposición excesiva de tu cuerpo a altas dosis de magia tóxica o algo parecido. Archie dice que sufres un agotamiento emocional y que tu estado de catatonia es la única forma que encontraste para sobrevivir. Como si tu mente fuese un barco a punto de explotar y hubiese encontrado un puerto seguro. Por lo menos fue es el ejemplo que usó para explicarle la situación a Henry» hace una pausa y admite con un suspiro de auto desprecio «Y a mí»

«Regina, apenas puedo imaginar cuánto dolor estarías sintiendo para que algo tan radical te pareciera la única salida» la voz de Emma ganó un tono más grave, motivada por la emoción aferrada en su garganta «Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Nosotros nunca…yo nunca debería haberte dejado ir sola detrás de Cora. Solo más tarde me di cuenta de que sí, ella era un monstruo, pero antes que nada era tu madre. Y cómo…cuánto todo eso te costó»

Inspirando profundamente, Emma alzó el rostro, sus ojos ahora rojos buscando a Regina abiertamente y haciendo acopio de fuerzas para seguir adelante.

«Lo que quiero…lo que necesito decirte es que tú no eres como ella, Regina. Cometiste errores, sí, es verdad. Pero eso no hace de ti un monstruo. Te hace humana. Como todos nosotros»

Emma sonríe y se esfuerza para que su voz salga aunque parece que no le queden palabras

«Y, aun con todos los errores que cometiste, fuiste capaz de darle a Henry todo aquello que yo no pude porque era joven y estúpida y estaba ocupada también cometiendo mis propios errores. Le diste a Henry un hogar, una infancia normal. Le diste lo mejor que le podías dar. La relación entre ambos puede no ser perfecta, pero Henry creció con una madre y eso es más de lo que yo tuve en mi infancia. Es todo lo que yo deseé para él»

«Todo esto es para decirte que Henry está sufriendo, que siente la falta de su madre. Aun conmigo en la partida. Así que, por favor, consigue una manera de salir de ese estado de seguridad y vuelve con nosotros, porque nuestro hijo te necesita, ¿ok?»

Largos minutos pasaron, en un absoluto silencio sin que nada pasara. Con una mirada ansiosa, Emma espera por alguna señal de que su confesión hubiera surtido algún efecto, pero nada pasa. Echada en su cama, la mirada todavía fija en un punto distante, no hay ningún indicio de que Regina esté siquiera presente, a no ser, claro está, por su cuerpo.

Entonces un ruido en la puerta indica que amabas tiene compañía.

Con expresión avergonzada, llevando una chaqueta que le queda grande-que Emma deduce que es de James-y pantalones que de repente parecieron demasiado cortos-dejando a la vista un buen trozo de los calcetines-Henry le ofreció una sonrisa afligida, triste.

Un gesto de complicidad.

«¿Crees que escucha lo que le decimos?» pregunta él sin acercarse, una de sus manos explorando distraídamente los dientes del pestillo de la puerta.

«Archie dice que sí» es la respuesta que Emma tiene para ofrecerle, aunque está muy lejos que esta respuesta ofrezca el consuelo que Henry busca. El consuelo que necesita. Lo que hace que ella añada «Yo estoy segura»

«¿Cómo?» pregunta intrigado, frunciendo el ceño del mismo modo en que lo hace ella cuando sospecha de alguien

«Porque he estado hablando durante horas y estoy bastante segura de que en determinado momento tu madre levantó la ceja simplemente porque no aguanta oír mi voz» en el momento que las palabras salen de su boca, Emma divisa una sonrisa auténtica esbozarse en los labios de su hijo. Y es así como sabe que va por el camino correcto. «Estoy pensando, de hecho, en sugerirle a Archie que intente usar mi voz como tratamiento. El método de la tortura»

«No, no lo estás pensando» Henry se muestra incrédulo y la sonrisa no se revela por completo, pero tampoco desaparece

«Estoy hablando en serio, chico. Consigo hasta visualizarlo: tres días escuchando mi voz sin parar y a la primera oportunidad tu madre aparece en casa diciendo "Miss Swan, si tengo que oír su voz un segundo más…"» Emma se detuvo antes de acabar, con una imagen de repente nítida en sus ojos «¿Tú qué crees?»

Henry se mordió el labio inferior como alguien que esté considerando seriamente algo de fundamental importancia.

«Podríamos llamar a tu plan "Operación Papagayo"» sugiere él con expresión inocente y Emma consiguió más mal que bien contener el alivio en su pecho. Ese es su muchacho.

Al volver a fijar su atención en Regina, Emma se dio cuenta de que la morena tenía ahora los ojos cerrados, lo que no le impide decirle

«Bien, oíste cuál es el plan, Regina. Ahora realmente espero que te despiertes antes de mi próxima visita, si no, voy a estar obligada a resolver esto a la manera tradicional. Así que no me hagas que la próxima vez te dé un beso, ¿ok?»

Con una sonrisa cansada, Emma se levantó y caminó en dirección a la puerta con la intención de marcharse, pero antes de partir Henry fue hasta la madre y le depositó un rápido beso en su cabeza susurrando bajito.

«Buenas noches, mamá. Te veo mañana»

Entonces, él y Emma siguen hacia la salida, la sheriff pasa el brazo por el hombro de su hijo, mientras los dos caminan lado a lado, sin prisa.

Antes de que se alejaran completamente todavía es posible oír un ahogado pedido de disculpas seguido de un cariño torpe como respuesta. Después de eso, el sonido de sus pasos se hace cada vez más distante, quedando poco segundos después solo el silencio más absoluto.

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, Regina deja escapar un largo y desasosegante suspiro sin encontrar la voz, sin encontrar cualquier camino que la libere de esa prisión de arrepentimiento y recuerdos torturadores de un pasado sombrío que la avasalla.

La voz de Emma sirvió por unos instantes de guía.

Pero entonces, una vez más, vino la oscuridad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Con una sonrisa solidaria en los labios, Ruby se acerca a la mesa ocupada por Emma y Henry, ofreciendo volver a servir café en su taza. El muchacho ni siquiera parece notar su cercanía, toda su atención metida en la lectura de una revista, regalo de Archie durante su última visita al hospital. Con un gesto silencioso, Emma acepta la oferta de la camarera, alargando la taza para otra dosis de café negro, con la esperanza de que sea suficiente para maquillar las noches de poco sueño en las que ha estado sumergida en los últimos meses.

No se le escapa a Emma las miradas curiosas que les dirigen otros clientes a ella y a su hijo. No es secreto para nadie la trágica y fantástica historia de la reina que sucumbió después de la batalla contra su propia madre y el hecho de que Henry insista en visitarla con una devoción casi fervorosa solo sirve para instigar los rumores. Aún después de sus actos de redención, Regina todavía es vista-y Emma sospecha de que siempre lo será-como la Reina Malvada.

Por un lado, Emma no puede dejar de sentirse aliviada por la distracción del muchacho, aunque eso signifique otra comida más compartida en el más absoluto silencio.

Emma no sabe ciertamente cuándo eso se volvió una rutina entre los dos. Posiblemente en algún momento entre su natural falta de buen humor matutino y las respuestas monosilábicas ofrecidas por el pre-adolescente a sus torpes preguntas, preguntas que siempre parecen forzadas en sus labios, como palabras ensayadas de lo que se espera que una madre diga, pero ante las cuales Emma nunca se sintió verdaderamente en su papel.

Ante esa desastrosa combinación, el silencio compartido entre madre e hijo se volvió una compañía bastante familiar. A lo que Emma no se adapta completamente, aprovechando oportunidades como esas para observar al chico, que sopesa las afirmaciones de sus elecciones ahora que ella es la única responsable por su bienestar.

Es extraño cómo las cosas suceden. A pesar de haber llegado a Storybrooke convencida por Henry y haber decidido quedarse por él, Emma nunca imaginó que, en algún momento, ocuparía oficialmente el papel de madre, de responsable.

Desde el primer momento, Regina se hizo presente. Y si hubo algo que la ex alcaldesa siempre dejó claro fue la indiscutible certeza de su papel en la vida de Henry como su madre y proveedora. Algo que defendió con uñas y dientes, fuesen cuales fusen las circunstancias.

Cosa que, y Emma no lo puede negar, le dejaba a ella en una posición cómoda.

La oportunidad de conocer al hijo, que en el pasado había dado en adopción, sin tener que preocuparse con las cuestiones más prosaicas de su crianza, fue una oportunidad que Emma no llegó a apreciar en un primer momento. Es hasta perdonable considerando todas las distracciones provocadas por el hecho de que la madre adoptiva de su hijo era una bruja malvada-y no figurativamente hablando-responsable de la maldición de todo un reino, incluyendo a sus padres biológicos que la abandonaron cuando ella era apenas una bebé y que se habían pasado los últimos 28 años sin tener idea de sus identidades.

Fuera como fuera, de repente las cosas cambiaron y ahora Emma se encuentra, por primera vez en once años, obligada a lidiar con las cuestiones mundanas que surgen siendo madre. Como por ejemplo, el corte de pelo de su hijo pre-adolescente o el hecho de que ha crecido tanto en las últimas semanas que todos sus pantalones le han quedado muy cortos de repente, que hace que parezca un miembro de _Rústicos en dinerolandia,_ caminando por la ciudad con los tobillos huesudos al aire.

Ok. Tal vez exista una forma más delicada de presentar la situación al chico. Una manera que no ofenda su sensibilidad y delicado temperamento-que, para sorpresa de Emma es un desafío tan grande como derrotar a un dragón. Algo que sabía por propia experiencia.

Así que debe haber un modo de traer el asunto a la palestra.

Emma solo necesita descubrir cómo.

«Hey, chico» la rubia chasca los dedos sobre el objeto de lectura, lo que inmediatamente capta su atención «Estaba pensando, que quizás esta tarde, podemos ir a hacer algunas compras»

Tenía que haber algo mal en la forma en cómo Emma había pronunciado las palabras, porque la mirada ofrecida por Henry no indica nada más sino un completo desconcierto.

«¿Tipo comida?» Henry mueve la cabeza, y añade alarmado «¿No vas a intentar cocinar de nuevo, no?»

«¡No!» Emma descarta la posibilidad inmediatamente. Una vez es suficiente para que madre e hijo hayan optado por trasladar sus comidas permanentemente al restaurante de Granny «No te preocupes. Aprendo de mis errores. Realmente estaba pensando en otro tipo de compras. Tipo ropa y cosas de ese estilo»

«Creo que ya tienes suficientes chaquetas de cuero» El chico declaró indolentemente. Así que ahora además de cambiar de voz, Henry también estaba desarrollando un sentido del humor que se parecía sospechosamente al de su madre adoptiva.

Perfecto.

Eso era lo que Emma necesitaba.

«No estaba hablando de mí» la sheriff hizo una mueca y tiro la servilleta arrugada hacia el chico, que muestra una sonrisa sesgada que es la marca de su herencia genética «Me refería a ti»

«No necesito nada» Henry se encoge de hombros y demuestra claramente su intención de volver a la lectura. Emma suspira para dentro. A pesar de ser razonablemente sensato para casi todo, con excepción, claro está, de su obsesión con los cuentos de hadas y de una maldición que acabo siendo real-que suma puntos para Henry-solo es un chico. Es evidente que esa es la última de sus preocupaciones. Si estuviese hablando de un videojuego nuevo, probablemente su reacción sería otra.

«Chico, estoy intentando ser delicada, pero el hecho es que necesitas pantalones nuevos o cuando el invierno llegue tus tobillos se van a congelar por sobreexposición. Y ya que estamos en el asunto, un corte de pelo tampoco te vendría mal»

Y ahí se aleja la sutiliza.

Emma se abofetea mentalmente. Felicidades, Swan, he aquí tu gesto habitual: fracaso total, sensibilidad cero.

En un gesto autoconsciente, Henry levanta una de las manos hacia las puntas desniveladas de su cabello mientras crispa los labios en una fina línea y el rubor deja un leve rastro en su rostro.

«Hey, no es nada que no se pueda arreglar en una tarde» Emma ofrece una pequeña sonrisa como consuelo, sintiéndose mal por su falta de tacto.

«Creo que algunos pares de pantalones nuevos no estarían mal» admite Henry «Pero, ¿por qué tengo que ir yo? ¿No puedes ir sola?»

Esta vez es Emma quien frunce el ceño, asombrándose por la sencilla pregunta.

«¿Y cómo es que debería hacerlo sola?»

El chico se encoge de hombros con expresión neutra.

«No sé. Es lo que siempre hace mi madre»

Con una mirada asombrada, Emma rebate sin dudar, con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios

«¿Me vas a decir que también ella te cortaba el pelo?»

El silencio de Henry, acompañado por el súbito interés del muchacho por el salero más próximo es más que una respuesta.

Fantástico.

Aparentemente, cuando no estaba ocupada ejerciendo su cargo de alcaldesa de la ciudad y siendo la Reina Malvada en las horas libres, Regina también se marcaba puntos como super mamá. Cosa que, pensándolo bien, y teniendo en cuenta su naturaleza perfeccionista, es difícil decir que sea una sorpresa.

«¿Estás de broma, no?» Emma deja la pregunta escapar aunque sabe perfectamente cuál será la respuesta.

Al no saber cómo responder apropiadamente, Henry muestra sentido común permaneciendo callado mientras Emma considera sus opciones

«¿No esperarás que yo te corte el pelo, verdad? Porque, bien, yo nunca lo he hecho antes, pero teniendo en cuenta mi habilidad con las espadas, no creo que sea una buena idea»

«Ya. Definitivamente no» Estuvo de acuerdo el muchacho con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sugiere con cautela «Quizás solo debieras ocuparte de los pantalones»

«Me parece un buen plan» suspira Emma aliviada «Pero vas a tener que venir conmigo si no quieres acabar con una colección de vaqueros ajustados y chaquetas de cuero iguales a las mías»

«Los vaqueros ajustados son para las chicas» alega Henry con una mueca y por un instante el pre-adolescente desaparece por completo dejando sitio al niño que apareció en su puerta hace casi dos años. Emma esconde una sonrisa y el ímpetu de una embarazosa demostración pública de afecto, fingiendo reflexionar por un breve instante.

«Estoy casi segura de que Hook no estaría de acuerdo contigo en cuanto a eso»

Henry opta por ignorar el comentario por completo con un mero desvío de mirada.

«Pensándolo bien, una chaqueta de cuero estaría bien» añadió él tímidamente esta vez y la sonrisa de Emma se hace más evidente. Sobre todo al pensar en la reacción que tendría Regina al ver a su precioso niño vestido como un "chico malo" o peor, como su madre. Quizás el shock fuese suficiente para traerla de vuelta. Emma se lo anotó, no descartando la posibilidad de usar ese método.

«Tal vez en tu cumpleaños, chico. Si te lo ganas» ella empuja el vaso de jugo de naranja hacia el muchacho «Ahora, termínate esto, si no, vas a llegar tarde a clase»

Vale. Tal vez no haya sido una fracaso completo después de todo.

Con el coche parado frente a la escuela, cuando Henry ya estaba con casi la mitad del cuerpo fuera y Emma lo único que ve es la mochila, ella confirma como por casualidad.

«Entonces, hecho. Tú y yo de compras después de clase»

«Ok» asiente Henry sin emoción ninguna y cierra la puerta del coche al salir. Sin embargo, antes de alejarse, el muchacho vacila. Emma percibe que algo sigue en el aire. Bajando la ventanilla, ella espera en suspense, con una leve sospecha de lo que puede ser.

Sea lo que sea no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Henry encuentra las palabras, aunque las suelte con cierto balbuceo.

«Ehhh, Emma, ¿crees que podemos esperar hasta que mi madre esté bien para que ella se encargue de mi pelo?»

Puede parecer una pregunta boba, y a juzgar por la expresión insegura en el rostro de su hijo, su propio hijo lo había pensado.

Pero para Emma la pregunta, aparentemente sin pretensiones, tiene una dimensión que va mucho más allá de lo que revela en la superficie.

En parte se trata del hecho de que Henry cree realmente en que Regina se despertará de su estado, como si nada hubiese pasado. Una señal de que a pesar de lo grande que estaba, la ingenuidad infantil todavía no lo había abandonado completamente. Pero, más allá de eso, ese pequeño y casi insignificante gesto por parte de Henry es una constatación, pura y simple, de que ha perdonado a su madre adoptiva. Algo que Emma sabe que es el mayor deseo de Regina, tal vez lo único que siempre ha tenido significado para ella-si no se tiene en cuenta su larga sed de venganza, un detalle al que Emma prefiere no atarse en ese momento en particular.

Tampoco se le escapa a la sheriff la injusticia de que, sobre todo, después de los sucesos acaecidos recientemente-lo que incluye la renuncia, lágrimas y la sangre derramada por sus propias manos- Regina no se encuentre en condiciones de apreciar el fruto de su sacrificio, ni siquiera de tener conocimiento de su existencia.

Con los labios apretados en una sonrisa triste, Emma responde a su hijo que, ansioso, espera su respuesta.

«Claro, chico, sin problema»

Sus palabras parecen tranquilizarlo y con un tímido asentimiento de cabeza le da la espalda y se junta a la horda de estudiantes que entran en el edificio de la escuela.

Por un breve instante, Emma se permite absorber el momento, que acaba con el sonido de su móvil y la pita de un coche detrás del suyo que la obligan a salir de su distracción.

«¡Hey, es el coche de la policía! ¡Un respeto por amor de Dios!» grita Emma por la ventana sin molestarse en ver quién era el conductor impaciente.

El móvil continúa sonando insistentemente, y distraída con la maniobra del coche, Emma se lleva el aparato al oído sin mirar quién llamaba.

«Mary-Snow, ¡después no vengas con el sermón de los riesgos de manejar aparatos electrónicos mientras conduzco!» habla Emma apoyando el aparato entre la oreja y el hombro y finalmente alejándose de la escuela, pero no sin antes dirigirle una señal poco amistosa al conductor nervioso que dejó atrás.

La voz que se manifiesta al otro lado de la línea, sin embargo, es suficiente para que la rubia pise a fondo el freno del coche cuando estaba girando la esquina para meterse en la calle principal.

«Sí, soy la sheriff Swan» confirmó Emma con los ojos como platos, agradecida por no haber casi tráfico a esa hora. Con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente en su pecho, la rubia pestañea rápidamente, procesando lentamente lo que se le estaba siendo dicho.

Después de unos instantes, segundos apenas-aunque estos parecieron ensordecedoramente largos-Emma intenta esbozar cualquier reacción, algo que indique que sigue al aparato.

«E-espere un momento» ella traga en seco y frunce el ceño esperando que un minuto de silencio sea suficiente para darle sentido a las palabras que está oyendo «Está diciendo que Regina…»

Sus esfuerzos se revelan un absoluto fracaso

«¿Ella, qué?»


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Emma no se acuerda del camino por el que llegó al hospital o de a quién se cruzó en el trayecto en ese tiempo.

Sus pies no se mueven lo suficientemente rápido mientras que su mente parece haber alcanzado un ritmo que ni siquiera su raciocinio es capaz de acompañar.

Al pasar por recepción, y seguir directamente a la habitación de Regina, Emma es seguida por el sonido de voces a su espalda, aunque ninguna de ellas tenía fuerza suficiente para alcanzarla o detenerla.

La visión del cuarto de Regina, sin embargo es pesada y sólida como un muro de cemento, que la alcanza con un gran impacto.

Con un repentino malestar, Emma recorre los más mínimos detalles en busca de respuestas, explicaciones, pistas.

La cama está vacía.

Las sábanas desordenadas, las almohadas y las mantas tiradas por el suelo.

Y el suelo…

El suelo está cubierto de cristales, incalculables pedazos brillantes y relucientes, vestigios de lo que había sido una ventana.

Y entonces la sangre.

No cubre todo el suelo del cuarto, pero es suficiente para que Emma tenga la seguridad de que alguien ha sido herido. El rojo manchando el blanco inmaculado del suelo y en la pared la huella de una mano, de los dedos que allí buscaron apoyo y que, en determinado momento, pierden la forma en un gran borrón.

En su trabajo, presente y pasado, Emma ya había visto escenas tan caóticas como esa. Tal vez más.

Pero ninguna de ellas tiene la importancia de ese momento.

Con la mano en su pecho, luchando contra el malestar que se empeña en dar vueltas en su estómago, Emma, por primera vez desde que entró en el hospital, escucha una voz detrás de ella.

«Sheriff Swan» una joven enfermera cuyo rostro le es familiar, aunque no su nombre, apoya suavemente su mano en el hombro de Emma, sacándola de su trance «¿Se encuentra bien?»

Emma no responde inmediatamente. Antes de que las palabras puedan escapársele, es preciso que domine sus nauseas. La enfermera aguarda pacientemente, aunque la preocupación en su rostro se hace presente. Cuando por fin Emma consigue hablar, solo sale un susurro casi inaudible.

«¿Qué ha pasado con ella?»

La enfermera le informa de que Regina ha sido trasladada al tercer piso y Emma no necesita oír el resto, sus pasos se anticipan a sus pensamientos. Tampoco consigue esperar al ascensor, la impaciencia la guía por las escaleras hasta el momento en que, abriendo la puerta que da al pasillo del piso señalado, Emma se encuentra con las alteradas voces de Archie y Whale.

«¡Está cometiendo una equivocación!» dice Archie efusivamente, la ansiedad escapándosele por los poros. Whale mueve la cabeza en desacuerdo, las manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca. Una bata en la que las manchas de sangre seca se dejan ver.

«En este momento es un peligro para sí misma y para los demás. No hay otra opción»

«Está en shock, doctor Whale» dice Archie enfáticamente, pero el otro médico se muestra irreductible

«Archie, sabe de lo que ella es capaz. Lo vio con sus propios ojos allí abajo»

«¿Qué ha ocurrido allí abajo si se puede saber?» ganando la atención de ambos con el sonido de su voz, Emma hizo notar su llegada. «¿Qué le ha pasado a Regina?»

El Doctor Whale es el primero en responder, la mandíbula erguida, y con el porte que le da su autoridad médica.

«La señorita Mills se despertó de su estado de catatonia, pero presentó un comportamiento altamente agresivo y peligroso. Para prevenir que se hiriese todavía más o que hiciera daño a algunos de los empleados que se encargaban de sus cuidados, nos hemos visto obligados a retenerla en una sala especial»

«¿Se…se hizo daño a sí misma?» repitió Emma sin creérselo, pero Archie inmediatamente habló, deshaciendo cualquier equivoco

«¡Fue un accidente!»

«Dr. Hopper, la paciente tiró una silla contra la ventana de la habitación. Tal comportamiento difícilmente puede ser descrito como un accidente, además de presentar un gran riesgo» insiste Whale, y a juzgar por la exasperación en su tono de voz, no por primera vez.

«Sí, fue una reacción extrema, pero tenemos que ser comprensivos ante las circunstancias en cuestión. Si por lo menos se me dejase hablar con la paciente…»

«¡Espere! ¿Entonces no se hirió a propósito?» pregunta Emma confusa, intentando entender lo que había pasado «Entonces, ¿de dónde salió toda aquella sangre? ¿Hirió a alguien?»

«Unos cortes menores, nada agrave. ¡Regina no ha herido a nadie!» afirma Archie categóricamente

«Todavía» añade Víctor sin vacilar.

«Dr. Whale esa es una opinión prematura. No sabemos si eso es verdad sin examinar el estado actual de la paciente»

«Estamos hablado de la Reina Malvada, Hopper. Creo que esa opinión es de todo menos prematura»

«¡Ya basta!» interrumpe Emma la discusión entre los dos medidos de forma definitiva, y dirige una mirada severa a Whale «Quiero ver a Regina. ¿Dónde está?»

«Ya se lo he dicho, Miss Swan, está contenida por su propia seguridad» explicó de nuevo Whale, sin dejarse intimidar por el tono de la sheriff

«Entonces, lléveme allí»

«Como le estaba explicando al Dr. Hopper, no recomiendo que la paciente reciba visitas en este momento»

«Muy bien. Entonces, permítame que yo le explique una cosa: no se trata de una petición. Lléveme hasta ella» Emma cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y no deja ningún espacio para la duda con su tono de voz. Aun así, enfatiza con autoridad «Inmediatamente»

* * *

El cuarto donde Regina está "contenida" se trata en realidad de una habitación acolchada, o al menos esa es la impresión que Emma tiene cuando sus ojos reconocen a la ex alcaldesa a través de la ventana de vidrio que las separa.

Caminando de un lado para otro, los pies descalzos, aún manchados de sangre, y aun con el pijama que vestía-uno de su colección particular que Henry había escogido particularmente y llevado al hospital cuando su madre había sido internada-Regina presentaba una cara de absoluta furia, casi salvaje.

«¿Me puede decir qué paso para se despertara de esa manera?» pregunta Emma preocupada, incapaz de desviar los ojos de Regina.

«No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Cuando llegué, ya estaba siendo trasladada aquí» explica Archie, aunque poco más tenía que decirle. Así que es Whale quien pone un poco de luz en los hechos que habían sucedido poco antes.

«Según lo que dicen las enfermeras que estaban de guardia, despertó confusa, sin memoria clara de las últimas semanas y de los hechos más recientes»

«¿No se acuerda de haber…de lo que pasó con Cora?» La posibilidad de que Regina no se acuerde de haber derramado la sangre de su madre con sus propias manos alimenta un poderoso recelo en Emma.

Una cosa es el trauma provocado por haber vivenciado los hechos de primera mano. Pero enfrentar ese mismo trauma otra vez es una posibilidad que Emma ni siquiera había pensado hasta entonces, y no puede dejar de temer sus implicaciones.

«La pérdida de memoria es común en casos como este» esclarece Whale «Sin embargo, tengo razones para creer que no sea el caso»

«¿Qué le hace decir eso?» Intrigado, Archie se recoloca sus gafas.

«Creo que además del agotamiento nervioso y emocional que la dejó en ese estado catatónico durante este tiempo, Regina ha sufrido también algo semejante en lo que se refiere a sus habilidades mágicas»

«No tiene sus poderes» concluye aturdida Emma, sus ojos buscando inmediatamente a Regina una vez más, una ola de comprensión volviendo todo más claro.

Ignorando por completo los tres pares de ojos que seguían sus movimientos desde la parte de afuera, Regina continúa su marcha impaciente de un lado a otro, como una fiera enjaulada.

«Sí. Al menos no de momento. Y esa es la razón de la violenta reacción que ha presentado»

«Pero, ¿le intentó explicar que puede ser temporal? ¿Qué nosotros no le hemos hecho eso?» Las palabras de Emma son ansiosas y oscilantes, en parte porque aun diciéndolas, ella misma no cree enteramente en su sinceridad.

En el fono, Emma no puede dejar de sentir el peso de la responsabilidad por todo lo que le ha pasado a Regina a partir del momento en que dejo la batalla en sus manos. La batalla que tenía que ser suya, por ser la "salvadora"

La falta de respuesta de Whale hizo que la atención de Emma se pusiera de nuevo en el médico.

«¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no se lo ha dicho?»

Al repetir la pregunta, con sus ojos fijos en la figura pálida del médico, Emma es capaz de reconocer la verdad en su mirada sin necesitar palabras. De repente, el miedo de Whale se tornó casi palpable. Tal reconocimiento provoca tal repulsa en la sheriff que por poco sus impulsos no se mantiene bajo control.

«¡Whale, usted mismo ha dicho que no tiene poderes!» intenta contener su rabia, que es justificada.

«¿Y usted cree que son sus poderes lo que hacen de Regina una peligrosa asesina? ¡Es una psicópata!» la declaración de Whale escapó casi de forma escupida.

«¿Es acaso ese su diagnóstico, Dr, Frankenstein?» rebate Emma con igual intensidad y le toca a Archie colocarse entre los dos, temiendo un enfrentamiento que excediese a las palabras.

«Tal vez debamos dejar a la sheriff que intente conversar con la señorita Mills» sugiere el psiquiatra, algo tenso

«Yo he dejado mi opinión suficientemente clara. Cualquier decisión que tomen a partir de ahora, recaerá en sus hombros»

«No esperaría nada menos de usted, doctor» responde Emma a su arrogancia con evidente desagrado, y el médico se toma su respuesta como señal para irse.

Sin embargo, antes de que Emma entre en la habitación donde Regina está encerrada, Archie pone una mano en su hombro, impidiendo que siga sin oír lo que tiene que decirle.

Ella espera un aviso de cautela, pero se encuentra con unos ojos embargados de genuina solicitud

«Escuche lo que ella tenga que decir. Pero también lo que no se atreve a contar»

* * *

Pasó más rápido de lo que Emma es capaz de procesar, lo que es decir mucho considerando lo aguzado que suelen estar sus reflejos.

Una vez dentro del cuarto, Emma es lanzada con fuerza contra la pared y a causa del forro acolchado que la cubre el único sonido que consigue registrar es el aire que escapa de sus pulmones con el choque.

«¿Qué han hecho conmigo?» Los ojos de Regina, negros y furiosos no esconden sin embargo su turbación, y Emma no puede dejar de notar cómo el aire de ferocidad no contenida es absorbido con perfecta armonía por la belleza de la mujer que parece preparada a darle un fin.

Psicópata, fue el término que Whale utilizó. Y aunque detesta tener que darle la razón, los instintos más primarios de la rubia reconocen el peligro.

«Reg-Regina» la voz de Emma escapa con dificultad mientras el brazo de la Reina presiona con fuerza su laringe «Suéltame»

«¿Por qué debería hacerlo?» el brillo en los ojos oscuros de la Reina hace que Emma se estremezca involuntariamente.

«Porque…» Emma consigue sentir su respiración llegando a su fin, su vista oscureciéndose. Podría reaccionar, luchar, pero algo en su interior le hace creer que esa sería la elección errada. Así que, persiste, usando sus últimas fuerzas y nada más que su pura intuición «Porque estoy aquí…por Henry»

Es un golpe bajo.

Un gesto calculado.

Y aunque Emma no esté preparada para admitirlo conscientemente, solo es una verdad a medias.

Pero nada de eso disminuye su eficacia.

Con la misma rapidez con la que la atacó, Regina suelta a Emma de sus garras.

«¿Cómo está él?» pregunta Regina y de repente toda su furia parecer haberse esfumado, dejando lugar a una sincera preocupación.

«Seguro» habla Emma inspirando profundamente, buscando recuperar todo el oxígeno que le fue momentáneamente negado «Está en clase, eso espero»

«Y mi madre está…»

«Muerta» completa Emma, buscando ver en Regina la lucidez de sus actos. Pero, ocupados más en conciliar sus emociones, los ojos de Regina huyen sin ofrecer a Emma el contacto deseado.

Emma entonces le ofrece silencio, por respeto y consideración, sin embargo, no existe mucho tiempo para que ciertas verdades sean contenidas. Y las dudas no toleran el compás de las horas.

«Entonces, ¿te acuerdas?»

A pesar de que la voz que Emma deja escapar de sus labios es débil, casi imperceptible, aun así alcanza su destino. La respuesta de Regina viene acompañada de una sonrisa devastadora que se congela y se derrite en sus labios.

«Como si alguna vez lo fuese a olvidar»

Los brazos de Regina caen sin vida, sueltos, a medida que su pose altiva es dejada de lado, como un caballero que abandona su armadura después de una larga y dura batalla.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la Reina Malvada desaparece. Queda en su lugar Regina, pero una versión que Emma no es capaz de reconocer. Una versión que, la rubia desconfía, nadie nunca ha visto.

Como los cabellos negros más largos de lo que Emma había visto, el cuerpo demasiado delgado dentro del pijama de satén manchado de sangre y los pies descalzos y heridos, Regina es una sombra de todas las versiones de sí misma.

Toda esa vulnerabilidad súbitamente expuesta derrumba todas las certezas que Emma creía tener sobre la mujer que ahora tenía delante. Y Emma sencillamente no sabe qué hacer con esa desconcertante revelación. Así que, la sheriff ofrece lo poco que tiene y que no le cuesta más de lo que es capaz de dar.

«Whale dice que es posible que la pérdida de tus poderes sea temporal» su voz nunca pareció tan inapropiada

Una violación de la privacidad.

Si Regina había escuchado lo que había dicho, nada en su semblante lo indicó, hasta que un largo y arrasado suspiro escapó de sus labios, retirando el último de sus velos y exponiendo en una desnudez completa todas sus tristezas.

Desconcertada, Emma buscó la visión segura de sus propias manos, dividida entre el deseo de escapar y un desconocido y singular anhelo que no deja que lo haga.

En ese momento la voz de Regina, la única parte de ella que aparentemente permanece intacta, quiebra el incómodo silencio que se había instalado entre las dos

«Mis Swan, lléveme a casa, ¿sí?»


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

El invierno todavía no había llegado a Storybrooke, pero un viento frío sopla en un día particularmente ceniciento. Llevando apenas su pijama de satén debajo de su abrigo negro, Regina se estremece, los rayos del tímido sol de la mañana no son suficientes para ofrecer algún confort.

Al otro lado del coche de patrulla del departamento de policía, aguarda a que Emma termine de firmar los papeles que autorizan su alta, aun en contra de las prescripciones médicas del doctor Whale. Los papeles no pasaban de una mera formalidad, razón por la que Regina atraviesa las puertas del hospital sin mirar para atrás. Aun sin sus poderes, después de los últimos acontecimientos, ella no tiene dudas de que nadie se atrevería a ponerse en su camino.

Tal vez Emma. Pero esta vez, y como algo fuera de lo común, la sheriff parece estar de su lado.

Cuando la rubia finalmente se une a Regina fuera del hospital, la paciencia de la ex alcaldesa está casi por batirse en retirada.

«Menos mal» declara Regina sin emoción, esperando que Emma abriese las puertas del coche, lo que hizo, pero no sin antes poner los ojos en blanco.

«No habría tardado tanto si no hubiese tenido que rellenar un formulario de responsabilidad por los daños provocados sobre material propiedad del hospital»

«Eso es ridículo» se acomoda Regina en el asiento del pasajero, poniéndose el cinto de seguridad, inmediatamente tras haberse sentado «Tienen suerte de que no esté cerrando ese antro»

«¿Y qué se sacaría con eso? Tú creaste el hospital» cuestiona Emma sin entender la lógica del argumento de Regina «Junto con el resto de la ciudad»

«Siento mucho desilusionarla, Miss Swan, pero yo no fui la responsable de la creación de la maldición»

 _No. Solo eres la responsable por hacerla real._ Esa es la respuesta que inmediatamente se le ocurre a Emma, pero murió en sus labios en el momento en que sus ojos recaen en la figura de Regina. Aun con los cabellos despeinados y una palidez que no le era natural, la ex alcaldesa mantiene la mandíbula erguida y la postura perfectamente recta, casi imponente. La imagen es reconfortante por su familiaridad y casi un alivio después de ser testigo de las semanas en que Regina permaneció completamente inerte.

Es algo que la sheriff no puede dejar de apreciar, aunque fuera bajo una circunspecta sonrisa.

«Bienvenida, Señora Alcaldesa» son las palabras que Emma ofrece a Regina. Y para su sorpresa, la ironía que espera que salga con esas palabras parece haberse perdido por el camino, dejando solo la más pura sinceridad.

* * *

El trayecto de regreso a casa se hace en un pesado silencio que, a pesar de no ser exactamente incómodo para ninguna de las dos, no disminuye la inquietud de Emma, sirviendo solo para agrandar su capacidad de observación sobre los detalles.

De soslayo, la sheriff estudia la pose impenetrable de Regina, sus ojos oscuros fijos en la carretera y los pensamientos que pueblan su mente completamente escondidos bajo una vacía expresión. La única señal visible de cualquier tribulación reside en las marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos.

Para alguien que ha pasado las últimas semanas en cama, Regina parece, ciertamente, moverse ahora por la más pura obstinación, su nivel de extenuación es casi palpable. Emma no se acuerda de haberla visto nunca así.

«¿Cómo es posible que incluso su silencio sea tan…ruidoso?» la voz de Regina sorprende a la rubia haciendo huir sus pensamientos como una bandada de pájaros, sus palabras la empujan de nuevo a la realidad.

«Lo que acabas de decir ni tiene sentido» se defiende Emma, sin esconder su indignación. Sin embargo, Regina no se digna a responderle, sus ojos oscuros solo se dignan a mirarla de reojo, antes de volver a encontrar refugio en el paisaje idílico de Storybrooke.

Con la ansiedad hormigueando por las puntas de los dedos que tamborilean sobre el volante, Emma no tarda en rendirse a sus impulsos, mordiendo el cebo.

«Hay algo que quizás deberías saber» comienza Emma, esta vez es ella quien evita a propósito su contacto visual «Sobre tu casa»

«¿Qué ocurre?» inquiere Regina y la reticencia inicial de Emma solo incita su mordacidad «¿Acaso mi propiedad fue quemada por mis leales súbditos como consecuencia de un motín?»

Emma no sabe decir lo que le molesta más: si es el escarnio en el tono de Regina o que tal suposición pueda ser verdad.

«No ha habido ningún motín, ¿ok?» le asegura, ligeramente ultrajada «Solo…alguna mudanza»

El hecho de que su respuesta sea vaga es completamente deliberado, aunque se revela suficientemente eficaz para atraer por completo la atención de Regina. De repente es como si Emma consiguiese sentir físicamente el peso de la mirada inescrutable que le lanza la mujer que tiene al lado.

«¿Qué quiere decir exactamente con _mudanza_?» la voz de Regina escapa lenta y taimadamente, la sospecha aleteando sobre sus palabras. El tono es suficiente para persuadir a Emma de que pase por encima de sus sentimientos personales y vaya directo al asunto.

«Henry regresó a la mansión hace algunas semanas» el mirar inexpresivo con que Regina recibe la noticia es como mínimo desconcertante, lo que en nada ayuda al nerviosismo que acomete a la rubia cuando completa «Y yo también»

El silencio que recayó sobre las dos se hizo más incómodo, hasta que Emma se ve empujada a llenarlo con justificaciones

«No podía dejar que viviera solo, así que he ocupado uno de los cuartos de invitados» La explicación parece de alguna forma insuficiente, aunque la lógica es irrefutable «Espero que no sea un problema»

«No estoy segura de que espera que diga, Miss Swan» se manifiesta finalmente Regina, aunque su respuesta está lejos de ofrecer algún confort «Esa _solución_ …¿es permanente?»

«No he pensado en eso realmente. En su momento simplemente tuvo sentido»

«Entiendo» Regina cierra los ojos, la noticia pesando en sus facciones «Ciertamente eso nos pone en una posición un tanto inusitada»

«Es una forma de decirlo»

«¿Y ahora qué sucederá?» la pregunta de Regina es simple, directa.

Lo que no significa que su respuesta posea las mismas cualidades.

«No lo sé» responde Emma sinceramente «Pero no creo que el chico quiera mudarse de nuevo. Y donde vaya él, voy yo»

* * *

Por la ventana del coche las dos mujeres son capaces de identificar la fachada de la residencia de Regina a media que el coche se aproxima al destino.

Emma no está segura de qué esperar. Una declarada oposición, quizás. O un evidente descontento. Como mínimo el viejo y conocido sarcasmo. Regina no le concede nada aparte de su estoica pasividad. Lo que, por una vez, no es solo preocupante-dado su naturaleza pasional-sino también es desorientador, haciendo que Emma analice sus motivaciones con cierto recelo.

La lógica hace que inmediatamente sospeche del comportamiento de Regina. Es, a fin de cuentas, la mujer cuya sed de venganza la llevó a maldecir a todo una reino. Planes y estratagemas son para ella casi una reacción _pavloviana_. Pero entonces Emma la observa saliendo del coche, y aun con su cabeza erguida no es capaz de esconder su espalda encorvada, el peso sobre sus hombros o la negrura que parece cubrirla como una constante penumbra.

La mujer que Emma tiene delante puede ser todavía Regina, pero algo falta ahí. Algo se perdió aquel día en el campo, en medio de aquella densa niebla de magia negra. Y a Emma no le deja de perturbar la posibilidad de que, con el cese de los latidos del corazón de Cora, Regina haya perdido lo que quedaba del suyo.

* * *

Bajo la ducha, cayendo el agua sobre su cabeza mientras la masa de cabellos negros se derrama por su espalda, Regina pierde la noción del tiempo, sus ojos fijos en el agua que lava sus pequeños cortes de los pies y corre por el sumidero, observando el contraste entre el tono rojizo con la cerámica blanca que cubre el suelo.

Las horas pasan, largas y sin prisa, hasta que el agua caliente se convierte en un chorro frío, obligándola a despertar del ensimismamiento que rodea sus pensamientos.

Enrollando su cuerpo en un albornoz negro y suave, Regina no encuentra su reflejo en el espejo hasta que el vapor no se disipa del cristal. Entonces, la figura con la que ella se depara se le revela extrañamente familiar aunque inesperada.

Con los cabellos húmedos y sueltos cayéndole por los hombros, Regina ve con sorpresa delante de ella a la joven que un día fue, en un pasado que ahora más que nunca le parece tan ridículamente distante.

Casi inconscientemente Regina toca las puntas de sus cabellos, observando su reflejo hacer lo mismo, dejando caer inerte el brazo al recordar los crímenes que había cometido con esas mismas manos.

Ahora pueden estar limpias, pero Regina todavía puede ver la sangre que más de una vez las había cubierto.

Daniel. Su padre. Su madre.

El olor acre y metálico mezclándose con la vibración de la magia, permeando sus poros, derramándose por sus venas, envenenando sus recuerdos.

Todas las personas que un día amó. Todas las personas que ya perdió.

Una onda de nauseas turba sus sentidos, pero antes de que Regina pueda reaccionar, el sonido de los golpes en la puerta, seguidos de la voz de Emma atraviesa las paredes apartando los fantasmas que repiten su nombre.

«Regina» los golpes se hacen más fuertes, impacientes «Regina, ¿está todo bien?»

Con las manos temblando, Regina abre la puerta solo para encontrarse con un par de ojos verde-azulados mirándola de cerca. Demasiado cerca.

Con paso torpe, Emma se separa súbitamente, las palabras que quería decir mezclándose al salir.

«Has estado encerrada mucho tiempo» Emma traga en seco, el silencio de Regina, una vez más, no le ofrece ayuda ninguna «Me preocupé»

«¿Pensó que me podría haber ahogado en la bañera?» Regina arquea una ceja de forma impecable. Emma pone los ojos en blanco, la tensión desvaneciéndose entre las dos.

«Ya puedo ver que estás bien»

«Como nueva» Regina fuerza una sonrisa, una acción que le parece de repente costosa. Si Emma nota el temblor de sus labios, no le presta la debida atención.

«Solo quería avisarte de que me estoy yendo. Con todo lo que ha pasado esta mañana, ni siquiera me he pasado por la comisaria y tengo algunas cosas pendientes. Nada que me lleve más de una o dos horas»

Regina la mira con mirada curiosa, la pregunta _¿Por qué eso me habría de interesar?_ se muestra evidente, sin necesidad de ser pronunciada.

«Pensé en pasar por el colegio más pronto y recoger a Henry» la rubia dice algo incómoda

«¿Con qué propósito?»

«¿Qué quieres decir? Pues para traerlo a casa, está claro»

«Eso es completamente innecesario, Miss Swan. No veo la razón para que la rutina escolar de Henry sea interrumpida»

«Yo diría que el hecho de que su madre haya salido del hospital es un buen motivo» argumentó Emma, notando extraña la reacción de Regina.

«Voy a estar aquí cuando las clases acaben, Miss Swan»

«Está bien» decidió Emma en no insistir, contradiciendo sus propios instintos «Lo que creas mejor, Regina»

«Muy bien. Entonces supongo que la veré más tarde» Regina intenta dar por concluida la conversación, el esfuerzo por aparentar normalidad le pide una energía que ya no posee.

Emma acepta su petición, aunque lo haga imaginando que la urgencia inferida en su tono de voz se deba a la impaciencia que la ex alcaldesa tiene con todos los Charming, ella incluida. Sin embargo, antes de salir, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Emma vacila

«¿Vas a estar bien? ¿Sola?»

Regina, que deja salir de sus labios lo que le queda de aliento, casi perdiendo la compostura, se esfuerza en un último acto.

«¿Cuándo no lo he estado, Miss Swan?»

* * *

Emma intenta preparar a Henry explicándole que el hecho de que su madre haya vuelto a casa no significa que esté curada al 100%. Que cuando alguien sufre un trauma muy grande, tarda un tiempo para que las heridas cicatricen, lo que exige un cuidado y una paciencia especiales por parte de las personas de su alrededor.

Henry escucha sus recomendaciones atentamente, y Emma no tiene duda de que es capaz de comprender lo que le está diciendo. Pero, al final del día, él solo es un niño, y, sentado en el asiento del coche de camino a casa, sus piernas no paran de moverse inquietas dejando ver claramente su ansiedad.

Así que, antes incluso de que Emma pare el coche, Henry ya está abriendo la puerta y corriendo hacia la casa, su mochila olvidada en el césped del jardín, pasos largos dados por sus piernas cada día más esbeltas y su voz alta, llenando todos los espacios vacíos de aquella inmensa casa en el mismo minuto que cruza la puerta.

Sube las escaleras de dos en dos, y su presencia casi se hace sentir por la vibración de las paredes. Emma acababa de dejar la mochila, sorprendentemente pesada, sobre la mesa que está junto a la entrada cuando el chico baja las escaleras como un tornado.

«No consigo encontrarla en ninguna parte» anuncia con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y Emma intenta no dejar aparentar su preocupación.

«¿No está en su cuarto?» el chico mueve la cabeza negativamente «¿En el baño?»

«Emma, no está arriba»

Antes de que Emma tenga oportunidad de responder, sus oídos identifican los pasos de Regina surgiendo de la cocina. Llevando una bata de seda con estampado oriental sobre un pijama purpura, Regina trae los cabellos recogidos en una baja cola de caballo, los largos mechones rodeando su cuello y cayéndole por uno de sus hombros. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una expresión seria, se dirige a madre e hijo sin preocuparse en saludarlos.

«¿Puede saberse a qué se debe tanto escándalo?» cualquier censura contenida en su voz parece no ser registrada por Henry, que al ver a la madre, se lanza en su dirección sin dudar, envolviéndola en un fuerte abrazo.

«¡Estás aquí!» dice el chico, pero su voz escapa ahogada por el roce con la bata de Regina. Con los ojos como platos, la ex alcaldesa no esboza ninguna reacción al principio, completamente sorprendida ante tal demostración de afecto por parte de Henry.

No es que Regina nunca hubiese recibido un abrazo de su hijo. Solo que, en verdad, no sabe decir cuándo fue la última vez que eso pasó. De forma espontánea y sincera. Y entonces percibió la intensidad del gesto, el contacto físico inesperado desencadenando una carga de sentimientos y emociones para los que no está preparada. Con los cuales ella simplemente no está en condiciones de lidiar en ese momento, cuando todas sus energías están siendo canalizadas hacia actos menores como sonreír y respirar.

Como los ojos clavados en Emma, su máscara de normalidad cayendo a cada minuto que Henry sigue abrazado a ella, Regina respira profundamente y con las manos firmes en los hombros de su hijo, procura poner cierta distancia entre sus cuerpos. Su gesto es mecánico, casi un reflejo, y aunque no lo haga de forma brusca, su significado no pasa desapercibido a ojos de quien observa.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Henry da lugar a una expresión confusa, y percibiendo el impacto de sus actos, Regina procura suavizarlos.

«Gracias por la bienvenida. Estoy feliz de estar de vuelta»

Sus palabras son sinceras, aunque su sonrisa no lo sea, algo que Emma parece notar cuando, para alivio de Regina, se coloca entre los dos.

«Chico, ¿por qué no llevas tus cosas arriba?» la rubia sugiere, sus ojos acompañando a la ex alcaldesa con sospecha

«Sí, aprovecha y adelanta la tarea. Después podremos cenar todos juntos» la sugerencia de Regina es suficiente para que de momento Henry olvide el rechazo sufrido.

«¿Lo juras? ¿Con Emma también?» la excitación del muchacho es suficiente para apartar la tensión que los rodea.

«Sí, la sheriff también. Es decir, si ella no se opone a probar una de mis recetas»

Emma consigue ver claramente el esfuerzo hecho por Regina, y a pesar de su evidente provocación, no es capaz de quitarle mérito al gesto. Con una sonrisa, responde sin apartar los ojos de la ex alcaldesa, decidida a ponerse a su altura

«Comeré todo lo que tú prepares, Regina, siempre y cuando tú lo pruebes primero»


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

El regreso de Regina no acaba siendo ni por asomo el final feliz imaginado por Henry, y en los días que siguen, tanto él como Emma intentan a toda costa adaptarse a la extraña rutina establecida bajo el techo de la mansión de la familia Mills, aunque a duras penas.

La verdad es que Henry posee una resiliencia que definitivamente no le fue enseñada por su madre biológica y aunque le entristezca la constatación de que, a pesar de que Regina ya no es más la Reina Malvada, sigue siendo una figura distante e inaccesible (mucho más que en los años que antecedieron a la llegada de Emma), y el muchacho se esfuerza para darle espacio y tiempo, siguiendo las orientaciones dadas por Emma en el primer día que su madre regresó a casa.

Orientaciones que, como era de esperar, no son fáciles de seguir por la propia Emma.

La postura reservada adoptada por Regina y la constante distancia en la que se empeña en mantener a su hijo solo sirve para frustrar a Emma hasta niveles aterradores. Y el hecho de que siempre que va a reprender o recriminar a Regina Emma se encuentre con los ojos atentos y suplicantes de Henry, tampoco ayuda en nada, dando como resultado una sheriff extremadamente descontenta, casi a punto de explotar en cualquier momento. O por lo menos esa es la figura con la que Archie se encuentra a primera hora de la mañana de un martes cuando alguien lo despierta, arrancándolo del sueño más profundo, golpeando violentamente la puerta de su apartamento, provocando los ladridos nerviosos de Pongo.

«¡Archie, soy yo! ¡Emma! Por favor, abra la puerta» limpiando los cristales de sus gafas con la manga de su bata mientras Pongo se enrosca en sus piernas, agitado, Archie se muestra, como poco, sorprendido ante la inesperada visita de Emma Swan.

«Sheriff Swan, ¿ha pasado algo?» Archie se da cuenta de la redundancia de su pregunta en cuanto esta abandona sus labios. Las arrugas en el rostro de la sheriff confirman categóricamente sus sospechas.

«Necesito su ayuda, Archie. Necesito que me diga cómo ayudar a Regina» Emma anuncia sin rodeos y entra en el apartamento tomando la falta de reacción del psiquiatra como una invitación para entrar.

«¿Ha tenido una recaída?» Archie no esconde su preocupación, haciendo referencia al estado catatónico que durante semanas postró a la ex alcaldesa en una cama de hospital.

«No, nada de eso» aclaró Emma mientras Pongo le daba la bienvenida enterrando su húmedo hocico en sus manos.

«Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?» La rubia deja escapar un suspiro cansado y ofrece al can una pequeña caricia antes de centrar su atención en Archie.

«¿Qué le digo? Es Regina. Pero al mismo tiempo, no lo es. Está rota. O el término médico que ustedes empleen…»

«¿Por qué no se sienta y me explica mejor a lo que se refiere? ¿Qué comportamiento ha llamado su atención en particular?» Archie señala el sofá, y siguiendo su propio consejo se sienta en el sillón de enfrente.

Al ver a su dueño acomodado, Pongo inmediatamente va a su lado, echándose junto a sus pies

«¿A qué llamaría usted _rota_?»

«Es difícil de explicar en verdad. Son pequeñas cosas. Cosas que he notado desde que Regina ha regresado a casa. Como, por ejemplo, su total falta de reacción cuando le anuncié que estaba viviendo en su cuarto de invitados»

«Tal vez, en virtud de los últimos acontecimientos, su perspectiva ha cambiado y Regina ya no considere su cercanía como una amenaza»

Emma aprieta los ojos, contrariada por la lógica del argumento del psiquiatra, pero decidida a continuar con su discurso.

«No es solo eso. Aun estando despierta ahora, es como si estuviese agarrada a este mundo solo por un hilo. La mayor parte del tiempo parece andar por la casa en piloto automático, la cabeza lejos, perdida en algún otro lugar. Al mismo tiempo, ha desarrollado un apego obsesivo con ciertas cosas, como el ritual del desayuno, por ejemplo. Todos los días, todos tenemos que comer juntos, en la mesa, nada de cereales o tomar la leche directamente del brick. Prepara de todo, ¿sabe?: tortitas, tostadas, jugo natural recién hecho. Y eso es solo el desayuno. También se encarga de preparar las comidas. Entrantes, plato principal y postre. ¡Verdaderos banquetes! Casi ya no entro en mis pantalones. Y claro, todo servido puntualmente. Los retrasos llevan castigos. Es como vivir en un hotel. Es decir, si el gerente fuera un general nazi»

«Algunas personas consideran las rutinas reconfortantes. Ese tipo de estabilidad es especialmente apreciado por las víctimas de grandes traumas que buscan, de alguna forma, volver a la normalidad de sus vidas. No puedo decir que sea un comportamiento fuera de lo común o preocupante»

«Está bien. Henry dice que ella siempre fue así, aunque yo creo que no de forma tan estricta. Pero hay más: no deja que Henry la toque. Nada de abrazos o besos, o cualquier otro contacto, en verdad. Lo evita de cualquier manera. Como si el toque de otra persona le fuese a provocar algún daño permanente o algo parecido. Sinceramente, para mí no hay diferencia con lo de antes, pero para Henry…Él no se queja, pero sé que está herido. ¿Después de todo qué tipo de madre no quiere estar cerca de su hijo ni con una vara de tres metros?»

«Bien, por lo que me está diciendo, creo que podemos concluir que Regina está teniendo dificultades en su rehabilitación. ¿Ya ha hablado con ella sobre esto?»

«¿Sobre qué?» Emma se mostró momentáneamente perdida

«Sobre todo lo que me acaba de decir» aclaró Archie sin comprender su confusión

«¡Claro que no! Estamos hablando de Regina, ¿lo ha olvidado? Si me atrevo a mencionar cualquier posible fallo en sus habilidades como madre es capaz de convertirme en una babosa o algo peor»

«¿Ha recuperado sus poderes?»

«No. Pero sinceramente no creo que eso se lo impidiera»

«Tengo que decir, Emma, que estoy sorprendido. Hasta donde yo sé nunca tuvo dificultad antes para verbalizar sus discordancias, especialmente en lo que se refiere a Regina y al bienestar de Henry»

«Lo acaba de decir: eso fue antes»

«¿Qué ha cambiado?» pregunta Archie agarrándose el mentón entre el índice y el pulgar, en una postura bastante profesional e igualmente cómica. Cosa de la que no se da cuenta mientras espera pacientemente por la respuesta. Emma reflexiona unos instantes antes de responder.

«Bueno, cuando llegué aquí, lo primero que usted me preguntó fue si Regina había tenido una recaída. ¡Se trata de eso! ¿Y si al hablarle tiene una recaída? El muchacho nunca me lo perdonará. Yo no…» las palabras de Emma se pierden en el camino

«Escuche, Emma, su reacción es comprensible. Pero entonces le pregunto: ¿qué pasará si no habla con ella? ¿Qué pasará si las cosas continúan de la manera en que están?»

«La vida continua, creo. Si es que se puede llamar vida a eso. De momento Regina es solo un robot. Hace que lo que es necesario hacer, pero veo que cada uno de sus movimientos es calculado, como si estuviese midiendo exactamente la cantidad de esfuerzo necesario para cada uno de ellos. No duerme, no llora. Sé que Cora era una psicópata de manual, pero era su madre y sé que Regina la amaba. Aun así no ha derramado una sola lágrima. No soy una experta, pero eso no puede ser saludable, ¿no? Y para completar, está Henry…»

«Usted dice que está preocupada por él»

«La primera vez que Henry llamó a mi puerta fue con el libro bajo el brazo, lleno de ideas sobre que yo era la Salvadora y su madre adoptiva la Reina Malvada. Entonces vinimos a Storybrooke y todo resultó ser real. Y por mucho tiempo eso fue todo. Pero entonces, después de lo que Regina hizo para garantizar su seguridad, después de lo que hizo con su propia madre, he visto una historia que no estaba escrita en ese libro, ¿sabe?»

Archie no ofrece ningún comentario, solo se queda a la espera de que Emma concluya su línea de pensamiento con una mirada intrigada, así que ella continúa «La cuestión es: sí, ella puede ser la Reina Malvada, pero también es su madre. Hasta ahora, y durante la mayor parte de su vida, Regina fue la única madre que ha tenido. El hecho de que haría cualquier cosa por el chico es incuestionable»

«Matar a Cora ciertamente ha confirmado eso» colabora Archie y los ojos de Emma parecen brillar en virtud de la comprensión expresada por el psiquiatra.

«¡Sí! ¡Lo sé! ¡Pero no es solo eso! Lo que estoy diciendo es que Henry la ama. Como un hijo ama a su madre, de la manera que debe ser. Y cuando Regina estaba en aquel hospital, creo que él se dio cuenta con claridad de eso. Tal vez por primera vez. Y ahora el chico no quiere hablar nada e insiste en que yo no diga nada simplemente porque tiene miedo de perderla»

«¿Y usted qué piensa?»

«Yo creo que si las cosas continúan así, va a perderla de todas maneras»

* * *

La cena comenzó como cualquier otra. La mesa perfectamente dispuesta. Copas y vasos, cubiertos y adornos, y el olor casi torturador de más de un plato preparado a la perfección.

Regina y Henry ya están sentados en sus respectivos sitios, el niño con sus cabellos aún húmedos por la reciente ducha, y es lo primero que Emma nota al depositar los labios en su cabeza para saludarlo con un beso a su llegada.

«Gracias por concedernos el honor de su presencia, Miss Swan» Regina brinda con ironía. Sí, Emma es más que consciente de que se ha atrasado diez, casi quince, minutos.

«Disculpa, me entretuve en el trabajo. McDonald cree que alguien le está robando sus gallinas. Ha querido hacer una denuncia formal» cuenta Emma poniendo los ojos en blanco y sentando en su sitio a la mesa.

«Por favor, ahórrenos detalles aburridos de su día, ¿sí?» comenta Regina mientras sirve el plato del hijo y Henry contiene una sonrisa mientras Emma lo golpea con el codo.

«Siento mucho si mis asuntos aburren a la Señora Alcaldesa. ¿Por qué no comparte con nosotros su día?» replica Emma en un tono afectado, que es deliberadamente ignorado por Regina.

«Realmente no hay mucho que decir. En verdad esperaba que pudiésemos compartir una comida tranquila»

Las palabras de Regina no llegan a ser una orden propiamente, pero en los minutos que se sucedieron, el único sonido que se escuchaba en el comedor era el del choque de los cubiertos en los platos. Entonces, Emma mira de reojo para el hijo y la melancolía es tan evidente en sus facciones que ella no es capaz de seguir adelante con esa pantomima ni por un instante más.

«Regina, ¿acaso planeas volver a asumir tu cargo de alcaldesa?» La pregunta, obviamente, es recibida con sorpresa, no solo por Regina, sino por todos los presentes en esa mesa, cuando el sonido de los cubiertos cesa por completo.

«No comprendo su pregunta» Emma casi sonríe al identificar la expresión de desagrado en el rostro de Regina, una vieja conocida.

«Creo que he sido muy clara» la desafía Emma con una sonrisa atrevida. En su silla, Henry bebió un gran sorbo de agua, sus ojos pasando rápidamente de una madre a la otra.

«Pues bien. No es que sea de su incumbencia, pero no creo que esa posibilidad sea viable. Y tampoco estoy interesada en persuadirla»

«Entiendo» Emma se lleva el tenedor a la boca, masticando su contenido, pero da continuidad a su plan «Entonces, ¿qué va a hacer?»

Silencio en la mesa una vez más. Regina enfoca su atención en su plato por un breve instante, ordenando sus pensamientos-y posiblemente haciendo acopio de la escasa tolerancia que le queda.

«¿A qué se está refiriendo realmente, sheriff?»

«Ya sabe» dice Emma con pretendida relajación «¿Qué va a hacer en la vida?»

Esta vez una sonrisa burlona escapa de los labios de Regina antes de decir

«Discúlpeme, Miss Swan, pero me cuesta mucho entender en qué puede incumbirle a usted»

«Solo estaba pensando, te quedas encerrada en esta casa día y noche. Puede ser bueno tener otra ocupación. ¿Sabes? Eres muy buena en la cocina» En el instante que el pensamiento cruza su cabeza, Emma es consiente del estrago que sus palabras irían a hacer.

Al oír la mención a la cocina, Henry abre los ojos de par en par, claramente consciente del peligro. En su defensa, hasta él intenta advertirle «Emma…»

Emma le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa llena de confianza antes de retirar el seguro de la granada.

«¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Granny si necesita ayuda en el restaurante?»

El hecho de que Regina abra la boca, pero que ningún sonido salga de ella por unos instantes, es una señal más de su evidente cólera. Y cuando las palabras por fin escapan, son exactamente todo lo que Emma espera.

«¿Cómo se atreve?»

«¿Qué? Solo fue una sugerencia» Emma se hace la desentendida, pero Regina lo ve todo rojo y nada hará que recule ahora.

«¿Sugerencia?» repitió indignada «¡Es un afrenta, eso sí!»

«Lo siento mucho, solo estaba intentado ayudar» la sonrisa mal disimulada en sus labios desmiente sus palabras.

«¿Y quién le ha dicho que yo necesito su ayuda? ¿O la de nadie? ¡Solo puede estar loca!» Regina se levanta de su sitio, sus dos manos aferradas a la mesa mientras su furia sale a relucir «¿Tengo que recodarle, sheriff, quién está viviendo de prestado bajo mi techo? ¿Comiendo la comida que yo preparo? Y es más, ¿tengo que recordarle con quién está hablado?»

«Mamá, ella no lo dijo por hacer mal» intenta Henry remediar con voz débil, lo que parece agrandar la ira de Regina, aunque solo sea por un breve instante.

«Aunque así fuese, Henry, y no lo creo, tal vez Miss Swan necesite que le recuerden cuál es su sitio»

«¿Mi sitio? ¿Acaso formo parte de la servidumbre y esto es un episodio de Downton Abbey?» Bromea Emma, mostrándose decidida a no ceder esta vez «¿Sabes algo, Regina? Tal vez no te guste lo que tengo que decir, pero eso no significa que no tengas que oírlo. No, mientras formemos parte de la misma familia, lo que viene al caso cuando hay dos madres de un mismo hijo. Así que ahí va: ya ha llegado el momento de que salgas de la campana de cristal en que te has escondido»

«Henry, vete a tu cuarto» la orden de Regina es dada en tono imperativo y sin espacio para argumentaciones. Cuando Henry obedece sin cuestionar, Emma está segura de que ha apretado los resortes correctos, aunque los resultados puedan ser irreversibles.

En el momento que se quedan a solas, Regina se da la vuelta hacia Emma, su rabia completamente desnuda de cualquier máscara.

«¿Cómo se atreve a creer que sabe lo que me pasa? Es más, ¿supone que usted tiene el derecho de decirme cómo debo o no debo llevar mi vida?»

«Tal vez supiese más si hablases o demostrases alguna emoción de vez en cuando»

«Como escojo lidiar con mis sentimientos no está abierto a discusiones, sheriff. Ciertamente, no para usted»

«Es ahí donde te engañas, Regina. Por lo menos cuando mi hijo está metido en el asunto»

«¿Qué está insinuando?»

«Henry es un niño, Regina, pero no está ciego. Y cualquiera puede ver que no estás bien. No importa cuántas sonrisas falsas estampes en tu cara, siempre que lo apartas, lo hieres. Y eso es algo que no voy a tolerar. Así que si quieres encerrarte en esta casa y en tus tristezas, sola, es tu elección. Pero desde el momento en que Henry forma parte de tu vida, ya eso no es una opción»

«Que discurso más conmovedor, Miss Swan. Ahora,  
¿puede explicarme cuándo se ha vuelto una autoridad en maternidad? Porque hasta donde yo sé, era yo quien ha estado criando a su hijo durante diez años hasta que ha decidido formar parte de su vida. Perdóname, entonces, si cuestiono su autoridad parental»

«Sé que cometí errores, Regina. Pero ahora estoy aquí, y estoy intentando hacer las cosas correctamente. Y eso es más de lo que puedes decir tú en este momento»

Emma sabe que traspasó los límites en que instante que aconteció. Consigue ver claramente en la mirada de Regina el fuego y el hielo.

«Muy bien, ¿quiere una demostración de emoción, Miss Swan? ¡Aquí está!» Regina escupe las palabras, cargadas de veneno y tira una de las copas de cristal contra la pared, el vidrio se rompe provocando un ruido ensordecedor. Instintivamente, Emma cierra los ojos y cuando los abre de nuevo solo ve la silueta de Regina dándole la espalda y marchándose en retirada.

De repente, toda la adrenalina causada por la discusión parece desaparecer por completo y Emma deja el cuerpo caer pesadamente sobre su silla una vez más.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que unos pasos vacilantes anuncian la cercanía de Henry.

«Quédate donde estás, Henry, no quiero que te cortes» le avisa, refiriéndose a los trozos de cristal desperdigados por el suelo. Parado junto a la puerta, con su pijama, Henry de repente parece de nuevo un niño pequeño. Aun sin mirar en su dirección, Emma es capaz de sentir el desconsuelo de su hijo «No me mires así, chico, es lo último que necesito en este momento»

«¿Por qué lo has hecho?» Nunca deja de sorprender a Emma lo mucho que ve de Regina en Henry. En ese instante, la semejanza llega a ser palpable, en la forma en cómo él aprieta la mandíbula con rabia y algo que se parece a altivez, en un intento fútil de detener las lágrimas que están prontas en ser derramadas.

«Chico, sé que es difícil que lo entiendas, pero intenta comprender esto: cuando te importa alguien, a veces eso significa hablar la verdad. Aunque sea una verdad que nadie quiere oír» Emma le ofrece una sonrisa abatida «En este momento, ni a ella ni a ti puede que os guste, pero ese es mi papel. Así que voy a necesitar que confíes en mí, ¿está bien?»

La mirada ofrecida por Henry sugiere que nada está bien. Y a Emma no le queda otra opción sino concordar en un silencioso lamento.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Echada en su cama, con los ojos pegados al techo, más alerta de lo que cualquier persona tiene derecho a las dos de la mañana en un día laborable, Emma repite en su cabeza incesantemente los sucesos ocurridos en la cena. La conversación que tuvo con Henry, poco antes de que él le diera la espalda y se encerrara en su cuarto, desterrando así cualquier esperanza que Emma tuviese de darle un beso de buenas noches es, sin embargo, lo que más le pesa en la conciencia.

Le pidió que confiase en ella. Como si ella tuviese la menor idea de lo que está haciendo. Como si pudiese ofrecer alguna garantía de que sus acciones no van a destruir completamente lo que queda de su familia. Como si "salvadora" fuese un título legítimo y no una historia en un libro.

Emma apenas puede contener la risa, aunque su causa no sea la gracia y sí la ansiedad. ¿Confiar en ella? ¿Cómo le podía pedir eso al chico si ella misma no es capaz de hacerlo?

Arrastrando hacia abajo la ropa de cama, con la camiseta negra dejando sus piernas desnudas mientras sus pies permanecen encerrados en sus gruesos calcetines de lana, Emma abandona la cama de un salto, la energía de su frustración bullendo bajo su piel.

Caminar de un lado a otro del cuarto de invitados que se otorgó parece tan eficaz como intentar cerrar los ojos y contar ovejas y Emma siente que la invade una devastadora necesidad de respirar el aire helado que sopla contra la ventana.

El tejido de sus calcetines hace que se deslice por el suelo de madera sin emitir ningún ruido. De esa manera Emma casi alcanza la puerta del fondo cuando una voz la sorprende en la oscuridad de la cocina cuyas luces están apagadas.

«Creo que sus actuales vestimentas son bastante inadecuadas para el clima de esta noche, ¿no, Miss Swan?»

Las luces se encienden, revelando la presencia de Regina apoyada en la puerta de la cocina, su mano sobre el interruptor de la luz. Cogida _in fraganti_ , a Emma no le queda otra opción sino dar media vuelta sobre sus talones y encarar a la ex alcaldesa de frente, aunque en ese momento es su último deseo.

«Estás despierta» Emma confirma lo obvio y es obsequiada con un arqueo de cejas que no deja ver la menor admiración por su sagacidad.

«Si su intención es salir, al menos debería tomarse la molestia de poner una de sus asquerosas chaquetas» Regina se dirige hasta el fregadero y llena un vaso de agua «¿Y quién sabe? ¿Unos pantalones?»

«No podía dormir» Emma ofrece una justificación aunque no se la ha exigido, y aunque el tono de Regina ni siquiera indique el más remoto interés en sus motivaciones.

«Y claramente la mejor opción es morir de hipotermia» Regina bebe un buche de su vaso de agua «Puedo ver la brillantez de los Charming manifestándose en usted cuando revela esos impulsos»

Emma frunce el ceño, digiriendo poco a poco el insulto que reside en la superficie del tono irónico usado por Regina. Pero antes de tener oportunidad de responder o de defenderse, la Reina ya la estaba dejando.

«Bien, la veré por la mañana. O como mínimo su cadáver congelado. Que tenga una buena noche»

Sin más palabras, Regina le da la espalda, dejando a Emma sola en la cocina en plena madrugada.

La sheriff no sabe explicar qué la lleva a ir detrás de Regina en vez de seguir su primer impulso. La atracción ejercida por la ex alcaldesa, una extraña fuerza que ya hacía algún tiempo Emma había renunciado a comprender. Sea como fuere, encontró a Regina acomodada en el sofá de la sala de la televisión, envuelta en una gruesa manta y en un ambiente de comodidad que le parece poco habitual, por no decir completamente extraño.

Esta vez, es la voz de Emma la que provoca el susto.

«¿Cuál es tu excusa?»

«Miss Swan» Regina se lleva la mano al pecho, reprendiendo la llegada soterrada de la sheriff, lo que Emma ignora por completo, insistiendo en obtener una respuesta a su pregunta.

«¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?»

«Claramente no es la única con dificultades para conciliar el sueño. Pero, en lugar de ceder a los impulsos de naturaleza absurda como congelarme hasta la muerte, he optado por pasar mi tiempo viendo un rato la tele»

«Oh» responde débilmente Emma, siendo su atención capturada en algún momento del discurso de Regina por el programa exhibido en la pantalla del televisor «¿Y qué estás viendo exactamente?»

El tono de Emma no tiene la menor intensión de esconder su extrañeza e incluso sin mirar, es capaz de sentir el revirar de ojos de Regina como respuesta.

«Creo que es un campeonato de Patinaje Artístico sobre hielo, Miss Swan. Creo que es algo común en su mundo»

«Como una actividad que se hace en Navidad, tal vez. Cómo algo que grabas y ves en medio de la noche, realmente no»

Emma se apoya en el brazo del sofá, en el lado opuesto al ocupado por Regina.

«Es un deporte como cualquier otro» defiende Regina, sin estar de acuerdo con la observación hecha por Emma, lo que no sorprende a ninguna de las dos.

«No, no lo es. El futbol es un deporte. El béisbol y el baloncesto son deportes. El hockey es un deporte. Esto se trata de chicos y chicas en mallas haciendo piruetas en el hielo al ritmo de alguna música escrita por alguien hace tropecientos mil años» Emma no puede contener una mueca al expresar su punto de vista, a lo que Regina no se muestra tan impresionada.

«¿Por qué no me sorprende su total incapacidad para reconocer un verdadero arte incluso cuando lo tiene delante de las narices?»

«Ok, ¿primero llamas a eso deporte, y ahora intentas decirme que es arte?» Emma no esconde su consternación

«Sí, Miss Swan. Arte» Insiste Regina, exasperada. «Mire a esa chica que está ahora empezando su ejercicio. Tiene veintiséis años, así que no se trata de una de las competidoras más jóvenes y, como es capaz de observar, tampoco es una de las más guapas. Sin embargo, eso no tiene importancia desde el momento en que asume su posición en el hielo» En algún momento durante su explicación, Regina se pierde observando a la patinadora en cuestión, y los ojos de Emma acaban inevitablemente capturados por la expresión en su rostro.

Con los ojos fijos en la pantalla, los labios de Regina casi esbozan una sonrisa mientras las palabras que se le escapan absorben toda su atención

«A partir del momento en que comienza su presentación, todo adquiere un estado de la más pura gracia y ligereza. Pero eso no es todo. Una verdadera artista sabe encontrar el perfecto equilibrio entre velocidad, precisión y ritmo. No se trata solo de no cometer fallos, aunque eso también es fundamental. Es sobre todo el total dominio de su cuerpo y la expresión de eso con una coreografía a través de la cual la patinadora deberá ser capaz de ostentar la más impecable elegancia y armonía»

Emma bebe cada una de sus palabras con cierta admiración, cosa que ocurre no solo por la poesía que hay en el punto de vista de Regina, sino principalmente por el sentimiento derramado en su discurso. Regina, no obstante, no parece notar los ojos verdes que la acompañan con evidente admiración.

«La primera vez que vi una presentación de estas fue a finales de mi primer año en Storybrooke. Todavía recuerdo ver a aquella joven patinadora deslizándose por el hielo como si la gravedad no existiese y pensé que eso era lo más cercano a la magia que había visto en este mundo. Claro está, antes de Henry»

Sin avisar y provocándole una particular sonrisa, el recuerdo de Henry asalta a Regina: apenas era un bebe en sus brazos, su manita envolviendo uno de sus dedos, la textura fina de sus cabellos, el profundo surco en su cabeza cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez y se encontró con la presencia de esa completa extraña que se convertiría en su madre.

La intensidad del sentimiento provocado por ese pequeño recuerdo es suficiente para arrasar con su falsa estabilidad.

Bruscamente Regina parece tomar consciencia de su exposición y cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los de Emma, la sonrisa que la rubia le ofrece, amable y pura, solo exacerba su malestar. Dándose cuenta del abrupto remolino de emociones reluciendo en los ojos oscuros de Regina, Emma hace lo que está a su alcance para aplacar su reacción: respondiendo a su más puro instinto, finge que nada ha pasado.

«Entonces…» sus ojos azules vuelven a centrarse en la pantalla del televisor, como por casualidad «¿Cómo sabes quién va ganando?»

Regina no responde inmediatamente, se siente aliviada por la salida ofrecida por Emma, aunque la onda de sentimientos que la trasborda a través de sus recuerdos sin su control le nubla momentáneamente sus sentidos.

«Como cualquier deporte, mantienen una puntuación» Regina ofrece finalmente una respuesta, cohibiendo notablemente sus emociones.

«¿Y no hay ningún tipo en tutú preparado para salir a escena?»

«Esto es patinaje sobre hielo, Miss Swan, no ballet» Regina pone los ojos en blanco, aunque una sonrisa nerviosa casi asoma en sus labios a medida que el ritmo de sus latidos se normaliza «Además, esta competición solo es femenina»

«¿Y quién es tu favorita?» pregunta Emma como quien siente genuina curiosidad

De lado, los ojos oscuros de la ex alcaldesa analizan las facciones comprobando su veracidad antes de responder.

«Le respondo si me promete no abrir la boca cuando los comentadores ofrezcan sus observaciones sobre las presentaciones»

Emma sopesa la propuesta por un instante antes de responder.

«Hecho»

* * *

Su madre lleva hablando por lo que parecen horas y Emma sabe que debería estar prestando atención, sabe que debería al menos intentar captar una u otra palabra de las que escapan de la boca de Snow, aunque sea para repetirlas ocasionalmente, y fingir que, de alguna manera, está participando de la conversación. Pero, al abrir su boca, lo único que escapa es un desconsiderado bostezo que Emma cubre rápidamente, aunque no lo suficientemente rápido para que pase desapercibido a los ojos atentos de su madre.

«Discúlpame, cariño, no era mi intención aburrirte con los detalles de la administración de la ciudad» se reprende Snow a sí misma, lo que no ayuda en nada al sentimiento de culpa que nace en Emma.

«No, no hay problema» Emma intenta ofrecerle una sonrisa alentadora, pero la amenaza de otro bostezo la transforma en una mueca.

«Claramente» dice Snow balanceando la cabeza en señal de auto reprensión «Además, el objetivo de esta comida era que pudiésemos compartir un momento entre las dos como en los viejos tiempos»

Considerando que esos viejos tiempos hacen referencia a un año atrás cuando Ema no tenía ni idea de que la joven profesora con la que compartía el apartamento era realmente una princesa encantada y su madre, Emma no puede dejar de considerar tal posibilidad altamente improbable. Pero no será ella quien vaya a destruir los sueños de Mary Mag-Snow.

«Mamá, de verdad, no es eso» la sonrisa que surge en el rostro de Snow siempre que Emma la llama mamá todavía es algo desconcertante, pero la rubia intenta no agarrarse a esos detalles «Es solo que no duermo muy bien últimamente»

La sonrisa de Snow inmediatamente dio paso a la preocupación como mostró el fruncido de ceño que tanto la asemejaba a la propia Emma

«No sabía eso, cariño. ¿Hay algo que te preocupa? ¿Puedo hacer algo?»

«Oh, no, no tienes que preocuparte, no es nada serio» Emma cubre su boca con una de las manos, conteniendo otro bostezo e intenta explicar la situación «Solo es todo el jaleo con Regina. Ella me ha mantenido despierta todas las noches»

«¿Cómo?» Snow casi se ahoga con el vaso de jugo que se había llevado a la boca. Con los ojos como platos, se esfuerza para no darle un significado equivocado a las palabras de su hija.

«Te he comentado que Regina tiene problemas de insomnio, ¿no? Digamos que…le he hecho compañía últimamente» Emma explica con naturalidad y Snow no consigue disfrazar su vacilación.

«Sí, me acuerdo de que algo comentaste» confirma ella lentamente, forzando una breve sonrisa «Si no te importa que te pregunte: ¿qué hacéis las dos todas las noches?»

«Ah, nada importante» responde Emma inocentemente, focalizando su atención en una gran taza de café negro que Ruby coloca delante de ella, con la esperanza de que le sirva de combustible para mantenerse despierta durante su guardia. Su respuesta, sin embargo nada sirve para tranquilizar las ansias de Snow.

«¿Qué tipo de cosas?» insiste Snow temiendo su intromisión, pero al mismo tiempo, preocupada de repente por la proximidad cada vez mayor entre su hija y la Reina Malvada. A David nunca le gustó la idea de que Emma viviese bajo el mismo techo que Regina y con aprensión y con un mal presentimiento Snow se da cuenta de que quizás su marido tuvo razón desde el principio.

«Ya sabes, vemos la tele, ese tipo de cosas» explica Emma vagamente

«La Tele» repite Snow sin conseguir imaginar que la respuesta fuera tan simple. Comprobando la duda en el tono de su madre-aunque no necesariamente sus reales motivos-Emma intenta aclarar.

«La mayor parte de las veces son campeonatos de patinaje sobre hielo. Aunque el otro día descubrí que a Regina también le gusta el futbol americano. Pero no el rugby. Cree que el rugby solo es una disculpa para que los hombres cedan a sus instintos primitivos y se comporten como primates. Cosa que medianamente comparto. Nunca vi el sentido a ese amontonamiento de tipos y la pelota parada, sin salir de un lugar»

Snow escucha la explicación ofrecida por la hija con atención y hasta con cierto alivio, aunque sus instintos le digan que sus preocupaciones no son del todo infundadas.

«Entonces, ¿durante todo ese tiempo que pasáis juntas no conversáis?»

«Claro. Ella me ha explicado básicamente todo lo que hay que saber sobre patinaje sobre hielo. Reglas, tipos de piruetas, saltos…Y yo le he explicado a ella las reglas del futbol americano. Y las aprendió bastante rápido. Cosa que aún no me lo creo. ¿Cómo puede haber vivido todos estos años en Estados Unidos y nunca haberse tomado la molestia de aprender al menos las nociones básicas?»

La incredulidad de Emma es casi alarmante, principalmente porque a ojos de Snow, por un instante, su hija parece completamente ajena al hecho de estar refiriéndose a la mujer que maldijo a sus padres y la mantuvo separada de ellos durante 28 años. Pero si existe algo que Snow aprendió conviviendo con Emma en los últimos dos años es que el enfrentamiento directo no es siempre la mejor táctica de abordaje. Razón por la cual Snow busca un acercamiento más sutil.

«Realmente estaba preguntando si habláis sobre…ya sabes…asuntos más serios. Como su recuperación. O hasta cuándo vais a vivir bajo ese arreglo» Snow alude con cautela. Aun así, Emma se muestra ligeramente incómoda con el rumbo que está cogiendo la conversación.

«No, realmente no. No hemos hablado nada de eso»

«Bien, ¿y no crees que tal vez deberíais empezar a discutir esos asuntos?»

«No lo sé. Quizás» Emma suspira y se rinde, aunque con reluctancia «Está bien. Sí. Probablemente estás en lo cierto. Pero la última vez que intenté hablar con ella sobre esas cosas, no acabó bien. Y tal como estamos ahora, por primera vez, las cosas parecen estar yendo hacia algún lado. Tal vez no conversemos sobre lo realmente importante, pero por lo menos ella está hablando con alguien, ¿sabes?»

«Entonces, ¿dirías que las cosas están mejor entre las dos?»

«Creo que sí» Emma deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa para nada intencional. Es suficiente para que Snow sienta el corazón encogerse en su pecho.

«Está bien saberlo» la sonrisa en los labios de Snow no está completamente desprovista de sinceridad, aunque tenga un gusto agridulce «Quizás eso signifique que pronto Regina estará plenamente recuperada. Tu padre y yo sentimos tu falta y la de Henry» A medida que las palabras se le escapan, Snow no parece notar que la sonrisa de Emma vacila hasta desaparecer por completo «¿Sabes? Hasta hemos pensado en buscar una casa más grande»

«¿Por qué haríais eso?» Emma no consigue detener la pregunta, aunque ya desconfíe de cuál será la respuesta.

«Bueno, aunque haya disfrutado los momentos vividos bajo el mismo techo, no podemos negar que el loft no fue pensado para acoger a una familia. Tu padre y yo estábamos pensando en una casa de dos plantas, parecida a la de Regina. Un sitio donde tú y Henry pudieseis tener vuestros propios cuartos. Quizás hasta un espacio al aire libre donde tu padre podría montar un pequeño establo»

«Perdona, pero no comprendo» Emma frunce el ceño, incapaz de disfrazar su desagrado por el rumbo de la conversación

«Bueno, siempre hemos sabido que el hecho de que tú y Henry estéis viviendo con Regina solo es pasajero, ¿no es verdad?»

«Claro» Emma se traga cualquier otra respuesta «Pero ¿qué te hace pensar que Henry y yo vamos a volver a vivir con vosotros después de esto?»

«¿Qué quieres decir?» pregusta Snow evidentemente confusa

«Mary Margaret, casi tengo treinta años. Tengo un hijo preadolescente, y un empleo fijo. Además, vivo sola desde los dieciocho años, eso si no cuentas el tiempo que tuve que compartir una celda en prisión» Emma se arrepiente de mencionar la prisión en el momento en que las palabras escapan de sus labios, pero decide no recular, aunque decide emplear un tono menos sombrío «Lo que estoy intentado decir es que por qué iría a vivir con mis padres a estas alturas»

Por la expresión herida en el rostro de Snow, Emma sabe que no escogió el momento adecuado para ofrecerle a la madre una dosis realidad. Con un suspiro, procura atenuar el golpe

«A ver, lo siento mucho. No estoy intentando herir tus sentimientos, pero tienes que concordar en que toda esa idea es un tanto absurda. Quiero decir, sí, vivir con Regina nunca fue planeado, pero vivir con vosotros también fue circunstancial. Reamente apreció que me abrieras tus puertas y haberme recibido antes de saber que era tu hija. Pero las cosas ahora son diferentes»

Con expresión abatida, Snow hace lo posible para no dejar transparentar la devastación provocada por las palabras de su hija.

«Tienes razón» admite en voz débil, y Emma procura consolarla, apoyando su mano en la suya. Pero entonces Snow levanta los ojos y en sus palabras se transparenta una dureza que no había antes «Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a buscar un sitio para los dos?»

Emma vacila por unos instantes, sus ojos verde-azulados digiriendo no solo la pregunta, sino lo que realmente se escondía detrás de las palabras. Cuando finalmente responde, es de buenas maneras, aunque no existe el menor trazo de sumisión en su tono.

«No lo sé, mamá. Cuando sea el momento, supongo»


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Después de su encuentro con Mary Margaret, y como no bastase su cansancio, Emma se ve sorprendida por una particular indisposición. El sentimiento no es provocado por nada que su madre le haya dicho en especial, sino algo en su tono. Algo que Mary Margaret no se atrevió a verbalizar, pero que Emma fue capaz de captar aun así. De esa manera, los resquicios de su encuentro se manifiestan por medio de una inquietud que la sheriff no consigue ignorar, como a un hormigueo provocado por una mala postura o los bostezos que la persiguen a lo largo del día.

La ausencia de cualquier ocupación mínimamente emocionante en su trabajo es bienvenida, ya que en su actual estado Emma se consideraba menos que capacitada para lidiar con grandes persecuciones o cosas por el estilo. Pero aun así, el aburrimiento que es rellenar papeles no le ayuda a mantenerse despierta. Todo lo contrario: el tedioso ejercicio acaba produciendo un efecto casi hipnotizador hasta el punto de que más de una vez Emma casi se cae de la silla cuando el parpadeo se convierte en una no intencional cabezada.

Con una disculpa incoherente cualquiera, ofrecida en medio de un bostezo y refunfuño, su palabras ininteligibles e insignificantes no llegan a oídos de un desinteresado Leroy, y la sheriff da gracias cuando el teléfono rompe el silencio de la tarde. Sin embargo, su satisfacción dura poco y da un nuevo significado al refrán "ten cuidado con lo que deseas"

«Comisaría de policía» la rubia se lleva el auricular al oído rápidamente, abriendo los ojos con la esperanza de que no se cerrasen por completo a pesar de sus esfuerzos «Sí, soy la sheriff Swan»

Suprimiendo otro bostezo, Emma casi derrama el café que tiene en las manos en el instante en que la voz del otro lado de la línea se manifiesta informando el motivo de su llamada.

«Sí, de momento yo soy la responsable de Henry Mills» confirma la sheriff tomando aliento sin ser consciente de eso. Con el ceño fruncido en señal de evidente alarma, Emma intenta asimilar lo que acaba de oír, y por un momento el cansancio queda olvidado «Es-espere un minuto. Eso no puede ser verdad»

Desde su mesa, en el lado opuesto, Leroy es incapaz de ignorar el rostro preocupado de su jefa. De repente, se queda en tensión, esperando cualquier información que justifique semejante tribulación.

«No, no es necesario. Ya estoy yendo» con un golpe seco, Emma cuelga el auricular, su mano olvidada sobre el aparato en los segundos en que la sheriff permanece inmóvil decidiendo sus próximos movimientos.

«¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién era?» la voz grave del enanito arranca a Emma de su torpor.

«Era de la escuela de Henry» responde ella con expresión distante cuando sus propias palabras la instigan con una súbita urgencia «Tengo que irme»

Sin ofrecer cualquier explicación concreta, Emma se pone la chaqueta roja y se dirige a la salida a paso apurado. Con tono aprensivo, la voz de Leroy la alcanza antes de que saliese por la puerta.

«¿Todo bien con el chico?»

«No» admite Emma en un suspiro, mordiendo el interior de su moflete, la preocupación oscureciendo su semblante «No creo que lo esté»

* * *

En el instante que llega a la escuela y se encuentra con la figura del hijo sentado en uno de los bancos de madera que hay en el pasillo del lado de fuera del despacho de dirección, Emma se da cuenta, por primera vez, de la rabia que está sintiendo.

La intensidad la pilla por sorpresa. Además de eso, su origen es confuso, contaminado por una serie de sucesos que preceden a ese momento, pero también atemperado por la acumulación de pequeña cosas que no poseen ninguna relación directa con lo ocurrido, al menos a primera vista.

Intentado no soltar todo sobre el muchacho, aunque indiscutiblemente se merece un buen castigo, Emma no le dirige la palabra al chico.

Con una mirada atenta mira al hijo rápidamente solo para comprobar que físicamente no tiene nada. Henry se muestra lo suficientemente avergonzado como para no buscar su mirada, el mentón presionado contra el pecho mientras sus cabellos desobedientes apuntan a todas las direcciones, cosa que Emma acaba considerando ligeramente reconfortante. Significa que, al contrario de lo que dicen sus recientes acciones, los genes delincuentes heredados de sus padres biológicos todavía no se revelan por completo predominantes en él.

La directora de la escuela recibe a Emma enseguida y detrás de su mesa de caoba y sus gafas de pasta gruesa, la mujer de la que Emma no consigue recordar el nombre-cosa de la que está segura Regina sí se acodaría sin esfuerzo-le ofrece detalles de todo lo ocurrido, así como las medidas que deberán ser aplicadas al joven acusado.

Sin decir nada, Emma escucha el relato completo atentamente y se sorprende cuando la supuestamente severa directora se muestra dispuesta a dejar de lado una expulsión por la promesa de que Henry no vuelva a hacer algo semejante en el futuro. La mujer menciona la ficha ejemplar que el muchacho tiene, las notas en su boletín con la caligrafía de Mary Margaret señalando su buen comportamiento, y ahora está claro para Emma el motivo de su inesperada benevolencia.

Henry Mills es hijo de Regina Mills. Y por más que Emma sea en la actualidad responsable de él, lo último que cualquier persona de esa ciudad desea-incluida la directora del colegio de su hijo-es enfrentarse con la Reina Malvada.

Aunque eso signifique pasar por alto el inadecuado comportamiento y en potencia peligroso del chico.

Con renovada determinación-y también con cierta repugnancia-Emma no necesita pensar dos veces o preguntar a Henry al respecto. Ella va a encargarse de que nada remotamente parecido vuelva a pasar y esa es una de las pocas certezas que tiene en ese momento. Una garantía que ella ofrece a la directora con toda seguridad.

 _La importante es que nadie salió herido,_ es el consuelo ofrecido por la mujer cuando acompaña a Emma hasta la salida. Pero al encontrarse Emma con la figura cabizbaja de su hijo, sentado solo, los codos huesudos apoyados en sus rodillas y la espalda arqueada en señal de completa derrota, Emma no puede dejar de pensar justamente lo contrario.

«Vamos chico» anuncia ella con voz seca y sigue hasta la salida sin mirar hacia atrás, esperando que él siguiera sus pasos. Emma ya había colocado la llave en el contacto cuando Henry abre la puerta del pasajero y entra en el coche, las piernas encogidas lo que dejaba ver un necesario ajuste del asiento.

En su defensa el muchacho no hizo ninguna pregunta, aunque la inseguridad era visible en sus facciones y se hacía más evidente a medida que el coche de Emma cogía una ruta que no se parecía en nada al camino a casa. Sin embargo, Henry no tardó en identificar el camino escogido. Especialmente cuando, en la distancia, los dos pares de ojos divisan la figura difusa de un familiar castillo.

Aun sin mirar para Henry, Emma siente la tensión en sus músculos atenuarse al reconocer el sitio a donde se dirigían, que aún guardaba para madre e hijo tanto significado. Pero, al parar el coche, ella no hizo movimiento alguno que indicara intención de abandonar la comodidad ofrecida por la calefacción del interior del coche.

Henry acepta su decisión sin cuestionamientos, las manos enfiladas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y los ojos fijos en el salpicadero del coche, a la espera de algo que ni él sabe lo que será.

Las reprimendas siempre vinieron de Regina. Por más que en los últimos meses, Henry había sido consciente de su comportamiento nada ejemplar, Emma siempre se mostró infinitamente más complaciente de lo que su madre adoptiva nunca fue-especialmente teniendo en cuenta los más recientes acontecimientos. Aun así, él nunca había hecho nada que fuese susceptible de un castigo severo.

Sería la primera vez.

«Realmente me gustaría comprender de dónde te vino esa inclinación de lanzar cosas, que tú y tu madre parecen compartir» Henry no ofrece ninguna respuesta, sin saber qué decir, de modo que Emma continúa «No es que exista una justificación, pero, ¿por qué lo harías? ¿Tirar tu silla contra la pared en mitad del aula? Podría haber herido a alguien, chico»

«Lo sé» parece por fin encontrar su voz, después hizo una pausa larga, separando su confirmación y su confesión «Quería herir a alguien»

Desconcertada ante tal sinceridad, Emma pregunta calmadamente, aunque el torbellino de dudas está inundando su mente

«¿A quién?»

«A un idiota» responde Henry con desinterés, su voz casi inaudible, aunque su rabia contenida era perceptible.

«Tengo que decir, chico, que toda esa agresividad…no va contigo»

«Quizás estuviese contando con el elemento sorpresa» Henry se atrevió con un rápido mirar de reojo en la dirección de Emma, midiendo su reacción.

Emma se esfuerza para permanecer impasible. Es algo de lo que ya fue testigo en Regina muchas veces, y solo ahora se da cuenta de la dificultad que se oculta detrás de ese gesto.

«Tienes suerte de haber heredado la puntería de tu abuelo» suspira largamente la sheriff, evaporándose por completo los últimos resquicios de su paciencia «¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubieses acertado? ¿Si hubieses herido a alguien? ¿No solo al estúpido que haya estado molestándote, sino a un compañero que estuviese cerca, un completo inocente? ¿Qué habrías hecho, Henry?»

Algo en el estremecimiento que se traga el discurso de Emma, en la forma en cómo a cada pregunta sus palabras ganan una connotación cada vez más severa, parece afectar finalmente al chico. Desvía los ojos de Emma una vez más, el rubor, provocado por el inesperado peso de sus actos, extendiéndose por su rostro.

«No lo sé»

«Bueno, esa es una respuesta estúpida» Emma no consigue contener su respuesta, su frustración venciendo a su autocontrol. Y es suficiente para despertar descaradamente la rabia que el chico estaba guardando en su interior.

«¿Qué quieres que diga?» responde Henry de forma desafiante, su enfrentamiento chocando directamente con el temperamento exacerbado de Emma.

«¿No es obvio? ¡Quiero que me digas que lo sientes! Que nunca herirías a nadie a propósito. Que todo esto solo es un malentendido. Porque ese no es el chico que yo conozco» Pero el evidente enfado de Emma solo sirve para instigar más la revuelta del chico.

«Bien, ¡lo siento mucho, sí! ¡Siento mucho no haberle acertado a aquel idiota en la cabeza!»

La intensidad con la que explotó el hijo no es algo que Emma no hubiera presenciado, pero no en esas proporciones. Es suficiente para dejarla sin palabras.

«Hen…»

El chico continúa a pesar de la débil protesta ofrecida por su madre biológica, su rostro rojo, pero esta vez de furia contenida.

«¿Y quieres saber? ¡Tal vez tú no me conozcas de verdad! ¡Quizás sea hijo de la Reina Malvada!»

Cuando sus palabras escapan, alto y claro, chocando contra la ausencia de reacción por parte de Emma ante sus palabras, el confinado espacio del coche se vuelve mucho más reducido. Sin esperar respuesta de la madre, Henry huye de su presencia, golpeando con fuerza la puerta al salir.

«¡Hey, chico!» Emma lo llama recuperándose enseguida y saliendo tras él «¡Henry!»

«¡Déjame en paz!» grita él a su vez, su voz ahogada por las rachas de viento.

«¡No puedo hacer eso!» grita Emma intentando que su voz se oyera por encima del vendaval, la distancia entre los dos cada vez mayor «¡Si vuelvo a casa sin ti, tu madre me mata!»

Henry se da la vuelta hacia ella de un movimiento, los rebeldes cabellos completamente revueltos por el viento, las lágrimas corriendo libremente por su rostro.

«¿Acaso estás ciega? Apenas consigue soportar mi presencia. ¡Si regresas a casa sin mí, se sentiría aliviada!»

No son solo las palabras, sino la más pura convicción en ellas lo que hace que Emma se quede congelada donde está. Eso es el sufrimiento que ve en los ojos enrojecidos de su hijo.

Cuando finalmente alcanza a Henry, él está sentado en su castillo, su respiración jadeante por su huida o por sus lágrimas (Emma no lo sabría asegurar), mientras sus piernas se balancean a pocos centímetros del suelo.

En silencio, Emma se acerca y se sienta a su lado, sus hombros rozándose por un breve momento. Henry seca insistentemente las lágrimas que se empeñan en continuar escapando a su control, el mentón erguido mientras mira a un punto invisible con absoluta ferocidad.

«¿Me quieres contar qué te hizo ese idiota para que mereciera que le lanzaras una silla en mitad de la clase de biología?» pregunta la rubia buscando el mismo punto invisible que el hijo, pero encontrando solo un espacio vacío.

«No particularmente» responde Henry aspirando.

La visión de su hijo con el corazón en pedazos hace que Emma quiera matar a Regina. Violentamente. Pero entonces mira al chico una vez más, la forma orgullosa en cómo mantiene la cabeza erguida, cómo se seca las copiosas lágrimas intentando ocultar su existencia, y todo lo que consigue ver es a Regina haciendo lo mismo. Regina negando asumir su fragilidad, aunque le cueste lo que más ama. Regina negándose a exponer su corazón roto por la estúpida noción de que es la única forma de supervivencia.

Todo eso deja a Emma aún más furiosa, pero al mismo tiempo, transforma la diana de su ira en un enorme borrón.

«Voy a decirte una cosa, chico y tienes que confiar en mí» Emma mira a Henry esperando que él haga lo mismo.

«¿Qué?» pregunta él suavemente, desconsolado. Sus ojos azules posándose en la figura de Emma mientras el viento soplaba en sus oídos

«Puede que no sepa de muchas cosas. Pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es de que no existe nada y nadie en este mundo, o en cualquier otro, que tu madre ame más que a ti» algo en la gravedad de su voz hace que Henry acepte la declaración de Emma sin objeciones. Con seguridad y seriedad ella completa, y no solo como consejo sino también como una orden «No te atrevas a dudar de eso nunca, ¿entendido?»

De camino de vuelta para la casa casi ninguna palabra es intercambiada. Pero entonces, poco después de que Emma estacionase y antes de salir del coche, Henry colocó una mano sobre la suya, sus ojos inmensos y suplicantes.

«Por favor, no le digas nada»

«Chico, ¿me estás pidiendo que le mienta a tu madre?» Emma vacila un momento, frunciendo el ceño.

«No. Bueno, creo que sí» responde Henry torpemente

«¿Y por qué debería hacer eso?»

«No quiero que ella se preocupe» el chico admite con una voz baja y avergonzada. Es suficiente para desarmar las defensas de Emma y hacer que ella considere sus opciones por un momento.

«Me tienes que prometer que nunca más vas a hacer algo así. No importa lo idiota que sean los chicos» Emma dicta sus condiciones con irrefutable firmeza «Tu madre te crio mejor que eso»

«Lo sé» consiente Henry rápidamente «Lo prometo»

«Ok, entonces» esa es la simple respuesta que Emma ofrece. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo aprecia su habilidad en reconocer cuando le están mintiendo. Especialmente si ese alguien es su hijo.

* * *

Cuando finalmente el día llega a su fin-y Emma tiene la sensación de que ese día ha durado más de lo que debería- en vez de ofrecer una inarticulado "buenas noches" y entregarse al confort de su cama, obedeciendo a una fuerza que la impulsa, y que no se atreve a reconocer conscientemente, Emma baja las escaleras de regreso a la sala, esperando encontrar a Regina en su habitual sitio en el sofá.

De espalda a Emma, sin indicio de que haya percibido su presencia, Regina murmura algún insulto poco inteligible dirigido al mando a distancia que tiene en las manos.

«¿Qué estás haciendo?» pregunta Emma rascándose la cabeza. Al sonido de su voz, Regina recobra la compostura, aunque su atención permanece en el aparato de televisión que tiene delante.

«Estaba intentado programar una grabación, pero a pesar de estar siguiendo las instrucciones del manual, este aparato simplemente se niega a colaborar» la impaciencia contenida en la voz de Regina ni siquiera es disfrazada. Y por un breve instante, Emma se contenta con observar los intentos frustrados de la ex alcaldesa con cierta diversión.

El momento-así como la paciencia de Emma-no dura mucho.

«Regina, ¿no puedes hacer eso a otra hora? Nos vamos a perder las finales»

«¿Qué cree que es lo que estoy intentando grabar?» Regina le ofrece una mirada exasperada a la cual Emma no sabe cómo responder

«¿Por qué no lo vemos simplemente en directo?» Emma pregunta sin poder encubrir su falta de perspicacia. Irritada por no conseguir que el aparato electrónico funcione de acuerdo a sus deseos, Regina le ofrece una respuesta desnuda de cualquier artificio.

«Porque está cansada y necesita claramente una buena noche de sueño» los ojos de Regina continúan analizando con total atención el manual que tiene en las manos, buscando comprobar dónde está su error y si no fuese por la total falta de respuesta de Emma, tal vez no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo extraño que sonaron sus palabras.

Pero entonces, como un eco descoordinado, escucha lo que acaba de decir y se congeló momentáneamente, sintiendo el peso del silencio que se formó entre las dos. Y es cuando el mando a distancia en sus manos deja de ser el foco para transformarse en un refugio.

«No lo pude dejar de observar durante la cena» ofrece Regina una justificación torpemente.

«Oh» es lo máximo que Emma consigue articular. Y entonces hace lo que le es más familiar y opta por atenerse a cuestiones prácticas en vez de enfocarse en los millones de significados que pueden o no estar detrás de ese pequeño gesto ofrecido por Regina «¿Por qué no me dejas que lo intente?»

Sin discutir-lo que revela mucho del actual estado de la ex alcaldesa-Regina le entrega el mando a distancia y el manual. Emma solo coge el primero.

«Los manuales están sobreestimados» dice la rubia con un exceso de confianza que Regina retribuyó con un revirar de ojos. Cosa que se intensificó cuando en cuestión de pocos minutos Emma consigue hacer funcionar al aparato. «¿Viste?»

«Eso es la suerte del principiante» Regina no da el brazo a torcer, aunque tampoco contiene la sombra de una sonrisa que se esboza en su rostro cuando Emma prácticamente resplandece de satisfacción.

«Di lo que quieras, si esto te ayuda a dormir, Señora Alcaldesa»

«Buenas noches, Miss Swan» es lo máximo que Regina concede antes de darle la espalda y caminar hacia sus aposentos.

«Que duermas bien»

Las palabras de Emma llegan a su oído mientras ella todavía está subiendo las escaleras, y más tarde, cuando se despierta por el sonido de sus propios gritos en medio de la noche, el sudor empapando su cuerpo mientras los recuerdos de sus pesadillas todavía están a una distancia casi tangible, Regina recuerda precisamente por qué ha pasado tantas noches en claro hasta entonces.

* * *

Es probablemente debido a su estado de extenuación física junto a las dos copas (tal vez tres) de vino que tomó en la cena por lo que la rubia no se despierta con los gritos de Regina y sí con las sacudidas amables de su hijo de doce años.

«¡Emma, despierta!» insiste el chico obstinadamente y no pasa mucho tiempo para que se dé cuenta de que la presencia de Henry en su cuarto no es un sueño.

«¿Henry?» Emma se restriega los ojos intentado asimilar lo que está pasando «¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, chico? ¿Qué hora es?»

«¡Tienes que venir, creo que alguien está atacando a mi madre!» él habla deprisa, sin dar más explicaciones, solo una expresión de pánico estampada en sus facciones.

Las palabras de Henry son más que suficientes para que Emma despierte por completo de su letargo y con el chico a su lado se dirija al cuarto de Regina. Con la mano sobre el pomo, Emma recibe con un mal presentimiento que la puerta está cerrada.

«¡Regina!» Emma llama a la ex alcaldesa con urgencia, pero no obtiene respuesta. A su lado, con la mano agarrando su camiseta de dormir, Henry acompaña el menor de sus gestos con evidente ansiedad. Golpeando en la puerta, Emma insiste «¡Regina, por favor, abre la puerta!»

Las llamadas de Emma son recibidas por el más absoluto de los silencios.

«¿Por qué no responde?» pregunta Henry en un susurro asustado. Emma está a punto de responder a su hijo para tranquilizarlo, cuando un sonido llama su atención.

Apoyando la oreja en la puerta de madera, Emma intenta identificarlo a cualquier precio. La resonancia es casi imperceptible, pero entonces escucha un sollozo ahogado y con una claridad desconcertante las piezas encajan en su cabeza.

Cuando se despertó y se encontró con la presencia de Henry en su cuarto en medio de la noche, Emma dedujo que el chico había tenido una pesadilla. Pero no es él quien tiene fantasmas de un pasado sangriento poblando sus recuerdos.

Regina sí

«Chico» Emma se vuelve hacia Henry y se agacha hasta que sus ojos están a la misma altura de los de su hijo «Tu madre no está siendo atacada, ¿ok? Solo fue una pesadilla»

«¿Cómo estás segura?» la pregunta de Henry es perfectamente razonable, pero aun así Emma vacila, sin saber cómo explicarlo.

«Porque…es lo que sucede cuando a las personas le pasan cosas malas» responde ella basándose en sus propias experiencias.

«¿Qué hacemos entonces?» Emma sonríe débilmente. El chico que tiene delante ahora, ese sí es su hijo.

«Tú vuelves a la cama. Deja que yo cuide de tu madre» Emma dice con firmeza, pero el chico no está enteramente convencido. Ante la resistencia del hijo, Emma hace lo posible para fingir alguna autoridad parental-por más que todavía suene extraña en sus labios «Venga, ya me has oído. A la cama. No olvides que tienes escuela en pocas horas»

Con un suspiro de derrota, Henry recibe la caricia desmañada que Emma le hace en los cabellos antes de dirigirse de vuelta a su cuarto.

Una vez sola delante de la puerta del cuatro de Regina, Emma fuerza la cerradura una vez más, solo para comprobar si está cerrada de verdad, y así es. Entonces no le queda otro remedio que hacer algo que fue una de sus primeras habilidades en su descarriada juventud: asalto e invasión.

No le cuesta absolutamente nada, en unos pocos movimientos ayudada con su navaja suiza y una horquilla de pelo hace saltar la cerradura. Entonces, Emma abre la puerta lentamente, intentando no causar alarma en Regina e incierta ante lo que se iba a encontrar.

Inmersa en la penumbra del cuarto, Emma identifica a Regina sin dificultad. Sentada en la cama, con los brazos envolviendo sus rodillas dobladas mientas rodea su propio cuerpo, la ex alcaldesa parece no haber notado si quiera la presencia de Emma, ni cuando esta le habla directamente.

«¿Regina?» Emma la llama por el nombre suavemente, casi de manera imperceptible. La ausencia de cualquier reacción por parte de Regina la remite a un pasado todavía dolorosamente reciente. Con el pecho encogido, Emma insiste «Regina, ¿estás bien?»

Ninguna respuesta. La ansiedad de Emma se multiplica, aunque se esfuerza por no demostrarlo. Entonces, con una delicadeza que no le es habitual, Emma atraviesa el cuarto y se sienta frente a Regina, su cuerpo hundiéndose en el blando colchón de la inmensa cama de matrimonio.

«Henry te oyó»

Los ojos de Regina no buscan los de Emma en ningún momento y por un instante la rubia ni siquiera está segura de si la mujer que tiene delante es consciente de su presencia. Pero entonces, la voz de Regina se manifiesta, ronca por las lágrimas que todavía están presas en su garganta.

«Cuando me duermo, ella vuelve. Ni muerta, ni viva…» el timbre de Regina es casi un suspiro vacío de fuerza «Como Daniel»

Emma no recuerda que Regina haya pronunciado nunca el nombre de él en su presencia. El hecho de hacerlo ahora es suficiente para robarle el aliento.

«Y de la misma forma en que hice con él, tengo que matarla de nuevo» Sus ojos castaños finalmente recaen en la figura de la sheriff que la escucha atentamente «Y de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Nunca para. Nunca termina»

«Solo es una pesadilla» Emma intenta reconfortar a Regina, su deseo es tocarla aunque sea para anclarla a ese mundo y asegurarse de que nunca más escape de esa realidad «No es real»

«Pero es real» la voz de Regina la estremece e, incluso a media luz, Emma consigue ver el brillo de las lágrimas derramadas que enturbian sus ojos oscuros «Todavía consigo sentir. El olor de la sangre. Su corazón latiendo en mis manos. Y entonces se detiene. Y es todo lo que consigo sentir. Es solo lo que consigo sentir»

«¿Era por eso por lo que estabas gritando?» pregunta Emma con delicadeza, sin lograr enmascarar la infinita tristeza que pesa en su ánimo

«Creí que era ella, pero era él. Como antes, pero al revés» las lágrimas de Regina corren libremente ahora y esta vez Emma no contiene el impulso, sus manos buscan el calor de su piel, mientras busca comprender el sentido de sus palabras.

«¿Él quién? ¿Daniel?» repite Emma con cierta aprensión. El nombre del palafrenero sonando como una violación en sus labios.

«No» Regina balancea la cabeza, negando con urgencia, su respiración cada vez más jadeante hasta el momento en que la confesión finalmente abandona sus labios «Henry…Arranco su corazón. Como hice con ella, como he hecho con otros»

Jadeando, Regina añade

«Esa es la venganza de ella»

El peso de su confesión parece ser más de lo que Regina consigue soportar y agitada por los vívidos recuerdos de su pesadilla, la ex alcaldesa casi no consigue respirar, el horror estampado nítidamente en su rostro, mientras que los sollozos hacen que su cuerpo se estremezca sin control.

Angustiada, Emma actúa por instinto, sus manos agarran el rostro de Regina hasta pegar su cabeza a la suya y con sus susurros logre apartar las voces de sus fantasmas.

«Está todo bien, todo bien…» Emma repite incesantemente, por más tiempo del que ninguna de las dos puede calcular. Sus ojos abiertos escrutan directamente el abismo existente en las esquinas más oscuras de la mente de Regina. «Henry está bien. Tú estás aquí. Es eso lo que importa»

Es un lado de Regina que Emma no había visto hasta entonces. Un secreto que ella guarda bajo siete llaves. Es aterrador e indescriptiblemente triste ser testigo de tan cerca de las ruinas de alguien. Y aun así, Emma permanece incapaz de separarse y sin intención de hacerlo. Una constatación que solamente en ese momento se le revela a la sheriff.

En su mente hay una larga lista compilada por Emma tras noches y noches de sueños que jamás admitiría. Una lista con todos los motivos por los que dejarse envolver por los encantos de Regina es una idea terriblemente estúpida. Una lista con todas las razones por las que ceder a sus impulsos no solo sería un error colosal, sino que tendría consecuencias verdaderamente desastrosas no solo para ella, sino para todos lo que la rodean.

Se trata de una larga, larga lista.

Pero sorprendentemente todos los ítems parecen desaparecer en el aire cuando Emma se ve así, tan cerca de Regina, el espacio entre sus cuerpos casi insuficiente para sus respiraciones y el sonido de las violentos latidos de su corazón.

Cuando Regina yergue los ojos se depara con la presencia casi sofocante de Emma, la más pura empatía parece derramarse de sus ojos verdeazulados, como líquido caliente que corre por sus venas inertes.

Entonces, en un gesto casi natural e indecorosamente íntimo, Emma enjuga una de sus lágrimas con sus labios, depositando el más suave de los besos en sus parpados. Y cuando se separa, la sal cosquilleando en su paladar, no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que los labios de Regina se posen sobre los suyos.

De inmediato, Emma no reacciona, su cuerpo inexpresivo ante la espiral de emociones que la acometen de golpe. Entonces la lengua de Regina invade su boca, caliente y sin aviso, y Emma casi no consigue contener el gemido que reverbera en las dos y muere en algún momento más tarde en las curvas del cuerpo de la mujer que ciertamente será su ruina.

En ese momento, sin embargo, Emma no lucha, no se resiste.

Solo cierra los ojos y se entrega.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Se esperaría que la Tierra temblase, que hubiese tormentas de rayos y truenos o tal vez una nube de humo violeta expandiéndose por Storybrooke-no sería la primera vez.

Lo que realmente pasa es menos poético o romántico de lo que se contaría en cualquier cuento de hadas o historia.

Solo el encuentro de dos cuerpos. Sudor y gemidos, ropas de más y ocasionalmente ropas de menos. Los cabellos de Emma derramados sobre las almohadas en un revoltijo de mechones rubios y Regina encima-claro-la espalda arqueada y los ojos cerrados, toda su concentración residiendo en la sensación del más mínimo toque.

Es una aparición la imponente reina entregada al más puro frenesí. La figura siempre compuesta y recta, ahora en completo desaliño, el pecho jadeante, las facciones en llama y el menor de los suspiros escapando de entre sus labios separados. Más que admiración, es con una arrebatadora sorpresa que Emma percibe que quiere más, la impetuosidad de su deseo casi exacerbado.

Ella quiere los ojos de Regina anclados a los suyos y la certeza innegable de que la mujer que tiene delante es consciente de quién está compartiendo su cama, de quién está tocando su cuerpo. De quién la tiene en sus manos.

Quiere su nombre en su boca, una y otra vez, hasta que las palabras pierdan completamente el sentido y todo lo que quede sea solo el sonido ronco de la voz de Regina en su oído.

Pero sobre todo, Emma quiere ver a Regina sucumbir por entero a su toque y cada gesto suyo es guiado por una incandescente necesidad de sublimación.

De esa forma, Emma eleva su cuerpo de la cama, una de las manos buscando apoyo, mientras la otra se pierde entre las piernas de Regina, luchando para controlar su respiración y el compás de su corazón, mientras sus dedos trabajan con destreza y precisión.

Entonces sucede rápido, Emma encuentra lo que estaba buscando y Regina abre los ojos, sorprendida con la intensidad de la onda de placer que se extiende por su cuerpo de una sola vez, casi sin aviso, sus expresiones contrayéndose y su voz ahogada cuando los labios de la rubia capturan los suyos con posesividad.

Cuando el cuerpo de Regina cae sobre el suyo, sin fuerzas y sin aliento, Emma se permite saborear los pequeños detalles de ese momento como el roce de sus pieles, el gusto de sus besos y la sensación de sus corazones latiendo descontroladamente. Regina cierra los ojos inmediatamente, el cuerpo rodando por las sábanas, pero sin romper nunca el contacto, solo aclimatándose a la presencia de Emma en su cama.

Antes de que cualquier palabra pueda ser dicha, su respiración adquiera un ritmo normal y Emma no necesita abrir los ojos para saber que finalmente el sueño ha rendido a la reina. No se puede decir lo mismo de ella, y por una infinidad de minutos, sus ojos verdes y vivos miran fijamente las sombras dibujadas en el techo y a la grandeza de lo que acaba de suceder.

Emma no sabe con seguridad cuándo el sueño acabó por vencer sus sentidos, pero cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, los rayos del sol invaden el cuarto sin pedir permiso, mientras una mano la sacude insistentemente sin ninguna delicadeza.

«¡Despierte, sheriff!» Emma restriega los ojos con una de sus manos y aunque no puede enfocar por unos segundos la figura que tiene delante, su voz es inconfundible

«¡Buenos días para ti también, Regina!» balbucea la rubia estirándose lánguidamente, sin entender la urgencia en el tono de la ex alcaldesa, aunque el fruncido de ceño de incuestionable censura que hay en su rostro difícilmente puede ser considerado una novedad.

«Tiene que marcharse» insiste Regina con vehemencia y tira un revoltijo de ropa hacia Emma que no deja de notar que la ex alcaldesa ya se encuentra debidamente vestida, preparada para otro día más.

«Realmente sabes cómo hacer para que una chica se sienta especial» refunfuña Emma somnolienta mientras se pone la camiseta que llevaba la noche anterior. Aun con su campo de visión cubierto por la prenda, es capaz de identificar el revirar de ojos ofrecido por Regina.

Con un suspiro de impaciencia, la ex alcaldesa añade

«Tiene que irse antes de que Henry se despierte y se dé cuenta de que ha pasado la noche aquí»

«Ah» Emma abre los ojos de par en par, la súbita comprensión aguzando sus sentidos mientras sus manos liberan los mechones que se habían quedado enganchados en el cuello de la camiseta «Cierto»

Con apremiante destreza, Emma rueda sobre la cama y la abandona de un salto, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la puerta, pero no sin antes ser detenida por la voz de Regina que, desde el lado opuesto del cuarto, coloca una mano en su cintura y adopta una postura de indiscutible superioridad

«Sheriff, ¿no se olvida de nada?»

Emma se congela en el sitio que está por un breve instante, como un ciervo que ve venir hacia él un coche con los faros encendidos. Sin saber a lo que Regina se está refiriendo exactamente, pero con una leve sospecha nacida de sus más íntimos temores, Emma vacila, la interrogación inadvertidamente presente en sus palabras.

«¿Gracias por esta noche?»

Esta vez, el revirar de ojos de Regina es deliberado e inevitable.

«Sinceramente, miss Swan…»

Con un gesto rápido, la ex alcaldesa tira algo en su dirección, que Emma coge al vuelo. Con un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, la rubia se da cuenta de que el objeto en cuestión es unas bragas. Las suyas, para ser exactos.

Con toda la dignidad que le queda, Emma levanta la mandíbula, recurriendo al máximo descaro que la situación le permite

«Eh, gracias»

* * *

Después de comprobar que Emma se había encaminado hacia su cuarto, Regina se dirige a la cocina con la intención de dar inicio a los preparativos del desayuno. Lo que no espera es encontrarse con Henry, completamente despierto y ocupado entre tazas y algo que sus sentidos le dicen que está a punto de quemarse en el fuego.

«¿Henry?» la expresión en el rostro de Regina refleja su evidente confusión

Con los ojos desorbitados, el muchacho se queda parado donde está por un instante, en su rostro una expresión idéntica a la ofrecida por Emma hacía un momento. Normalmente tal revelación solo serviría para atizar antiguas heridas, evocando dolorosamente las palabras de Henry el día en que Emma entro en sus vidas.

 _He encontrado a mi verdadera madre._

Pero hoy no. En ese momento la semejanza es casi reconfortante, de una forma que Regina no comprende y tampoco consigue explicarse a sí misma.

«Estás despierta» el muchacho parece decepcionado con tal evidencia y a Regina no se le pasa por la cabeza el motivo para ello.

«Es la hora en la que siempre me despierto. Tú, por el contrario…» replica Regina, aunque no es una censura y sí una vaga sospecha lo que se manifiesta en sus palabras.

«Era una sorpresa» admite Henry turbado. La espátula con la que revolvía los huevos en la sartén goteando sobre la encimera.

«Estoy segura de que Emma se sorprenderá al despertarse y encontrarse la cocina en llamas» suspira Regina y se dirige al fuego, sacando la sartén del fogón. Ante la súbita cercanía de su madre, Henry vacila un momento, solo para retroceder enseguida, cediéndole el espacio.

«No era para Emma» responde él en voz baja y no inmediatamente, lo que vuelve su confirmación más inquietante. Si no fuese por la cercanía, Regina ni lo hubiera oído.

«Oh» ella no consigue ni siquiera reaccionar, el shock blindando sus emociones.

«Te oí anoche» el chico habla nerviosamente, lo que solo hace que la ex alcaldesa se quede más aprensiva

«¿Escuchaste?»

«Emma dijo que estabas teniendo pesadillas» explica él y Regina más mal que bien consigue contener el alivio que inunda su cuerpo. Henry parece que no se da cuenta de nada «Entonces…me acordé de que tú solías hacer un desayuno especial cuando yo me enfermaba. Sé que no estás enferma, pero…»

En algún momento las palabras de Henry se pierden completamente y es posible que sea por el hecho de que Regina se haya dado la vuelta hacia él, los ojos oscuros y familiares que él conoce de siempre completamente enfocados en su figura, y Henry casi consigue ver, en un efímero destello, la afección que siempre estuvo ahí, aunque Regina nunca había encontrado la forma de expresarlo debidamente.

«Yo…» Regina no sabe qué decir, sus heridas expuestas peligrosamente ante su hijo.

Entonces, en un parpadeo, cualquier indicio de su existencia desaparece, y una vez más Henry se encara con el más absoluto de los vacíos. Ningún sentimiento. Ninguna empatía. Nada. Solo un impersonal sentido de diplomacia

«Aprecio la intención del gesto, Henry. Pero realmente, no era necesario»

Henry no responde, conteniendo su desilusión y Regina, percibiendo sus esfuerzos, ofrece una mínima indulgencia. Lo máximo que ella se permite, aunque íntimamente la voz de Cora se manifiesta cortante, condenando sus esfuerzos

 _El amor es debilidad._

«Creo que queda muy claro de quien has heredado tus dotes culinarias. Pero si quieres, puedes quedarte y mirar»

Una parte de Henry quiere correr sin mirar atrás. Pero otra parte, y se avergüenza admitirlo, solo siente la falta de su madre.

La madre que le preparaba sus desayunos especiales cuando estaba enfermo. La que le cortaba el pelo, preparaba su aperitivo, le reclamaba que dejara los zapatos tirados en el pasillo. Pero sobre todo, siente la falta de la madre que no sabía amar muy bien, pero que de igual manera lo amaba.

En momento como esos, Henry no está seguro si algún día la volverá a ver. Pero entonces, ella le ofrece una descuidada sonrisa, con su concentración enteramente enfocada en la preparación del desayuno. Y él se queda.

Y espera.

* * *

El desayuno compartido en familia es, como mínimo, incómodo. No en lo que depende de Regina. Contra todas las expectativas es de Emma, la ex alcaldesa se mueve por la cocina como la misma destreza acostumbrada, como si nada hubiese acontecido la noche anterior-fueran las desestabilizadoras pesadillas que la acometieron como las indecorosas actividades compartidas entre ella y la sheriff.

Por otro lado, Emma no consigue hacer nada a derechas, cosa que pasa en parte por no haber dormido lo suficiente para descansar-una vez más-, pero también porque cada cierto tiempo, contra su voluntad y sin su control, imágenes de la noche anterior invaden su mente sin avisar.

La primera vez que ocurre es cuando Emma pide la cafetera. Al estar el objeto al lado de Regina, ella se lo pasa sobre la mesa, y sus dedos se rozan levemente ante el movimiento. El más leve de los roces, sin embargo, desencadena una serie de recuerdos, todos con una riqueza de detalles, colores, y sonidos suficientes para que, en shock, Emma deje caer la cafetera entre sus dedos, derramándose el contenido en el mantel.

«¡Emma, cuidado!» Henry reacciona ante el accidente, empujando la silla en la que está sentado hacia atrás, buscando quedar indemne del desastre ocasionado.

«Disculpa…» tartamudea Emma, levantándose de la silla enseguida, pero Regina es más rápida y antes de que la rubia pueda reaccionar, la situación ya es contenida. Con una servilleta de tela, Regina absorbe el líquido oscuro que se había derramado por el mantel dejando una mancha en su camino.

«Está bien, solo ha sido un accidente» Regina le dice al hijo, aunque sus ojos se mantiene fijos en la sheriff.

«¿Qué te pasa?» Henry se dirige a Emma, no con censura, sino con desconfianza, los ojos semi cerrados en evidente señal de sospecha y el ceño fruncido en una expresión que es un espejo a la de su madre biológica.

«¿De qué estás hablando?» rebate a la defensiva Emma.

«No sé» Henry mueve la cabeza y vuelve a sentarse «Estás rara desde que te has levantado»

Antes de que Emma tenga oportunidad de responder, o de pensar en una respuesta, Regina interviene. Para su sorpresa y alivio.

«Henry, termina de comerte las tostadas o vas a llegar tarde»

La atención dedicada por Regina es suficiente para contener la inquisición del chico, que obedientemente le hizo caso. Emma no le agradece a Regina, aunque su alivio es evidente en sus facciones.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, los ojos de Regina se encuentran con los suyos por un breve instante, y Emma es capaz de ver un reflejo de algo allí dentro. No es algo que consiga identificar y existe una posibilidad de que ni Regina sepa de qué se trate.

Evitando que otra ola de recuerdos inusitados haga presencia, Emma desvía la mirada, optando por la ruta de escape más rápida.

«Vamos, chico, ya es la hora» Henry acepta su urgencia sin vacilar, corriendo hacia arriba para cepillarse los dientes antes de salir y dejando a las dos solas por unos incómodos instantes.

Jugueteando con las llaves del escarabajo, Emma centra toda su atención en el objeto que tiene en las manos, ignorando deliberadamente la presencia de Regina, así como la mirada inquisidora que desciende sobre ella.

«Disculpa por la…» dice Emma inarticuladamente, los dedos paseando por los dientes del objeto metálico

«Los accidentes pasan» responde la morena con desatención, observando la figura de la sheriff con cautela

Entonces, Regina está a punto de decir algo, después de un largo y poco común silencio por su parte, cuando Henry vuelve interrumpiendo el momento.

«Ya estoy» anuncia el chico, con la mochila a la espalda y una sonrisa cuidadosamente estampada en el rostro, la energía que reverbera de sus menores gestos llenando el ambiente en el cual antes solo había incomodidad.

«Vámonos entonces» Emma deja escapar un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo hasta entonces y se dirige a la salida parándose en la puerta al ver que no está siendo seguida. Al darse la vuelta, la escena que ven sus ojos la pilla por sorpresa.

Con exagerada formalidad Regina extiende una fiambrera hacia el chico. Emma yergue una ceja al reconocer el objeto, recordando de que ni las chicas usaban ya ese tipo de cosas, siendo dianas de los otros compañeros de clase. Sin embargo, Henry no hace la menor objeción al recibir el objeto. Todo lo contrario, la sonrisa en su rostro es algo que Emma no se acuerda haber visto en mucho, mucho tiempo.

«Gracias, mamá» agradece él, denunciando su suave tono su conmoción. Y por un momento Regina levanta una de sus manos, en un gesto instintivo de cariño que pierde fuerzas antes de concretizarse.

Emma no sabe lo que la detiene, pero sea cual sea el pensamiento que atraviesa la mente de Regina, es suficiente para devolver su sobriedad. Como si de repente fuera consciente de sus acciones. Como si el gesto de cariño fuese un delito.

Henry, por su parte, aguarda esperanzado. Con el corazón encogido, Emma lo llama antes de que la decepción lo invada. Y por la expresión del chico cuando los dos están solos en el coche, el gesto de Emma, aunque con buena intención, se revela tardío.

* * *

Sucede de nuevo a la hora del almuerzo, cuando Emma intenta echar una siesta en una de las celdas y se despierta con la voz de su padre.

«Ella no está aquí Emma» el responde con naturalidad y el sonido de su nombre es suficiente para que la sheriff despierte de su leve sueño.

«¿Quién?» pregunta ella sin entender y por la expresión de su padre no será él quien le explique.

«¿Regina?» responde David con el ceño fruncido «Estabas pronunciando su nombre»

«Ah» Fragmentos del sueño le vuelven con desconcertante nitidez. Es bastante para que sienta enrojecer sus mejillas «Estaba hablando con ella por el móvil»

Es la estúpida disculpa que Emma da y gracias a Dios que es David quien trabaja con ella en la comisaria y no Mary Margaret, porque si así fuera, Emma no sería capaz de salir ilesa.

«Aquí está su rosquilla, Doc» le dice Ruby colocando el plato en la mesa, delante de Archie. Con un ladrido, Pongo se manifiesta desde debajo de la mesa, donde está atado por la correa, recibiendo una caricia compadecida de la camarera.

«Gracias, Ruby» sonríe amistoso Archie y está listo para morder su rosquilla cuando una cortina de cabellos rubios se acomoda bruscamente en su mesa, en su frente.

«Archie, necesito su ayuda. De nuevo» enuncia Emma de forma sigilosa, el cuerpo echado sobre la mesa y sus palabras susurradas. Su comportamiento solo sirve para intrigar al psiquiatra.

«¿Va todo bien?» Archie se acerca mirando hacia los lados, conspicuo.

«¡Claro que no! ¡Por eso necesito su ayuda!» justifica Emma impaciente.

«Cierto. Y deduzco que el problema es con la señorita Mills»

«¿Por qué dice eso?» Emma yergue una ceja, sin contener su paranoia

«Porque ese fue el motivo de nuestro último encuentro» apunta Archie de forma obvia, entrecerrando los ojos tras sus gafas. Su respuesta parecer acertada, ya que Emma se relaja visiblemente aunque el nivel de tensión en su cuerpo todavía es bien patente.

«Lo que le le voy a decir, no puede decírselo a nadie. ¿No? Por eso de pacto entre médico y paciente»

«Bueno, técnicamente usted no me está pagando, así que…» Sea lo que sea que Archie ve en los ojos de Emma es suficiente para impelerlo a cambiar su abordaje «Quiero decir que sí. Absolutamente»

«Bien» Emma mira para los lados, comprobando que nadie más está oyendo la conversación «¿Se acuerda cuando le conté que Regina estaba pasando las noches en blanco?»

«Sí. Según su relato, Regina presenta un cuadro de insomnio»

«Pues eso, he descubierto el motivo» Emma atropella las palabras del médico «Está teniendo pesadillas. Con Cora, el tipo de las caballerizas y con Henry. Anoche se despertó gritando. Le dio un gran susto al chico»

«Ciertamente eso revela un elevado grado de perturbación. Puedo recetarle algunos remedios si ella acepta hacerme una visita en la consulta» ofrece Archie rápidamente, lo que solo aumenta la exasperación de Emma

«Gracias, se lo voy a sugerir. Pero esa no es la razón por la que le he buscado»

«Entonces, dígame. Soy todo oídos» afirma él, con los ojos fijos en Emma mientras una de sus manos busca la taza de café y se la lleva a los labios.

«Vale, se acuerda de que me dijo que me acercara a ella, para escuchar lo que tenía que decir…Pues, creo que he cometido un error porque hemos acabado pasado la noche juntas»

Archie casi escupe el café sobre la mesa, completamente desprevenido ante la confesión de Emma

«¿Vosotras, qué?»

«Ya sabe…heu…¿dormimos juntas? Una expresión para cuando tienes sexo con otra persona» responde Emma con ironía «Estoy segura de que, cuentos de hadas por medio o no, está familiarizado con el concepto»

Con el rubor subiéndole por el cuello, Archie intenta recobrar su postura profesional.

«Sí, claro. Es solo que…» se quita las gafas y se aprieta el puente de la nariz intentando concentrarse «Emma, ¿cómo ha llegado a pasar eso?»

«No estoy segura. En un momento estábamos allí sentadas, muy cerca una de la otra, y ella estaba llorando y todo lo que yo quería era hacer que sintiera mejor»

«¿Y?»

«Y eso, lo hice» Emma se encoge de hombros.

«Emma, todo esto es completamente inapropiado. Regina está en un momento muy vulnerable. Lo sabe mejor que nadie. Cualquier relación emocional puede representar…»

«¡Alto, alto, alto! ¿Quién ha hablado de relación emocional? Le puedo garantizar que solo fue sexo. Bastante intenso y todo eso, pero solo sexo, ¿ok?» justifica Emma inmediatamente, temiendo las implicaciones sugeridas por el psiquiatra.

«Quizás en otro momento eso fuese posible. Pero en las actuales circunstancias, yo no tendría tanta certeza. Regina está en medio de una recuperación bastante dificultosa de un terrible trauma. Ella necesita de todo el apoyo emocional posible, no a alguien que saque beneficio de la situación»

«Mire: si hay alguien sacando ventaja, es ella. Yo estaba ocupada haciendo todo el trabajo» Las imágenes de la noche anterior la visitan, otra vez, recordándole los motivos por lo que estaba buscando al doctor Hopper «Archie, le puedo garantizar que lo que ocurrió anoche fue totalmente consensuado. ¡Diablos! Era Regina quien estaba al mando. Lo que fue muy…» Emma se traga las palabras que están a punto de escapársele, los recuerdos nublando una vez más su atención.

Con algún esfuerzo, ella intenta centrarse en tema.

«Bien, el problema es que ahora estoy siendo asediada»

«¿Asediada?» repite Archie, intentando comprender, pero sin éxito

«¡Sí! Por las imágenes de la noche pasada. Imágenes muy vivas e inoportunas. No quiero que las cosas se pongan extrañas en casa y sobre todo no quiero que Henry perciba nada, ¿entiende?»

«Bien, podrías haber pensado en eso antes de actuar, ¿no?» Las palabras de Archie son recibidas por Emma con un afectado desdén y ni siquiera intenta evitar el sarcasmo en su respuesta.

«Gracias, _Dr. Obvio_ , pero ahora ya es tarde para esa opción»

«Tiene razón. Lo siento mucho. Solo que no veo cómo puedo ser de ayuda» admite Archie resignado.

«¿De qué está hablando? ¡Tiene que decirme lo que hacer!» Emma suplica, desesperada y algo en su tono conmueve al psiquiatra.

«Lo ideal sería que hablasen sobre el asunto. Quizás intentar entender que las llevo a tal situación» Emma hace una mueca, contraria a esa opción.

«¿Cuál es la otra opción?» pregunta Emma sin dudar y Archie responde conformado. Conociendo a Emma, semejante reacción no es nada sorprendente.

«Intente volver a la normalidad. Deje ese hecho en el pasado. Los accidentes pasan, aunque no estoy seguro de que la presente situación pueda ser clasificada como tal» ajustando sus gafas, su última sugerencia es directa y clara, sin dejar brecha a duda alguna «Y haga lo que haga: no deje que pase de nuevo»

* * *

Emma sabe que Archie tiene razón.

Ella ya lo sabía antes de que él se lo dijese.

Lo que ha pasado entre Regina y ella no puede volver a pasar. Y no solo a causa de la frágil armonía que finalmente parece haberse establecido bajo el techo de la mansión Mills, o por el hecho de que no se soportan en la mayor parte de los días. Tampoco es necesariamente por el hecho de que Emma está segura de que a Snow le daría un ataque fulminante si descubriese lo ocurrido (aunque ese sea un hecho de bastante peso) ni porque ella no tiene ni idea de cuál sería la reacción de su hijo si él se encontrase ante semejante información.

La razón por la cual Emma no puede dejar que eso vuelva a suceder es mucho más simple, y al mismo tiempo más compleja que todo eso.

Es porque le gustó. Más de lo que jamás se atrevería a admitir a nadie ni bajo los peores métodos de tortura.

No solo fue bueno, fue mucho más de lo que las palabras puedan explicar.

Y eso simplemente no puede estar bien.

Y, por tanto, no puede volver a repetirse.

* * *

Así que, por la noche, al regresar del trabajo, Emma se mantiene callada. Nada de charlas que puedan ser confundidas con un cortejo o preliminares-lo que, pensándolo bien, sucede con alarmante frecuencia entre las dos. No. En vez de eso, Emma se centra en comer su cena, escuchar las historias que Henry tiene para compartir sobre su día y por primera vez en semanas, se dispone a cerrar la noche temprano, yendo directo a la cama.

O al menos esa era la idea.

Pero entonces Henry pide ayuda con la maqueta que tiene que hacer para el día siguiente-y el chico es innegablemente hijo suyo, porque ha dejado el trabajo para el último día-lo que da como resultado una explosión de espuma, papeles cortados y tinta sobre la mesa de la sala de la tele.

Entonces, antes de que Emma dé de sí, y habiendo ya pasado de la hora de irse a la cama del chico, Regina lo manda derecho a dormir, sin espacio para discusión, tocándole a Emma limpiar y organizar el desastre dejado en la estancia.

En un minuto, allí está ella, rezando para que la acuarela no manche el sofá y al minuto siguiente alza lo ojos y se encuentra con Regina en la puerta, llevando una ropa muy diferente a la que llevaba durante la cena.

Emma sabe eso porque ciertamente se acordaría de esa tentación negra si ya la hubiese visto antes. Aún más cuando esa prenda abraza tan impecablemente cada curva del cuerpo de Regina.

La está mirando fijamente. Y al darse cuenta de eso, con igual incomodidad Emma percibe que Regina es más que consciente del efecto que provoca en la sheriff.

Claro que lo sería. Nada de lo que Regina hace es por casualidad.

«Vosotros dos ciertamente se superarán con ese proyecto. Temo que mi sofá no vuelva a ser el mismo»

«Es…» Emma responde sin gracia, las palabras tiene dificultad para salir de su boca reseca «Lo siento»

«Está bien. No es nada que no pueda ser arreglado» la respuesta de Regina, casi relajada, es suficiente para dejar a Emma en estado de alerta.

«Por lo menos hemos conseguido terminarlo» ofrece Emma como justificación, sin convicción

«Bien, ya es tarde» Regina enlaza la bata de seda alrededor del cuerpo, cubriendo la tentación.

«Eh…» con los ojos fijos en su silueta, Emma ni siquiera consigue articular un "buenas noches" mientras la ex alcaldesa le da la espalda con la intención de subir las escaleras de regreso a su habitación.

Emma todavía está amonestando a su propia estupidez cuando la voz de Regina llega hasta ella una vez más

«Sheriff, ¿viene o no?»


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Desde el primer instante en que el encuentro de sus labios tiró por tierra cualquier ilusión de un posible distanciamiento, cultivada hasta entonces, Regina es capaz de sentir casi físicamente la alerta de sus sentidos al servicio de sus instintos más primitivos de supervivencia.

Se trata de un error. Una más entre los tantos cometidos, aunque tal vez el mayor hasta ese momento. Aun así, con los ojos cerrados y con un ímpetu de alguien que no tiene nada más que perder, Regina se hunde en cada suspiro contenido en sus labios, gemidos ahogados en curvas, lugares secretos desvelados por dientes y uñas.

En el perfume, ahora familiar de Emma, un trazo leve dejado en sus sábanas, y de presencia casi envenenadora cuando la rubia se encuentra en sus brazos, Regina encuentra un refugio para sus fantasmas, minutos de paz en una eternidad de tormenta.

Entonces, por breves instantes, los ecos de alarma que resuenan en sus oídos son ahogados por sus propios gemidos, y por más que cada paso recorrido por Regina hasta entonces solo sirva para cimentar la certeza absoluta de que nada de eso puede acabar bien, ella se entrega, noche tras noche, como si cada una fuese la última, simplemente porque tal vez lo sea.

Sin embargo, ni la magia que Emma posee dentro y que de vez en cuando se derrama sobre Regina cuando sus cuerpos todavía están calientes y entrelazados es suficiente para sanar las heridas de su alma enferma.

La distracción es bienvenida. Un alivio. Pero es también pasajera. Poco a poco, a medida que los latidos de su corazón recuperan su ritmo normal, también las sombras encuentran su camino de vuelta.

* * *

Es como si estuviese a punto de escapar y de repente la gravedad la forzase hacia dentro de su propio cuerpo, con el aire escapando de sus pulmones en un impacto súbito y por varios minutos, Regina no se atreve a moverse, con la certeza absoluta de que sus huesos se han convertido en gelatina.

La sensación es bastante desagradable, pero nada sorprendente cuando sucede con una frecuencia cada vez mayor, viejos fantasmas descolgándose de su pasado y de su consciencia para visitarla todas las noches.

Normalmente Regina no consigue acordarse de los detalles, la oscuridad dentro de sí bastante grande para delinear contornos. Esa noche, sin embargo, no existen pinceladas difuminadas para protegerla de los contornos afilados de sus mayores tormentos.

Las figuras que se esconden en el reverso de sus parpados exhiben trazos tan definidos que llegan a ser afilados. Los colores vibrantes y las voces familiares haciéndose presentes y claras incluso después de su despertar y ni la consciencia es suficiente para apaciguar la turbación que agita su interior.

A punto de perder la batalla contra la manifestación física de su malestar, Regina abandona la comodidad de su cama corriendo con resolución hacia el cuarto de baño de su habitación. El movimiento brusco es suficiente para despertar a Emma que, incluso con la puerta cerrada, es capaz de oír el contenido de una escasa comida siendo expelido violentamente.

Dejándose guiar solo por los sonidos, Emma vigila mentalmente los menores movimientos de Regina en la estancia, dividida entre su preocupación y la certeza de que cualquier gesto suyo sería no solo rechazado, sino que podría poner en riesgo la frágil estructura sobre la cual, de momento, se mantiene en equilibrio la relación entre ambas.

Sin molestarse en encender ninguna luz, Regina vuelve con paso leve algo más tarde. Durante su trayecto, los ojos de Emma permanecen firmemente cerrados y en medio del sueño disimulado de la rubia, unas manos frías encuentran el menor de los consuelos en su simple presencia y en el silencio de preguntas no enunciadas.

* * *

Algunos días son peores que otros.

En días así, es difícil mantener las apariencias y Regina se hunde en las ocupaciones más mundanas con un pragmatismo nacido del desespero, en un intento obstinado de aferrarse a algo.

Emma y Henry intentan actuar con normalidad, ignorando deliberadamente la atmosfera cargada en un acto que sería hasta pasable, sino no fuese por las miradas incontestables intercambiadas con una ausencia de sutiliza que solo podía ser heredada.

En su interior, Regina se siente agradecida la mayoría de las veces. Sin embargo, en días como ese, los mínimos gestos de amabilidad son un detonador y cada toque-aunque sin querer-es equivalente a una descarga de adrenalina derramándose por sus venas, como la posibilidad de un tiro errado ofrecida por el contacto del frío cañón de una pistola presionando sus sienes.

Así, es inevitable que una mínima parte suya acabe sintiéndose sofocada por la torpe solicitud ofrecida por los dos.

Ellos no lo hacen con mala intención. Sobre todo porque todo mal ya ha sido hecho.

Cuando el timbre suena, su sonido recorre la mesa dejando por el camino un trazo de interrogaciones. Con una expresión vacía, Regina levanta la servilleta que tenía en el regazo, preparándose para atender la puerta cuando, sin aviso, la mano de Emma resbala hacia la suya. Tanta es la suavidad en el gesto que es necesario el añadido de palabras para que Regina asimile sus intenciones.

«Deja. Yo voy»

Sin el ánimo necesario para buscar su propia voz, Regina solo asiente con un casi imperceptible movimiento. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Henry la estudia con ojos atentos y la débil sonrisa que él le ofrece en aquel momento es suficiente para que ella no se deje ahogar.

Al menos de momento.

* * *

«¿Mary Margaret?» Emma no tiene por qué esconder su sorpresa «¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?»

«He traído una tarta» la mujer a la que Emma aún no se ha acostumbrado en llamar mamá ofrece una sonrisa radiante ante la que Emma no sabe con seguridad cómo responder.

«Ya veo» asiente recibiendo la inusitada ofrenda en las manos «Pero el porqué no ha quedado todavía muy claro»

Con un largo suspiro, la sonrisa ofrecida por Snow la estremece e instintivamente, Emma da un paso hacia delante, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

«Ok, me has pillado. La tarta no es solo un mero regalo»

«No me digas que has usado la "maldición de sueño" como uno de los ingredientes» La mirada ofrecida por Snow es suficiente para censurar el inapropiado sentido del humor de su hija.

«La tarta es una ofrenda de paz» justifica Snow, optando por ignorar el comentario.

«Mira, Mary Margaret, sin querer ser grosera, pero después de casi 30 años de desavenencias, veo difícil que un postre pueda resolver lo que hay entre tú y Regina»

«La tarta no es para Regina, Emma. Es para ti»

«¿Para mí? ¿Por qué?» pregunta Emma sin entender «Nosotras no estamos en guerra»

«Ya lo sé. Pero las cosas no han sido las mismas desde nuestra conversación en el restaurante y después de pensar mucho al respecto y conversar con tu padre, he llegado a la conclusión de que podría haber sido más comprensible ante toda esta… situación» gesticula Snow señalando a la casa, refiriéndose claramente al arreglo establecido entre Regina y Emma, aunque Emma está 100% convencida de que ni de lejos se le pasa por la cabeza la verdadera dimensión de lo que está pasando.

Si ese fuera el caso, SnowWhite hubiera aparecido en su puerta, armada con su arco y sus flechas, así como exigiendo la sangre de la villana, acusándola de haber robado también el corazón de su hija. O al menos es lo que Emma imagina y lo que, a pesar de su sentimiento de culpa, solo refuerza la decisión de la rubia de ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de confesarlo.

Tomando el silencio de su hija como un consentimiento tácito, Snow sigue con el discurso que había ensayado «Sé que todos estos cambios no han tenido que ser fáciles para ti. No ha sido fácil para nadie, la verdad. Pero es fundamental que sepas, Emma, que no importa lo que suceda, puedes contar conmigo y con tu padre»

«Lo sé» la respuesta de Emma, acompañada por un expresión de incomodidad, es más un reflejo que una sincera admisión.

Para su alivio, Snow no parece notar la diferencia, recompensando a su hija con una mirada esperanzadora.

«¡Qué bien!» Snow sonríe aliviada, aunque por motivos diversos «Bueno, esperaba aprovechar para ver cómo estaban las cosas, tal vez dar un beso a Henry antes de que se salga para la escuela. ¿No me invitas a entrar?»

«¿Cómo?» Emma casi se atraganta con las palabras. Sus ojos de repente abiertos de par en par y asustados «En verdad, no creo que sea el mejor momento»

La tensión en la voz de Emma es suficiente para levantar las sospechas de Snow, que no oculta su preocupación, el ceño fruncido de una manera que-por un breve instante-hace que a Emma le recuerde a Henry. Entonces, en un parpadeo la semejanza parece evaporarse, la voz de Snow quebrado el encanto.

«¿Por qué no? ¿Ha pasado algo?»

«Nada serio» justifica Emma rápidamente, la tensión aún visible en sus hombros «Solo…mira, Regina no está teniendo uno de sus mejores días, solo eso»

Las palabras de Emma, sin embargo, en nada tranquilizan a su madre.

«Querida, ¿qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso Regina ha hecho algo? ¿Ha intentado algo contra ti?»

«¿Qué? ¡No!» la simple deducción, por algún motivo que Emma no consigue dilucidar, la irrita profundamente «¿Por qué dices algo así?»

«Porque es sobre la Reina Malvada de quien estamos hablando, Emma. No importa lo que pase, no puedes olvidar con quién estamos lidiando aquí»

«¿Cómo podría? Eso es todo de lo que sabéis hablar. Todo lo malo que pasa es instantáneamente culpa de Regina» Intentando calmarse, Emma respira profundamente, su tono de voz baja considerablemente hacia un susurro no menos furioso «¿Quieres saber algo? Me importa poco lo que el resto de la ciudad crea o no, pero si hasta Henry, que tiene doce años, ha conseguido salir de esa fase, me pregunto si algún día tú y David series capaces de hacer lo mismo»

«Emma, yo…» Snow no es capaz de encontrar las palabras, completamente sorprendida por la altivez de la hija. Sin embargo, su expresión parece suficiente para apaciguar la reacción de Emma.

«Lo siento mucho. No he querido ser hosca. Tal vez yo tampoco tenga un buen día» Emma suspira visiblemente frustrada «No era mi intención tomarla contigo»

«¡No! Soy yo la que tiene que disculparse. Nunca fue mi intención enfadarte, Emma»

«No has hecho eso, Mary Margaret, es solo que…» Emma intenta encontrar la forma adecuada para expresarse «Seguís refiriéndoos a ella como la Reina Malvada. Entiendo que tenéis una historia»

«Es más que solo una historia, Emma. La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, tal vez más que cualquier otra persona ahora que Cora no está entre nosotros»

«Lo sé. Cosa que, para añadir, es bastante rara. Pero la cuestión es: no estoy diciendo que la reina a la cual hacéis referencia no exista, solo que no estoy convencida del todo de que ella y Regina sean la misma persona»

Snow está lista para contestar, pero Emma la interrumpe.

«Por lo menos ya no. Ella es la madre de mi hijo, para empezar. Pero más allá de eso, en este instante, Regina es también alguien que está pasando por malos momentos. Tuvo que poner fin a la vida de su madre para proteger no solo a Henry, sino a todos nosotros. Sinceramente no consigo ni siquiera imaginar lo que es cargar con ese peso. Pero lo que sé, lo que puedo decir con certeza, es que en esta realidad hay más para Regina Mills que solo el título de Reina Malvada»

«Emma, no puedes olvidar las cosas que hizo. Y sinceramente, ¿cómo puedes ser tan comprensiva? Quiero decir, además de todas las atrocidades, la sangre derramada, los corazones que arrancó, ¡mira lo que hizo con nosotros! Todo lo que nos arrancó por venganza»

«No estoy diciendo que apoye o justifique las cosas que hizo en el pasado. Y mucho menos estoy diciendo que tú deberías hacerlo. Pero yo he crecido en un mundo diferente al tuyo, Mary Margaret. De donde vengo nadie es bueno o malo completamente. Y eso vale tanto para Regina como para mí»

«Emma, sé que no te gusta que te llamen la salvadora, pero cree en mí, hija mía, eres buena»

«Ah claro, porque nunca he lanzado un maldición o robé un corazón, creo que puedo decir que sí. Pero si crees que no hubiera matado a Cora, o a quien estuviera amenazando a mi familia, entonces no me conoces Mary Margaret. Yo la habría matado con mis propias manos si hubiera sido necesario»

«¡Eso es diferente, Emma! Las circunstancias…»

«¡Exacto! Las circunstancias marcan toda la diferencia! ¡No se trata solo de quién eres, sino de las elecciones que haces! Y es por eso que creo que Regina merece el mismo trato. Ni más, ni menos»

«Entonces, ¿todo esta situación se trata de eso? ¿Crees que puedes cambiar a Regina?»

«No estoy intentando cambiar a nadie, Mary Margaret. Solo quería que entendieses que las cosas no son siempre blancas o negras. Y si vosotros podéis parar un momento con esas constantes acusaciones sobre quién arruinó la vida a quién, bien, sería un buen comienzo»

«Emma, no te voy a mentir: lo que estás pidiendo no es tán sencillo»

«Lo sé» admite Emma, cansada «Quizás podemos comenzar con pequeños pasos. Usando nombres, por ejemplo, en vez de títulos malvados. Sobre todo, porque a estas alturas, eso ya no tiene sentido. Hace décadas que Regina fue reina. Ya no tiene poderes. Y ahora, no tiene el cargo de alcaldesa»

«Muy bien, prometo que lo voy a intentar. Por ti» Snow envuelve a la hija en un abrazo conciliador, que Emma recibe con torpeza.

«Gracias»

«Creo que es mejor que me vaya» dice acariciando el rostro de Emma de una forma maternal que le es instintiva, ante lo que Emma, una vez más, y sin poder evitarlo, se siente culpable.

«Hey, tal vez podamos comer juntas hoy o mañana. Ya sabes…para que me pongas al día sobre los detalles de la administración de un reino convertido en ciudad, mientras como papas fritas con kétchup»

La sugerencia es suficiente para colocar una radiante sonrisa en el rostro de Snow.

«Me encantaría»

«Ok» responde Emma, diciéndose para sí misma "Lo sé"

* * *

Al entrar de nuevo, Emma encuentra a Henry sentado junto a las escaleras, la mochila a la espalda, preparado para otro día de clase.

«Hey, chico, ¿y tu madre?» pregunta mecánicamente al no ver a Regina cerca y al mismo tiempo preocupada de que la ex alcaldesa haya oído o presenciado la conversación de Emma con su madre.

«Dijo que no se encontraba bien y se fue a acostar»

«Hmmm» gruñó Emma sin decir nada, sentándose al lado del chico en los escalones «¿Cuánto has oído de la conversación?»

«Casi nada. Me pasé la mayor parte del tiempo intentando distraer a mamá» Emma no lo reprende, concediéndoles puntos por la sinceridad «¿Crees que algún día ellos van a aceptar que ella ya no es una villana?»

«No lo sé, chico. Pero tú lo crees, ¿no? Sé que para tu madre es lo único que importa»

«Bueno, para ser sincero, ya no me importa»

«¿No?»

«Solo quiero que deje de sentirse triste todo el tiempo» Emma no sabe qué responder a eso, su corazón encogido por la resignación en el tono de su hijo «Es mejor que me vaya, ya voy con retraso»

«Oh, tienes razón» Emma desordena sus cabellos y lo sigue.

* * *

«¿Sería mucho pedir que se concentre en lo que está haciendo?»

La voz de Regina es suficiente para que Emma abra los ojos y cuando lo hace, se encuentra con la imagen de la morena emergiendo de las sábanas, los cabellos oscuros en completo desorden y las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

«Disculpa, no es problema tuyo…» Emma balbucea sus disculpas, cosa que no sirve para apaciguar la irritación de Regina.

«Eso es obvio» la ex alcaldesa afirma sin cualquier vestigio de modestia y, usando el cuerpo de Emma como punto de apoyo, vuelve a la comodidad de sus almohadas. Entonces, con una mano apoyada en la mandíbula, y sus ojos oscuros analizando a Emma con atención «¿Cuál es el problema?»

El tono de Regina es de evidente fastidio, pero ni por eso oculta su interés. Emma ni se molesta en esconder su frustración

«Estaba pensando en Mary Margaret»

En el instante en que las palabras abandonan sus labios, Emma se da cuenta del error y como si no fuese suficiente, la expresión que ve fija en el rostro de Regina es más que clara.

Rápidamente intenta arreglar el estropicio.

«¡No quise decir de esa manera! Eso sería perturbador»

Emma hace una mueca a lo que Regina no duda en rebatir.

«Mencionar el nombre de su madre cuando está desnuda en mi cama es bastante perturbador, Miss Swan»

«Bueno, eso es solo la mitad del problema»

«Perdón, pero no consigo seguir la línea de su razonamiento. Si es que existe alguna»

«Es solo que…No consigo dejar de pensar en lo que dirían si supiesen que su hija está durmiendo-bíblicamente-con el enemigo»

«En primer lugar, Emma, tenía la impresión de que me estaba relacionando con una mujer adulta que, por una vez, no necesitaría dar cuenta a nadie de sus "relaciones personales". En segundo lugar, eso es algo de lo que la señorita no necesita preocuparse ya que absolutamente nadie debe conocer nuestro…arreglo»

Es la primera vez que la situación en cuestión es mencionada por Regina, de modo que Emma no puede dejar de mostrarse ligeramente asombrada. Eso hasta el momento en que lo absurdo de la situación se hace imposible de ignorar y Emma no consigue contener una carcajada.

El arquear de cejas que Regina da como respuesta exige una inmediata explicación.

«Perdona, pero es tarde para eso, ¿no crees?» Emma pregunta y la sonrisa en sus labios se deshace ante la mirada penetrante que Regina le lanza.

«¿Qué quiere decir con eso, Miss Swan?»

«Relaja, Regina, todavía no he mandado las invitaciones de boda por correo ni nada de eso» Las palabras de Emma son dichas con ironía, pero su salida deja que desear e inmediatamente se arrepiente de su elección «Lo que estoy diciendo es que de puerta para fuera nadie sabe nada todavía, pero Henry es otra cuestión»

La irritación de Regina súbitamente se convierte en temor y es casi palpable.

«¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Acaso él ha dicho algo?»

Emma intenta suavizar el golpe asumiendo una entonación más suave.

«No, Regina, pero es un chico listo, demasiado para su propio bien. Además, vive bajo el mismo techo, tarde…»

«Lo está deduciendo, pero no lo sabe con seguridad, ¿no?» Regina se pone de rodillas en el colchón, la sábana envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo mientras el pánico se expande por su torrente sanguíneo. Entonces, comienza a hablar con nadie en particular, un brillo casi maniaco en su mirada «Él no puede enterarse de esto, no puede ni siquiera soñarlo. Después de todo…él no puede…yo…»

Cuando los ojos de Regina recaen en Emma, lo hace con una desolación casi devastadora e inmediatamente la sheriff se arrepiente de haber mencionado el asunto. A pesar de la lógica, Emma se siente empujada a suavizar el estrago provocado por sus palabras.

«Escucha, tal vez yo esté engañada. Tal vez el chico todavía no haya deducido nada…»

«Pero tampoco lo sabemos con seguridad» refuta Regina inmediatamente, su preocupación dominando su línea de razonamiento «Necesitamos averiguar qué sabe exactamente»

«¿Y cómo sugieres que lo hagamos?» pregunta Emma confusa

«Usted es la sheriff, querida. Es de esperar que este tipo de cosas forme parte de su trabajo, ¿no?»

«Regina, estamos hablando de nuestro hijo, no de ningún maleante. ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Que lo interrogue?»

«Probablemente debería intentar un abordaje más sutil en primer lugar. Miss Swan, ¿sabe al menos lo que es eso?»

«Por Dios, ¿realmente estás hablando en serio?» un levantar de cejas es lo único que recibe Emma como respuesta.

* * *

Regina no estaba completamente equivocada en su observación: la sutileza difícilmente podría ser incluida en la lista de aptitudes de Emma.

Aunque Emma nunca admitiría eso.

De esa manera, dentro del coche patrulla, la sheriff espera impacientemente el fin de las clases y cuando el timbre sueña y las puertas del edificio son abiertas de par en par dando paso a una multitud de chiquillos de edades diversas, Emma no necesita esforzarse para reconocer al que le pertenece.

Con la nariz hundida en un libro, los cabellos cayéndole sobre los ojos y ningún interés en los que le rodean, el muchacho sigue a paso lento, con su concentración completamente capturada. Al observarlo, Emma no puede dejar de sentirse aliviada al constatar que el libro en cuestión no es el de los cuentos de hadas, eso, y ver que el chico no ha heredado su propensión a los accidentes, en caso contrario, ya se habría roto la crisma chocando contra un árbol.

Estampando una sonrisa en el rostro, Emma deja su sitio y con una leve presión en la bocina busca captar la atención del hijo. El gesto funciona-para él y para el resto de personas que todavía se encontraban en los alrededores del patio del colegio.

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?» son las primeras palabras ofrecidas por el muchacho cuya alarma se muestra claramente en su rostro.

Con un leve pinchazo en el pecho, Emma no puede dejar de pensar que hace poco menos de un año, su acogida hubiera sido completamente diferente. Está a punto de hacer un comentario al respecto cuando se acuerda del tipo de acogida que Regina acostumbraba recibir, y se da cuenta de que las cosas podrían ser peores.

«¿Me creerías si te dijera que estaba por aquí cerca?»

Henry ignora completamente su comentario, pero sin revirar los ojos, lo que Emma imagina que es una cortesía de su parte, aunque no sin algún esfuerzo.

«¿Ha pasado algo con mamá?»

«¿Qué? ¡No!» suelta Emma sin pestañear, intentando calmar su preocupación «Solo pensé que podríamos, no sé, ir a Granny's y tomar un batido, o algo…»

La preocupación en su rostro parece atenuarse, aunque Henry permanece serio

«¿Y qué pasa con la cena?»

«¿Qué tiene que ver la cena?»

«¿Mamá no la va a preparar? ¿Cómo ha hecho todos los días?»

«Bueno, imagino que sí. Pero no sé qué tiene que ver»

«Ella se esfuerza por dejar todo perfecto, Emma. No sería justo que se nos fuera el apetito después de todo el trabajo que ella se toma»

La respuesta no convence por entero a Emma, aunque el razonamiento es coherente, especialmente viniendo de un chico criado por Regina.

«Solo es un batido, Henry. Pero si quieres, tú puedes, no sé, pedir un poco de agua»

«Creo que sería mejor que fuéramos directo a casa. Tengo mucha tarea, y además así mi madre no tiene que pasar tanto tiempo sola» añade él a la explicación de forma casual, con los ojos fijos en los cordones de sus tenis. Emma puede que no tenga los instintos más maternales del mundo, pero hasta ella es capaz de ver el problema.

«No tienes por qué preocuparte por tu madre, Henry. Está mejorando»

«No, no lo está» afirma él con convicción y sus ojos exploran los rasgos de Emma de la misma manera en que lo hace ella cuando intenta averiguar si alguien le dice la verdad o no «¿No lo ves?»

La respuesta de Emma, lógica e inmediata, muere en su garganta, porque la realidad es que sí, lo puede ver.

Y sí, Henry tiene razón.

Ella respira profundamente y pasa las manos por sus cabellos, intentando ganar tiempo en busca de un respuesta que sea sincera y que al mismo tiempo no hunda por completo las esperanzas de su hijo.

«Chico, ya hemos hablado de eso. Todo lo que pasa con tu madre no va a irse de un día para otro» Emma intenta explicar amablemente, pero Henry no se conforma

«¿En cuánto tiempo, entonces?»

«Henry…»

«¿No hay nada más que podamos hacer?» La aflicción del chico es evidente. Y no por primera vez, Emma desea tener el poder de hacerla desaparecer. Sin embargo, ella no es muy buena con las palabras y verdaderamente, los gestos tampoco son su fuerte.

El esfuerzo que Emma hace para ofrecer a Henry algún consuelo a pesar de sus limitaciones es una prueba de cuán importante es para ella su hijo.

«Lo que estás haciendo es lo que ella más necesita en este momento» la mirada que Henry se dirige hacia su madre biológica es una mezcla de confusión e incertidumbre. La mano de Emma va hacia su rostro en una amable caricia que muy bien podría pertenecer a su otra madre. Henry se relaja por un breve instante, concediéndole el beneficio de la duda, y Emma se dispone a esclarecer «Ella sabe cuánto la quieres. Y permanecer a su lado en este momento difícil…esa es la mayor prueba de todas. Y es lo que ahora más necesita»

Henry parece absorber sus palabras con cuidado en un silencioso análisis y cuando su voz llega a los oídos de Emma una vez más es para sorprenderla con la más inesperada de las preguntas.

«¿Sabe ella que tú la quieres?»

Emma casi se ahoga ante la sorpresa atragantada en su garganta hasta que es capaz de escupir una palabra, una simple interjección

«¡Qué!»

La reacción de Emma es recibida con una imperturbable resolución por parte de Henry.

«Ella me dijo una vez que no sabe amar muy bien. Cosa que no creo que sea su culpa, especialmente después de todo lo que su madre le hizo…» añade él con una mueca y Emma no encuentra su voz para interrumpirlo «Entonces quizás tú necesites ser bastante clara, porque es posible que ella tampoco lo sepa reconocer, no sin alguna ayuda»

«Chico, ¿de qué estás hablando?» esa vez la mirada dirigida a Henry es decididamente impaciente.

«No soy idiota, Emma. Sé que las dos habéis pasado tiempo juntas» El revirar de ojos ofrecido con esa franca declaración es evidentemente obvio «No te preocupes, no estoy enfadado ni nada. En realidad, después de pensar al respecto, he llegado a la conclusión de que tiene completamente sentido»

«¿Sentido?» repite Emma mareada

«Sí. Tú eres la salvadora. Así que tu papel es salvar a todos. Y mi madre, bueno, ella solo se volvió la Reina Malvada después de perder a su amor verdadero. Así que la única forma de encontrar su final feliz es amando de nuevo. Y es ahí donde tú entras…»

«A ver, Henry, amor es una palabra muy grande y un sentimiento aún mayor. Lo que tu madre y yo tenemos…las cosas son mucho más complicadas de lo que puedes imaginar. Y llamar a eso de amor no las vuelve más sencillas. Todo lo contrario. El amor no es sencillo»

«Claro que lo es» Henry deliberadamente ignora las justificaciones de Emma y se dirige al coche, dando por concluida la conversación, pero no sin antes añadir «Sois vosotros, los adultos, quienes tenéis la manía de complicarlo todo»

* * *

Ante la puerta del cuarto de Regina, Emma vacila.

Hasta ese momento había conseguido evitar la inquisición de la ex alcaldesa, la presencia de Henry colocándose entre las dos como una barrera protectora había ayudado. Pero ahora solo quedan las dos, las inseguridades de Emma mucho más enmarañadas con las palabras de su hijo y la realidad de los hechos que Regina se niega a aceptar.

Esta se trata, sin embargo, de una situación de la que Emma no tiene cómo escapar. Entra en el cuarto a paso lento y a media luz que da la lamparilla de noche que Regina tiene sobre la mesilla de noche.

Sentada en la cama, con sus gafas de lectura y un libro descansando en su regazo, Regina no se muestra sorprendida ni impresionada.

«Finalmente. ¿Por qué tardó tanto? ¿Acaso se perdió por el camino?»

«Sí, pero entonces hallé el rastro de sarcasmos y provocaciones mordaces y bien, aquí estoy» Emma ofrece su mejor sonrisa mordaz y a cambio recibe el esperado revirar de ojos de parte de Regina.

«Tengo poco interés-o paciencia-para sus intentos catastróficos de humor, Miss Swan» Regina se quita las gafas, dejándolas, junto con el libro, sobre la mesilla de noche, transformándose inmediatamente su postura en algo más informal, así como el tono de su voz «¿Cómo fue la cosa con Henry? ¿Qué ha descubierto?»

 _Que nuestro hijo de doce años cree que lo que existe entre nosotras dos es "amor verdadero" y que mi papel es traerte tu final feliz, cosa que es tan absurda como lo que me dijo hace dos años de que su madre adoptiva era la bruja de los cuentos de hadas que lanzó una maldición sobre toda la ciudad._

El hecho de que la primera teoría de Henry se hubiese mostrado cierta es algo en lo que Emma prefiere no pararse a pensar. Tampoco es su intención revelar los pormenores de la charla que tuvo con el chico. Por ahora, la versión resumida de los hechos tendría que bastar.

«Él lo sabe» la respuesta de Emma es todo lo que a Regina no le gustaría oír, hecho reforzado por la forma en cómo cierra los ojos y aguanta la respiración al oírla. Para Emma, en ese momento, esa es la menor de sus preocupaciones.

«Esto es un desastre» Regina se levanta de la cama y se pone a caminar de un lado a otro, sus ojos y su atención aún cerrados mientras sus manos se masajean sistemáticamente las sienes.

«Regina, hay otras cuestiones más importantes de las que tenemos que hablar»

«¿Qué sería más importante que Henry, Emma?»

«¡Nada!» responde Emma con firmeza y armándose con su certeza, reúne fuerzas para adentrarse en lo que, sin ninguna duda, se convertirá en un inevitable enfrentamiento «Motivo por el que tenemos que hablar de ti. De tu…situación»

«¿Cómo?» Regina se da la vuelta en su dirección de una vez, una interrogación pintada en su rostro. Sin embargo, a Emma no le cabe la menor duda de que Regina sabe exactamente a lo que la rubia se está refiriendo y que la sorpresa en su voz se refiere, en realidad, a la confrontación directa.

«Mira, cuando regresaste del hospital intenté preparar al chico. Le dije que la recuperación después de algo tan…tan terrible, bueno, no es algo que sucede así como así. Le dije que llevaría tiempo, y que probablemente sería un camino accidentado»

Regina escucha lo que Emma tiene que decir y la sheriff intenta no dejarse impresionar por su falta de reacción o por la tormenta que se está formando en sus ojos oscuros. Así que ella prosigue.

«La cuestión es: él se ha esforzado bastante, todos lo hemos hecho, tú principalmente. Es algo que se nota, de verdad. Pero al mismo tiempo Regina, te lo tengo que decir, no creo que haya sido suficiente»

La expresión de Regina nada revela y si no fuese por sus puños cerrados con la más de las absolutas firmezas, Emma no sabría ciertamente decir si estaba escuchando o no sus palabras.

«Lo que estoy diciendo es que, bueno, sé que es difícil…»

«No sabe absolutamente nada de lo que me está pasando, sheriff» la voz de Regina escapa en un furioso silbido, cortando a Emma.

Tal vez sea algo en su tono, los matices de fiereza y desprecio que parecen aferrarse a cada sílaba. Tal vez sea la adopción de su cargo oficial, que tiene al mismo tiempo la función de mantener las distancias y de colocar a Emma en su lugar. Sea lo que fuere, es suficiente para incendiar el temperamento inflamable de Emma.

«Bien, tal vez supiese un poco más si tú por lo menos estuvieses dispuesta a mantener una conversación conmigo que no fuera una lanzamiento de ofensas y pullas»

«Oh, claro. Hagamos lo siguiente: mate a su madre con sus propias manos, y entonces podemos sentarnos y juntas tener una charla al respecto. ¿Quién sabe? Hasta podríamos intercambiar apuntes»

Es la primera vez desde su alta del hospital que Regina menciona el hecho que desencadenó todo y Emma se desequilibra ante la crudeza de su comentario.

«No fue eso lo que quise decir»

«Entonces, ¿qué ha querido decir, sheriff?»

«No lo sé» Emma confiesa torpemente, lo que por supuesto no aminara la formidable ira de Regina

«¡Eso sí que es sorprendente!»

«¡Escucha, tal vez no sea yo la persona con quien debas hablar, Regina, tal vez necesites de un especialista, un profesional, un padre, poco mí importa. Lo que sé es que sea lo que sea que estés guardando dentro de ti te está comiendo por dentro!»

«¿Y cree que no lo sé? ¿Que no lo siento?»

«Entonces, ¿por qué no haces nada al respecto? ¿Cualquier cosa?»

«¿Quién dice que haya algo que se pueda hacer?»

«¿De qué estás hablando?»

«Tal vez este sea el precio a pagar. Tal vez sea esto lo que merezca por mis pecados, por ser la Reina Malvada»

«¡No! ¡No lo creo!» Emma se acerca, pero Regina da un paso hacia atrás «Regina, ese es un precio demasiado alto para pagar»

«¿Quién lo dice?» Su fuego oscila y por un instante todo lo que Emma ve es abatida resignación.

«¿Realmente crees que mereces esto? ¿Vivir en medio de tanto dolor y devastación?»

«Aprendí mi lección hace mucho tiempo, Emma. Algunas personas no están destinadas a un final feliz. Y yo soy una de ellas»

«Muy bien» Emma traga las palabras con dificultad «Digamos que sea esto lo que te mereces; tu castigo por todos tus errores. La cruz que debes cargar. ¿Cómo queda Henry en toda esta historia? ¿Qué ha hecho él para merecer esto? ¿Para tener que ser testigo de cómo su madre se consume por la culpa hasta que ya no quede nada de ella? ¿Qué crees que eso va a hacerle al muchacho?»

«Esto no tiene nada que ver con Henry» afirma Regina resoluta y Emma no es capaz de esconder su exasperación

«¿Realmente estás tan ciega? ¿O eres tan egoísta?»

«¿Egoísta? ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por mi hijo? ¿Y usted…de todas las personas….?»

«Ah sí, yo no tengo nada que decir, porque realmente, ¿quién soy yo aparte de la sheriff que te pone de los nervios y te ha mantenido caliente las sábanas, eh? Por lo que parece no paso de una versión remodelada de Graham. Podría conseguir una carné de identidad con el nombre de Graham 2.0»

«Si eso es lo que piensa, tal vez debería tener más cuidado con su corazón, querida»

«Corta el rollo de Reina Malvada, Regina. Ya no tienes ni magia»

Emma no tiene intención de desafiarla, pero sus palabras son recibidas de esa forma. Así que, antes de pensar en lo que conllevaría sus actos, en un gesto que es absolutamente impulsivo, Regina levanta una de sus manos y con un estallar de dedos una llama se enciende en sus palmas.

«¿Qué decía?»


	11. Chapter 11

**Se viene un capítulo grande y triste. No digo más. Solo quiero decir que el próximo es el último, y también será uno muy largo.**

 **Capítulo 11**

La llama crepita en la mano de Regina, reflejándose de forma casi sobrenatural en sus facciones, y solo su visión es bastante para provocar temblores en Emma.

Para su sorpresa, no es exactamente la magia lo que causa que le estómago se le revuelva, o el hecho de que Regina haya recuperado sus poderes.

No, lo que trastorna a Emma es el completo vacío que encuentra en los oscuros ojos de la mujer que siempre se enfrentó a ella con un ardor incomparable.

La Regina que Emma conoce lucha con uñas y dientes, ímpetu y furia.

Pero no esta vez.

En ese momento, todo lo que Emma consigue ver es un agujero negro que parece haberse tragado todo lo que Regina tenía dentro de sí, dejando solo su cuerpo y no puede dejar de pensar que ante ella, se encuentra finalmente, la tan temida Reina Malvada.

Es la primera vez que Emma la ve en Regina. Y no le gusta lo que ve. Ni un poco.

«Debería haber sabido que tarde o temprano irías a sacar una de esas» constata Emma con fiereza y la seguridad en su tono promueve un pesado contraste al dar lugar al silencio de su estupefacción.

«No sé lo que esperaba, querida» El término cariñoso es escupido con desprecio, la sonrisa de Regina tan dura que llega a dejar marcas.

Emma se pregunta si hiere a ambas con igual intensidad.

Probablemente no.

«Quería creer que existe más en ti, Regina. Pero creo que al final estaba equivocada. Esta parece ser al final tu única y verdadera faceta»

La sonrisa de Regina tiembla, pero no se borra. Su respuesta es escupida entre sus dientes cerrados, cuyo aspecto deja a la vista los colmillos expuestos de una animal que se siente amenazado.

«Soy lo que soy, sheriff. Y a diferencia de los diferentes personajes que se cruzan por su camino en las calles de esta ciudad, maldición o no, siempre permanecí fiel en mi papel»

La declaración de Regina no es presentada como una defensa, una disculpa o incluso una confesión. Solo se trata de una constatación de hechos, adquiriendo su voz una cualidad distante de disociación. Entonces, pincela su comentario con el desprecio que le es familiar y hasta cómodo.

«Ahora, lo que usted escoja creer o no…eso, francamente no podría importarme menos»

«¿Y lo que crea Henry?»

Es un golpe bajo y Emma lo sabe. Un intento desesperado por sacar alguna emoción en Regina. Y también un intento mezquino de represalia y nada más, parte de su acostumbrada coreografía establecida por las dos desde su primer encuentro.

Infelizmente, no se consigue el efecto deseado.

«Henry sabe mejor que nadie quién es su madre realmente. Él mismo no dudo en recordármelo muchas veces, para honrar la verdad»

«Sí, pero eso era antes. Ahora, él cree que has cambiado»

«Los niños están destinados a cometer errores, Miss Swan. Pregunte a su madre, ella aún está pagando por los suyos. Ahora, lo que no consigo comprender es: ¿cuál es su disculpa?»

«No lo sé» responde Emma con sinceridad, y en ese momento su decepción no podría ser más evidente, como una herida expuesta. Dura solo un segundo, tal vez menos. Después, Emma se vuelve a colocar su armadura, su superficie blindada por su rabia. «Lo que sé es que no voy a permitir que Henry descubra la verdad de la manera más cruda. Y que no voy a dejar que lo conviertas en una de tus víctimas. Yo me voy, y él se viene conmigo. ¿Y en cuánto a ti? ¡Te vas a quedar bien lejos de nosotros!»

«¿Realmente cree que es capaz de proteger a mi hijo de mí?»

La pregunta de Regina no es expuesta como una amenaza, sino que es una franca curiosidad. Incapaz de captar el matiz de lo que se le está diciendo a causa de la agitación de su espíritu, Emma no duda en enfrentársele.

«Puedes tener la certeza de que sí» rebate con ferocidad solo para darle la espalda y, rápidamente, salir por la puerta. El sonido de sus pesados pasos apuntalando la determinación de su marcha.

Inerte, Regina solo la observa, sus ojos perdiendo visión entre las lágrimas que contiene a costa de lo que le queda de sus energías.

«Por el bien de nuestro hijo, espero que estés en lo cierto, Emma»

Entonces, en su mano, la llama oscila y desparece.

* * *

Tal vez sean las hormonas de la pre adolescencia comenzando a manifestarse o quizás siempre había sido así, Emma no tendría cómo saberlo. El hecho es que Henry tiene un sueño bastante pesado, lo que puede ser un inconveniente cuando tiene que despertarlo temprano para ir al colegio, pero que tiene sus ventajas cuando Regina y ella tiene peleas homéricas-o incluso cuando los encuentros eran de otra naturaleza.

En todo caso, la cuestión es: Henry duerme como una marmota. Y siendo así, él no nota cuando Emma entra en su cuarto, en medio de la noche, toda su rabia y su frustración presente en cada poro de su piel como fogonazos de un inminente cortocircuito o una tormenta eléctrica.

Al principio, su intención es despertar al chico, meterlo en su coche y llevárselo al lugar más lejos posible. California es una posibilidad que le agrada, aunque conociendo los extraños gustos de su hijo, Emma desconfía de si él no preferiría Washington. ¿O quién sabe? Podrían aventurarse en tierras extranjeras como Canadá, aunque México sea más realista debido a la ausencia de documentación que le otorgue la custodia de Henry. Pero, cuando sus ojos recaen en la figura adormecida del chico, tales posibilidades se esfuman por completo.

Como era lo esperado, Henry está apagado, su rostro hundido en la almohada, mientras un hilo de saliva se le insinúa por las comisuras de la boca y su cabellera es un revoltijo de mechones enmarañados. Encima, él parece estar en paz. Tranquilo y seguro de una forma en la que Emma nunca lo ve cuando está despierto, cosa que hace que el sentimiento de urgencia de Emma deje de emitir señales de alerta roja y se permita respirar-lo que está haciendo cuando su atención es captada por otros detalles aparentemente menores.

Está usando pijama. No una combinación de camiseta vieja y grande, o un pantalón de chándal viejo y corto, sino el tipo de prenda que Regina compraría (o que haría aparecer con un estallido de dedos). Es azul oscuro, el tejido parece suave al toque y, aunque los pantalones sean algo cortos, Emma no puede dejar de pensar en una madre que pone las necesidades de su hijo en primer lugar. Incluso las más simples, insignificantes en apariencia.

Así que, si aun siendo una villana de cuentos de hadas, Regina fue capaz de proporcionar eso a su hijo, Emma, de repente, se ve bajo la obligación de hacer lo mismo. Por Henry. Porque él no merece menos que eso. Entonces, ante semejante revelación, respira profundamente y deja escapar un largo y cansado suspiro mientras su cuerpo encuentra apoyo en la pared y en el suelo de parqué.

Su decisión es tomada sin realmente un gran esfuerzo.

Le concederá esa noche de sueño, antes de poner otra vez su mundo de cabeza. La mudanza es para su protección, Emma está segura de eso, de modo que solo una noche más en la casa que Henry conoce como hogar, con ella en alerta y en vigilia, es todo lo que ella le puede ofrecer realmente.

Y aunque no pasa mucho tiempo hasta que el sueño la venza, su resolución se mantiene intacta, incluso en sueños.

* * *

«Emma, ¿está todo bien?» la voz de Henry suena distante al principio. Un eco dentro de su poderoso dolor de cabeza-o espalda- Emma no lo sabe distinguir de inmediato.

«Mierda, duele como la madre que…» abre los ojos y se encuentra con los curiosos ojos azules analizando atentamente sus gestos «Estoy bien»

«¿Por qué estabas durmiendo en el suelo de mi cuarto?»

«No estaba durmiendo, solo descansando los ojos» responde Emma evasivamente, buscando ganar tiempo, mientras se recupera. Por la mirada que aparece en el rostro de su hijo, su intento no tiene éxito «Necesitaba hablar contigo»

«¿Y no podrías haber esperado a la mañana? Entonces, ¿por qué no me despertaste? ¿Ha pasado algo?»

«Calma, chico. Todavía es temprano y aún no estoy a punto, ¿ok? A propósito, ¿qué hora es?»

«Siete menos diez» responde él sin que la preocupación deje sus facciones y Emma se estremece al ver sus desconfianzas confirmadas. Es muy temprano para que consiga razonar claramente, aún más ante lo que le espera.

«Bien, a quien madruga, Dios le ayuda» murmura, más como un incentivo para sí misma «Chico, Regina y yo hemos tenido una conversación y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ya es hora de que todo vuelva a la normalidad»

«¿Cómo?» Henry frunce el ceño, su confusión es evidente «¿Qué significa eso?»

«Que tienes que recoger tus cosas porque volvemos a casa. Bueno, para el _loft_ de Mary Margaret, por lo menos hasta que encuentre un lugar definitivo»

Henry no responde inmediatamente, asimilando la información que Emma acabar de soltarle de sopetón. La decepción, sin embargo, se transparenta en su rostro, lo que hace que Emma añada

«Lo siento mucho, chico»

«No…» él habla bajo, sus manos cerrándose en puños «¡No!»

«Henry…» Emma intenta argumentar, pero es interrumpida por las palabras del chico

«Yo no me voy a ninguna parte. Las cosas están difíciles, pero tú misma dijiste que es una fase. Tal vez creas que está bien dar la espalda y marcharse, pero ¡yo no voy a hacer eso! ¡Tú te puedes ir, yo me quedo!»

«Henry, esto no está abierto a discusión» Emma intenta mostrarse firme, pero aunque no está enteramente preparada para la reacción del hijo, no es fácil ser rechazada tan categóricamente, especialmente cuando ella nunca llegó a ocupar oficialmente esa posición.

«Tienes razón, no voy a discutir. No voy a ir a ningún lado, y punto final»

«Chico, quizás sea una decisión que puedas tomar cuando tengas 18 años, pero hasta entonces eres mi hijo y mi responsabilidad, así que te sugiero que empieces a hacer las maletas, porque no vas a perder un día de escuela por toda esta historia»

«¡No puedes hacer esto, ni siquiera tienes mi custodia legal!» Henry busca argumentar racionalmente, aunque no consigue esconder su enfado.

«¿Estás hablando en serio?» Emma abre los ojos de par en par, sin ser capaz de creerse lo que acaba de oír.

Aunque no está completamente seguro de sí, Henry yergue el mentón de forma desafiante, lo que solo refuerza la impronta dejada por quien lo ha criado todos esos años.

«Dejaste de tener derechos sobre mí cuando me diste en adopción»

«¿Quieres saber? Encuentro muy gracioso que hables ahora de derechos, Henry. Especialmente, porque el año pasado, cuando sencillamente te mudaste completamente a casa de mis padres, eso nunca fue un problema. Y hasta donde recuerdo, no enarbolabas ese discurso cuando tocaste a mi puerta en Boston la primera vez»

Un pesado silencio recayó sobre los dos mientras madre e hijo se miraban a los ojos, con igual testarudez y determinación.

«¿Alguien me puede explicar qué está pasando aquí?» la presencia de Regina coge a los dos por sorpresa, quebrando un poco la tensión que había en el aire.

Emma es la primera en manifestarse.

«Le estaba explicando a Henry que ya estás bastante recuperada y que es tiempo de que regresemos a casa»

Las palabras de Emma son dichas con firmeza, como si estuviese desafiando a Regina a que la rebatiera, lo que para asombro y desagrado de Henry, sobre todo, no pasa.

«Muy bien, entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?»

«¡Mamá!» exclama el chico y sin desalentarse, Regina añade poniendo punto y final a la discusión.

«No olvides de llevarte tus suéteres de lana, Henry. Ya sabes cómo las temperaturas empiezan a descender en esta época del año»

Así, sin más, Regina se ajusta la bata que lleva puesta sobre el pijama y se retira a su cuarto otra vez, dejando a Henry y a Emma a solas.

Aunque el apoyo de Regina-o más bien la falta de objeción-haya colocado fin a la discusión a su favor, la expresión que Emma reconoce en el rostro de Henry anula toda la sensación de satisfacción que pudiera experimentar.

Abatido, el muchacho saca una maleta de debajo de la cama y comienza a meter desordenadamente sus pertenencias dentro. Entonces, torpemente, Emma se acerca con intención de ofrecer al hijo algo de consuelo. Pero, tan pronto como su mano toca el hombro del chico, es rechazada con gesto brusco y una completa ausencia de palabras, silencio que se extiende incluso hasta cuando el pequeño coche amarillo de Emma gira la esquina, perdiéndose de vista la mansión de Regina.

* * *

No es exagerar decir que el mayor deseo de Snow era ver a su hija y a su nieto entrar por la puerta para quedarse para siempre en su casa. Es lo que más ansia, la oportunidad de tener a su familia reunida una vez más, su idea de final feliz.

Aunque, cuando de hecho sucede, las cosas no son de la forma en que Snow había vislumbrado.

Para comenzar, ninguno de los dos-madre e hijo-parece feliz con la mudanza. Snow imagina que por motivos diferentes, pero ninguna de las partes se dispone realmente a hablar. Sin embargo, lo que más preocupa a Snow es que Henry se niega a hablar con Emma, un comportamiento sin precedentes en la relación entre los dos hasta entonces.

Al principio-y bajo sugerencia de Charming- Snow intenta darles espacio. Así que, se traga las preguntas, comentarios y cualquier cuestionamiento sobre los hechos que han dado lugar al regreso de su hija y nieto al _loft_. Es difícil, realmente un desafío, y por eso Snow se esfuerza al máximo para retomar la rutina a la que su familia se acostumbró en el corto periodo en que vivieron juntos.

Sin embargo, al contrario al año pasado, ahora las comidas son hechas bajo un silencio incómodo, Emma trabaja muchas horas y Henry pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con su PSP como un escudo ante cualquier diálogo que no sea absolutamente necesario. De modo que, en la tercera noche después del regreso de Emma, cuando Henry ya había pedido permiso después de casi no haber tocado su comida, y Charming se había ido a cumplir su turno de guardia, Snow pone a su hija contra la pared.

Para su defensa, su abordaje no es que sea suavizado por el hecho de ofrecerle a la hija una taza de chocolate caliente con canela cuando se lanza al ataque. Es más, le basta una rápida mirada para Emma ver sus intenciones.

«¡Mary Margaret, por favor, no!»

«¿Qué? ¿Una madre no puede ofrecer a su hija una bebida caliente en una noche fría?»

«No veo problema en eso. A no ser por el hecho de que las dos sabemos que no es eso lo que estás haciendo. Y que tu inofensivo gesto solo es una excusa» con una sonrisa resignada, Snow se rinde sin ofrecer resistencia.

«Estoy preocupada, Emma. Sé que no quieres hablar de por qué finalmente te has decidido volver a casa, pero no podemos continuar fingiendo que todo está bien»

«¿Por qué no?» lloriquea Emma haciendo una mueca

«Porque evidentemente nada está bien. No para ti, y sobre todo, no para Henry» la mención del hijo hace que Emma se ponga recta en la silla, adoptando una postura más seria.

«Bueno, ya lo he intentado todo con Henry. Honestamente, no sé qué más hacer»

«Cariño, me gustaría que te sintieras bien para abrirte conmigo. No sé si puedo ser de alguna ayuda, pero tengo la sensación de que tal vez te sintieses más ligera si no tienes que cargar tú sola con el peso»

«También me gustaría, pero no es posible»

«¿Por qué no? Nunca fue un problema para ti cuando yo solo era Mary Margaret. ¿Por qué no lo intentamos de nuevo?»

«Es más complicado» Emma apoya los codos en la mesa y se masajea las sienes, el cansancio marcado en sus rasgos.

«Pero no tiene por qué serlo, cariño. Mary Margaret fue una parte tan grande de mí por tanto tiempo…Estoy segura de que puedo canalizarla el tiempo suficiente para que puedas desahogarte, si es eso lo que quieres»

«¿Cómo Whoopi Goldberg en _Ghost_?» Emma frunce el ceño, sin enmascarar su incredulidad.

«¿Quién?» Snow la mira con expresión vacía

«Olvida» Emma revira los ojos y retoma el asunto de su interés «¿Realmente harías eso?»

«Cariño, no hay nada que no haría por ti»

Emma reflexiona por un instante, intentando vencer su propia incredulidad.

«Ok, entonces» Ella se da por vencida, inspirando profundamente «La razón por la cual decidí regresar es porque tuve una seria discusión con Regina»

Mary Margaret absorbe lo que dice con cuidado, antes de responder.

«Bien, ¿cuál es la novedad? Quiero decir, tú y Regina lleváis atacándoos desde el momento que pusiste los pies en Storybrooke»

«No es lo mismo» Emma responde vagamente, consciente de que necesita hablar, pero editando la historia de forma que no le revele a Mary Margaret lo que no es de su incumbencia, o mejor dicho, a Snow «Después de que la maldición se rompió, Regina ha intentado probarle a Henry que puede ser una persona diferente. Y cuando mató a Cora, bien, él comenzó a creer en ella de verdad. Y creo que yo también»

«Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?»

«Ella estaba mintiendo. Durante todo este tiempo estaba mintiendo. A Henry, a mí…Quizás a sí misma»

«Pero, ¿qué te hace decir eso?»

«Ella misma lo dice. Más que eso, me mostró quién es de verdad. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que no podía dejar a Henry crecer al lado de una persona tan tóxica como ella. ¿Quién sabe lo que eso haría con él? Quiero decir, estoy segura de que Regina jamás arrancaría su corazón, pero eso no significa que no tenga capacidad para partirlo, ¿entiendes?»

El silencio con el que Snow recibe la confesión de su hija no pasa desapercibido para Emma, que impacientemente pide una respuesta.

«¿Qué estás pensando?»

«Emma, has dicho que Regina te mostró algo que te hizo ver su verdadera naturaleza. ¿Qué hizo?»

Snow parece bastante intrigada, cosa que hace que Emma esté más reticente en responder.

«¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que no es mi amiga la que está haciendo esa pregunta, sino mi madre?»

«Emma, solo contesta» Emma vacila, pero por pura curiosidad acaba cediendo

«Usó sus poderes»

«¿Qué hi…» la reacción de Snow se escapa de su control por un momento, pero ante la expresión de sorpresa de su hija, consigue controlar sus impulsos y atenerse al trato establecido «¿Qué hizo concretamente?»

«No me atacó, si eso es lo que quieres saber» Emma se da prisa en esclarecer

«¿Pero te amenazó?» Emma analiza los eventos grabados en su memoria con cuidado antes de ofrecer una respuesta conclusiva.

«Sí y no, creo»

«¿Qué significa eso?»

«Bueno, conoces a Regina. Siempre tuvo esa vena dramática, especialmente en disputas calurosas. Pero esta vez no fue así. Ella no amenazó con acabar conmigo y mi familia. No hubo acusaciones o cualquier mención a derramamiento de sangre o poner fin a mi existencia. Solo encendió una llama, como una de aquellas lecciones de "enseña y cuenta", como si quisiese solo dejar bien claro quién es y lo que es capaz de hacer»

«Hmmm» Snow parece reflexionar al respecto «Y cuando dijiste que te ibas llevándote a Henry, ¿cuál fue su reacción?»

«Realmente esa es la parte más surreal de todas. Simplemente…dejó que pasara»

«Emma, ¿estás diciendo que Regina te entregó a Henry en bandeja y que, al mismo tiempo, no cambió? ¿No consigues ver la contradicción?» Snow se muestra abiertamente impresionada, la narración de los sucesos levanta sus sospechas «Mira, sé que prometí que no me manifestaría como Snow, pero cariño, necesito decírtelo: esa no es la Regina que yo conocí. ¿Estás segura de que no está tramando nada?»

«Estoy segura» confirma Emma, con los ojos oscuros y vacíos grabados en su memoria «A no ser que esté tramando algo contra ella misma…»

«Bueno, no me sorprendería si fuera así» el comentario fortuito de su madre, por algún motivo, incomoda a Emma

«¿Qué quieres decir?» pregunta ella intrigada, por lo que Snow responde no sin algo de melancolía

«Solo es que nunca he conseguido entender cómo Regina ha logrado vivir con todas las cosas horribles que hizo. Y ahora, después de haber asesinado a Cora, es posible que haya llegado a un punto en el que ella misma tampoco lo sepa»

«¿Crees que haría algo en su propia contra?» pregunta Emma, temerosa

«¿Dices para herirse?» Snow suspira «No más de lo que siempre ha hecho, supongo…al final, ella misma ha sido siempre su peor enemiga»

* * *

Oculto, porque todos creían que estaba dormido en el piso de arriba, Henry escucha furtivamente la conversación entre Emma y Snow, con su corazón latiendo descontroladamente en su pecho. A pesar de todo lo que estaba escuchando, él sabe, con la misma certeza con la que sabe que Emma es la salvadora, que su madre tiene salvación. Y si Emma no está dispuesta a rescatar a su madre, Henry está decidido a hacerlo solo.

* * *

Emma duerme mal esa noche. En sus sueños, Regina yace muerta en su mausoleo. Henry llora y Snow también, aunque sus lágrimas sean silenciosas. Y cuando Emma se acerca, y besa sus labios helados y sin vida, nada sucede. Las voces a su alrededor declaran que ya es demasiado tarde.

En su cama, Emma despierta bruscamente, su corazón disparado mientras que un sudor frío recorre su nuca y su espalda. A su lado encuentra la cama vacía, pero los sonidos que vienen del piso de abajo le indican que no está sola. Al bajar las escaleras, con los pies descalzaos, que es lo que le indica la baja temperatura, Emma se encuentra con su familia, que siempre es suficiente para tranquilizarla.

Pero hoy no.

«Henry, termínate al menos los cereales» insiste Snow pacientemente, mientras se come su yogurt con tropezones, y la figura de Charming, sentado a su lado, oculta por el periódico abierto delante de su cara.

«No quiero más, además ya están muy blandos» Como Henry está sentado de espalda a la escalera, Emma no consigue ver su rostro, cosa que no le impide imaginar la mueca que pone al hablar. Su comportamiento, sin embargo, no parece perturbar a su abuela.

«No estaban así cuando te los serví. Quizás deberías habértelos comido antes, en vez de haber tardado tanto en el baño» añade Snow entre cucharada y cucharada «Además, tienes que comer algo»

«Mi madre dice que este tipo de cereal no forma parte de una dieta adecuada para un chico en fase de crecimiento» Emma apenas puede ocultar una mueca ante la perfecta personificación de un niño mimado ofrecida por el hijo.

«¿De qué estás hablando, chico?» Charming deja el periódico de lado y bebe un sorbo de su taza de café «Ese cereal ese el favorito de Emma»

En el instante en que su padre termina de hablar, Emma frunce el ceño, anticipando las palabras de su hijo antes mismo de que las pronuncie.

«No me estaba refiriendo a Emma»

El silencio que siguió es exactamente lo que Emma temía.

«Buenos días a todos» anuncia ella su presencia, intentando romper el embarazoso clima que se había creado en la mesa.

«Buenos días, cariño» Snow estampa, de forma casi convincente, una sonrisa en su desfallecimiento «¿Quieres una taza de café?»

«¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?» Emma inmediatamente recibe la taza que le está siendo tendida, con una torpe sonrisa acentuando su intento de humor presente en sus palabras.

«Bien, Henry, entonces, ¿qué te gustaría comer?» se esfuerza David para mantener el tono casual.

«No importa, el autobús está a punto de pasar» Henry habla levantándose de la mesa y poniéndose la mochila a la espalda.

«Puedo llevarte, chico» ofrece Emma, y Henry le dirige la palabra por primera vez en días.

«No es necesario. Además, no quiero retrasarme»

La fiereza con la que se dirige a Emma no pasa desapercibida para ninguno de los presentes, aunque Snow y Charming evitan cualquier comentario, intentando no interferir entre madre e hijo.

«Ok, entonces, que tengas un buen día» dice Emma sin esconder su desilusión, aunque Henry parece no notar nada, ocupándose en ajustarse al cuello su bufanda y caminar hacia la puerta.

«Adiós» es lo máximo que ofrece para nadie en particular, ante de cerrar la puerta tras de sí, y provocar que Snow y Charming intercambien miradas significativas.

«Entonces, ¿es así cómo funciona tener un adolescente en casa?» comenta Charming con una débil sonrisa, intentando distender el clima.

Emma sonríe en respuesta, pero su sonrisa no alcanza a sus ojos y dura solo el tiempo que su taza tarda en llegar a sus labios.

«Sí…creo que sí»

* * *

Henry no coge el autobús para la escuela.

Esa mañana, el camino que decide recorrer es otro, aunque de igual manera familiar.

Por el lado de afuera, la casa en la que creció permanece igual.

Dentro, las cosas son diferentes.

Donde antes había claridad y el aroma de las flores que rodeaban la casa, Henry encuentra la penumbra en sus diversos matices y el aire viciado de un ambiente cuyas ventanas y cortinas parecen no haber sido abiertas en días.

Además, una fina capa de polvo comienza a acumularse sobre los oscuros muebles, y por la ventana del salón, Henry es capaz de ver el manzano de su madre dejado a manos del tiempo. Tal visión solo aumenta su aflicción.

«¿Mamá?» Llama él, esperando oír su voz o al menos percibir alguna señal de su presencia, pero solo recibe un silencio perturbador como respuesta.

Pero insiste, su tono de voz alzándose de acuerdo al grado de su ansiedad.

«¡Mamá!»

La segunda planta se encuentra todavía más oscura, con todas las puertas cerradas impidiendo que cualquier rayo de luz entre sin ser invitado. Sin embargo, conociendo el camino con los ojos cerrados, Henry encamina sus pasos a la habitación de Regina, igual que hizo muchas noches durante su infancia, siempre que alguna pesadilla, particularmente desagradable, lo afligía.

Al abrir lentamente la puerta del cuarto, Henry se encuentra con la silueta de su madre bajo las sábanas, sus cabellos negros y, por ahora, largos, son la única señal que le permite una fácil identificación. Pero de forma contraria a las muchas veces en que el más leve paso la ponía en alerta, esta vez Regina ni siquiera se mueve, ignorando por completo la presencia del hijo.

En cuanto ve los frascos anaranjados de pastillas sobre la mesita de noche, es evidente para Henry el motivo del no tan característico pesado sueño de su madre.

Preocupado por su estado, el chico se acerca, pero temiendo asustarla, su toque, así como su voz, es expuesto con la más leve suavidad.

«Mamá…»

Regina parece volver en sí por un breve momento, solo para que sus ojos vidriados vean a través de Henry antes de volver inmediatamente a la inconsciencia, adoptando su respiración el ritmo de un manso roncar.

Henry se encuentra entonces sin saber qué hacer.

No consigue recordar haber visto jamás a Regina enferma, exceptuando las dos semanas que pasó internada después de lo de Cora. Ahora, con la angustia burbujeando en su interior, apenas es capaz de reconocer a la mujer que tiene delante.

Pero a pesar de su confusión, hay una certeza evidente, que debe hacer algo, lo que sea. Aunque sea una detalle sin importancia.

Entonces su madre murmura algo en mitad del sueño, algo que Henry juraría que era su nombre, y siguiendo sus instintos primarios, deja su mochila en el suelo, se quita los zapatos y se echa a su lado.

Henry no se atreve a tocarla, temiendo perturbar el descanso que parece serle tan necesario, pero con un delicado susurro, su voz busca asegurarle

«Estoy aquí ahora, mamá. Estoy aquí contigo»

* * *

No pasa mucho tiempo para que los efectos de la medicación tomada para el sueño pasen, guiando a Regina de vuelta a la consciencia.

Rodeada por la oscuridad de su habitación, Regina ya no recuerda cuándo fue la última vez que dejó su cama y la frontera entre sueños y realidad le parece, a cada despertar, más tenue.

Tal vez sea por eso que, al ver a Henry echado a su lado, crea estar siendo visitada por un agradable sueño. La ilusión se rompe ante un profundo bostezo y la forma en cómo Henry mueve su nariz en mitad del sueño, una costumbre que adquirió en su más tierna infancia.

El simple gesto es suficiente para hacer que el corazón de Regina se acelere, la angustia royendo sus huesos. Porque la verdad es que Regina no sabe cuál es su mayor temor: que la escena que tiene delante se deshaga en el aire…

O no.

Como si sintiese su conflicto, Henry escoge ese momento para despertarse, sus ojos azules y somnolientos la reciben con la más auténtica de las sonrisas.

«Te has despertado» La constatación se le escapa en mitad de un bostezo.

«Henry» Regina se ve incapaz de formular una respuesta lógica, escapándosele el nombre del hijo involuntariamente de sus labios «¿Estás aquí?»

Henry sonríe de nuevo, cogiendo la mano de Regina entre las suyas, para ofrecerle la confirmación de su presencia en palabras

«Vine a ver cómo estabas»

La confesión arranca una sonrisa lacerada en Regina, su respuesta hallando dificultad en salir.

«No deberías…estoy bien»

Él no responde a esa afirmación de su madre con palabras, sino con un perfecto arquear de cejas, que encuadran perfectamente los trazos heredados de su madre biológica, lo que provoca una inmediata incomodidad en Regina.

«Solo estoy cansada, probablemente sea un virus»

El muchacho no parece ni remotamente convencido, de modo que Regina opta por una táctica diferente.

«¿Y tú? ¿No deberías estar en clase?» pregunta mirando la hora en el reloj que se encontraba encima de la mesilla de noche.

«Hoy es sábado» responde Henry sin vacilar, la mentira servida como excusa, pero también como una manera de averiguar el real estado de su madre.

«Oh» Regina acepta la palabra del hijo, ligeramente desconcertada «Los medicamentos para la gripe deben haberme hecho perder la noción del paso de tiempo…»

La disculpa ofrecida es vana y Regina lo sabe, de modo que, antes de que Henry tenga oportunidad para cuestionarla, y viendo la preocupación en su rostro, ella cambia de asunto.

«Entonces dime: ¿Emma sabe que estás aquí?»

«No exactamente» admite reticente

«Henry, ya eres grande para estar haciendo estas cosas» ella lo reprende, sentándose en la cama

«No sabía que había un límite de edad para esto»

«No te hagas el gracioso conmigo, Henry»

«No lo estaba siendo» se justifica él y esta vez su explicación no podría ser más sincera «Esperaba que pudiésemos desayunar juntos»

Regina observa su rostro con cuidado, buscando cualquier señal de auto incriminación, pero para suerte de Henry, ella no posee los mismos talentos de su otra madre.

«Bueno, podemos arreglar eso» le asegura Regina y se prepara para salir de la cama, pero temiendo una repentina debilidad, se lo piensa mejor «Necesito un momento para refrescarme. ¿Por qué no vas bajando y vas colocando la mesa, eh?»

«Ok» el chico sale rápidamente, el sonido de sus pasos ofrece una extraña sensación de bienestar a Regina.

* * *

Durante la preparación del desayuno, todo lo que Regina consigue notar son los ojos de Henry acompañando el menor de sus movimientos, cosa que es bastante desconcertante, especialmente cuando sus manos temblorosas derraman jugo sobre el mantel al disponerse a servirle otro vaso.

Para su alivio, Henry se abstiene de hacer cualquier comentario al respecto.

«¿Cómo va el colegio?» es una pregunta neutra, parte de un guion, hace mucho tiempo memorizado.

«Normal, creo. Ahora estamos haciendo un proyecto de ciencias que es interesante» Henry se bebe el jugo a grandes buches.

«¿Y te está gustando?»

«Realmente, creo que prefiero la historia» comenta él sin pretensión y es recompensado con una apretada sonrisa

«Me lo debería haber imaginado» la conversación muere y esta vez Regina se ocupa en masticar distraídamente un pedazo de su tostada, con su apetito casi inexistente, a pesar de no acordarse de cuál fue su última comida completa.

Ah sí, antes de la pelea con Emma.

La mirada atenta de Henry una vez más la trae de vuelta al presente.

«Henry, cuando acabemos, me gustaría que llamases a Emma y le pidas que venga a buscarte»

La sugerencia de Regina no es exactamente lo que a Henry le hubiera gustado oír, pero controlando sus impulsos, él no contesta.

«Ok» Juega con la comida en su plato, pensando en una forma de prolongar su estadía, sin indisponerse con la madre «Pero antes, ¿crees que podrías cortarme el pelo?»

«Oh» Se trata de un pedido sencillo, pero que sin aviso, despierta un remolino de recuerdos y emociones que Regina no está preparada para digerir «No lo sé, Henry. Hace mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo hice. Tal vez sea mejor que vayas al peluquero de la ciudad. Estoy segura de que a Emma o incluso a uno de los Charming no le importaría acompañarte»

«Pero yo no quiero ir a ningún peluquero. Quiero hacerlo de la manera que siempre lo hemos hecho» insiste Henry obstinadamente y entonces clava sus inmensos ojos azules en Regina «Por favor…»

«Está bien» Regina se ve consintiendo, a pesar de sus recelos «Lo haremos después de desayunar. Pero después te vas a casa»

«Ya estoy en casa» el chico replica sin pestañear

«Ya entiendes lo que quiero decir» Regina revira los ojos, aunque el comentario realmente no le incomoda.

Decidido a no abusar de su buena suerte, Henry retoma su desayuno con entusiasmo, una sonrisa victoriosa plantada en su rostro. Mientras que Regina, a su vez, sintiendo un nudo de ansiedad en su estómago, pierdo el fino hilo de apetito que le quedaba.

* * *

Sentada en su mesa de la comisaria, su taza de café olvidada encima de los formularios que deberían haber sido rellenados hace más tiempo de lo que Emma puede recordar, mantiene su mirada fija en un punto indefinido, sus pensamientos muy lejos de ahí.

Y su padre se la encuentra en ese estado.

«Hey» David la saluda con voz suave, para no sobresaltarla, cosa que alegra por un momento el ánimo de Emma.

«¡Hey!» responde ella de inmediato como si estuviese siendo pillada in fraganti, aunque no estuviese cometiendo delito aparente «Has llegado temprano. ¿Pensé que hoy harías el turno de tarde?»

«Sí, lo voy a hacer» confirma David con una sonrisa que indica un fardo mayor detrás de sus acciones, lo que pone a Emma en alerta.

«¿Qué pasa?»

«Nada» él niega sin querer preocuparla «Todo está bien. Quiero decir, obviamente no todo está bien. Pero no ha pasado ningún otro desastre si es eso lo que estás preguntando»

Emma no oculta su desconfianza ante la enmarañada explicación ofrecida por David.

«¿Acaso Mary Margaret te ha enviado para comprobar si estoy bien?»

«Absolutamente no» niega él con vehemencia y entonces confiesa «He venido por iniciativa propia»

«¿Por qué no habría de estar bien? ¿Solo porque mi hijo pre adolescente ha decidido tratarme como si yo fuese la villana del cuento cuando todo lo que estoy intentando hacer es por su bien?» Emma hace una mueca al oír sus propias palabras «¡Espera! ¡No vamos a abrir la caja de mierda!»

Charming sonríe, sentándose en la silla que hay frente a la mesa de Emma.

«Mejor no. Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, exactamente por eso»

La irritación de Emma se disipa al percibir que, al menos David, no se molestó en negarlo.

«¿Tienes algún consejo que darme? ¿Algún as bajo la manga?»

«Realmente no. No es que yo tenga alguna experiencia ante este tipo de situación, cuando…»

El comentario de David da a Emma de lleno, llenándola con una culpa que en verdad no debería sentir. A fin de cuentas, si existe alguien que no formó parte en la decisión de ser lanzada a una realidad extraña a través de un árbol, ese alguien es Emma. Aunque el hecho de haber traído el asunto a la palestra sin mucho tacto, bien, eso sí lo asume.

«Cierto. Ha sido algo torpe mencionarlo» ella se avergüenza, pero Charming no parece tomarse a mal su indiscreción.

«Creo que este último acto de rebeldía tiene que ver con Regina de alguna forma» David se esfuerza para traer el asunto a la conversación de forma casual, pero no tiene éxito. Su intento solo puede ser considerado meramente pasable.

Hundiéndose en su silla, Emma suspira profundamente antes de concederle una respuesta al padre.

La verdad es que nadie le impide que eche la culpa de los últimos acontecimientos sobre los hombros de Regina. Sus padres, ciertamente, no presentarían objeción alguna. Y sería mucho más fácil. El problema es que la propia Emma no lo cree. Aunque haya sido Regina quien-literalmente-encendió las ascuas que provocaron la última explosión entre ellas dos, la rubia no consigue ignorar su parte de culpa en la situación, así como la clara sospecha de haber caído como una idiota en más de una de las artimañas de la ex alcaldesa.

«No es tan sencillo» se sorprende respondiendo con sinceridad y una punta de pesar «Es posible que yo haya reaccionado de forma…impulsiva a ciertos hechos ante los que debí intentar ser más razonable. Si no por mí o por Regina, al menos por el muchacho»

«En mi opinión, parece que-como tú misma dices-solo estabas intentando protegerlo» dice Charming solidariamente.

«Sí, pero ¿eso no es lo mismo que Regina siempre intentó hacer a su manera? ¿Cómo puedo condenar sus actos, cuando no soy capaz de hacerlo mejor?»

«Pero tú eres mejor que ella, Emma» Charming la defiende con absoluta convicción, ante lo que Emma no contiene una sonrisa de descreencia.

«Estoy manteniendo a Henry conmigo en contra de su voluntad y lo he prohibido acercarse a su madre» confiesa sin ocultar la desaprobación antes sus propios actos. El hecho de que Charming no encuentre palabras para contestar a las suyas, le confirma sus sospechas «Es lo que pienso»

«Entonces, ¿qué pretendes hacer?»

«No lo sé» admite Emma y David no consigue recordar la última vez que la hija le pareció tan cansada o incluso vencida «Todo lo que sé es que ahora me desprecio, Henry no me soporta y el único motivo por el cual Regina no se ha unido al grupo es porque está demasiado ocupada odiándose a sí misma»

«Emma, entiendo las razones por las que estás molesta, y en verdad logro entender por qué el comportamiento de Henry es un problema, pero ¿por qué todavía te preocupas por lo que le pase a Regina?»

La pregunta de su padre, hecha sin ningún tono de acusación, parece tomar a Emma completamente desprevenida. Entonces, buscando su respuesta con una falsa sonrisa, le ofrece la más sucia de las mentiras, una que ya está gastada de tanto ser usada.

«Porque es la madre de Henry, vale. Solo por eso»

Charming no parece convencido del todo, pero no tiene oportunidad de replicar, el sonido del teléfono se interpone entre padre e hija. Así que, con uñas y dientes, Emma se agarra a esa estratégica salida, su corazón aun latiendo desacompasadamente cuando se lleva el aparato al oído.

«Comisaria, sheriff Swan al habla»

Charming no es capaz de escuchar lo que se está diciendo al otro lado de la línea, pero sea lo que sea, es suficiente para alterar el ánimo de Emma, que se revuelve en su silla, con una expresión de desilusión en su rostro.

«No, eso no será necesario. Tengo una idea de dónde puede estar. Gracias por el aviso»

El golpe del auricular sobre la base es una pequeña demostración de la frustración que Emma está sintiendo y David no necesita preguntar nada, ya que sus dudas están escritas en su cara, y ella se da prisa en esclarecer.

«Era del colegio. Querían avisarme de que Henry no ha ido»

«Pero, si esta mañana salió corriendo para coger el autobús. ¿Crees que le ha pasado algo?»

La ingenuidad de David casi la conmueve.

«No te preocupes, David, sé exactamente lo que ha pasado. Para ser sincera, no puedo decir que me haya sorprendido, no es como si no lo hubiese hecho antes. La única diferencia es que esta vez las piezas del tablero están cambiadas»

«¿Cómo, Emma? ¿Dónde crees que está?» Sin tiempo que perder, Emma ya se estaba poniendo la chaqueta cuando se digna a contestar la pregunta de David, obligándole a que apure el paso si quiere seguirla.

«Conociendo a Henry, está haciendo lo que exactamente le prohibí que hiciera»

* * *

En el baño, sentado en un taburete de madera, con una toalla en sus hombros y los cabellos todavía mojados, Henry aguarda ansiosamente el regreso de Regina, que fue hasta su cuarto a buscar la caja en la cual guarda los utensilios necesarios para lo que, con el pasar de los años, se había vuelto en una tradición entre madre e hijo.

Aunque no conseguía recordar con claridad la última vez en que hiciera eso, Regina encuentra la caja con facilidad en una estantería dentro de su vestidor. Colocándola sobre su cama, a pesar de que sabe que la paciencia nunca fue una de las virtudes de Henry, Regina se permite observar por algunos instantes el contenido allí presente.

La caja es sencilla, quizá más que cualquier objeto que Regina tuviera en su casa, tratándose en realidad de una vieja caja de zapatos suyos que, en uno de sus proyectos escolares, Henry había forrado con sus ilustraciones y dibujos para dársela como regalo a Regina. Aun así, aunque el desgaste provocado por el pasar de los años haya borrado las figuras dibujadas con trazo infantil, Regina nunca pensó en deshacerse de ella, su valor sentimental es incalculablemente mayor el material.

Dentro de la caja, aun habiendo pasado tantos años, los objetos permanecen aparentemente intocados por el tiempo. Allí Regina encuentra el peine, las tijeras, un cepillo para barrer los pelos cortados y, en una cajita más pequeña, un mechón de cabellos de un castaño muy claro, guardado del primer corte de Henry, cuando tenía casi dos años.

La caja también contiene un jabón, el mismo que Henry usó en sus primeros años y Regina no sabe decir con certeza, pero algo entre los objetos y aquel aroma, ambos de una familiaridad desconcertante, es suficiente para despertar un maremoto de recuerdos.

De repente, se ve lanzada de vuelta a un tiempo en que no había nada más en su mundo que Henry, el bebé que lloraba mucho al principio, pero con el pasar de los meses cada vez menos-a no ser, es evidente, aquel terrible periodo de la dentición. Henry, a quien le costó decir sus primeras palabras, pero cuyos piececitos, desde bien temprano, lo llevaban a todas partes, una combinación que dejaba a Regina loca de preocupación hasta el precioso instante en que él dejaba que una carcajada o un sollozo revelasen su paradero.

Henry, el niño que insistía en tomar el baño en la bañera de la mamá, a quien nunca le gustó la chupa, pero a quien le costó dejar el biberón, al que le gustaba escuchar historias, pero que se asustaba fácilmente con todo lo que veía en la televisión.

Henry, el muchachito que nunca conseguía estar mucho tiempo quieto, lo que hizo que sus primeros cortes de pelo se acercasen al desastre hasta que Regina descubrió el método para mantenerlo entretenido durante el corte, pero que aun así durante ese tiempo, más veces de las que a Regina le gustaría recordar, anduvo por la calles con el flequillo desnivelado y una sonrisa despreocupada, lo opuesto a la madre a quien nadie se atrevió nunca a sugerir una visita al peluquero de la ciudad.

«¿Mamá?» La voz de Henry recorre las estancias hasta alcanzarla, rescatando a Regina antes de perderse por completo en sus recuerdos.

«Un momento» responde ella sin conseguir ocular el temblor de su voz y aunque consciente de que su hijo la está esperando, vacila en tocar la caja de nuevo, temiendo una nueva oleada de recuerdos agridulces. Entonces, una vez más, la voz de Henry la trae de vuelta.

«Ok, pero no tardes, si no, voy a tener que lavarme el pelo de nuevo»

Un nuevo intento y esta vez no hay ninguna vacilación de su parte, aunque en su interior, Regina esté conteniendo a duras penas un temor que crece rápidamente, acercándose a la histeria.

Son solo recuerdos, intenta convencerse a sí misma, pero la verdad es que estos son solo un eco de su verdadero miedo.

Regina ya no se siente rara ante la tristeza que la viene consumiendo, la depresión, una antigua compañera, así como el cansancio y más recientemente la resignación. Para ella la soledad se presenta hoy como una dulce indulgencia, algo que solo pierde su valor cuando es comparada con el balsámico olvido proporcionado por sus momentos de inconsciencia.

No. Nada de eso atormenta a Regina, ni siquiera la idea de que su hijo se encuentra al final en las manos de la mujer que durante tanto tiempo consideró una amenaza. En realidad, el motivo de su recelo, reside justo en lo contrario.

A estas alturas, Regina ya había perdido a Henry muchas veces, pero es la primera vez en que él insiste en quedarse a su lado. Es eso…eso puede ser la verdadera tragedia final.

Solo se trata de una suposición, quizás incluso una remota posibilidad, pero su mera existencia se revela suficiente para hacer que lo poco de salud mental que Regina consigue todavía evocar se desvanezca en el aire.

* * *

«Tengo un mal presentimiento» la confesión escapa sin su consentimiento, que Emma solo puede justificar como síntoma del temor que de repente recayó en ella como una sombra.

Sentado en el asiento del copiloto, David se esfuerza en ser razonable.

«No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que todo está bien» dice él queriendo creer en sus propias palabras aunque la vacilación en su voz diga lo contrario «Además no es como si Regina fuese capaz de hacer algo en contra de Henry»

«Tienes razón» consiente automáticamente Emma, aunque su interior no le da la misma seguridad y bajo la orden de sus instintos solo pisa el acelerador.

* * *

«Ma, ¿qué estás haciendo?» La voz de Henry, que esta vez viene de la misma habitación, sorprende a Regina por su cercanía repentina. Llevándose una mano al pecho oculta su sobresalto.

«Henry, me asustaste» dice ella y en cuanto las palabras salen de su boca, su asombro se convierte en un risa ronca.

«¿De qué te ríes?»

«De nada en realidad. Solo es que no he podido dejar de encontrar irónico que un niño sea capaz de asustar a la temible Reina Malvada»

La constatación de Regina es hecha sin dolor, con un tipo de desinterés que solo provoca la mortificación de Henry. El título le trae recuerdos que él preferiría olvidar.

«Lo siento mucho» el chico declara solemnemente, como si estuviese quitándose un peso del pecho.

«No seas tonto, no fue nada»

«Por todas las veces que te llame Reina Malvada. Y también por todas las otras cosas feas que te dije»

El evidente arrepentimiento de su hijo, algo que jamás se atrevió a imaginar, llega en un momento que no podría ser más inoportuno, cuando ya se le escapa todo y no se ve capaz de esbozar una reacción. Aun así, por Henry y solo por él, mirando su deformado reflejo en sus ojos suplicantes y sinceros, Regina le ofrece la mejor de sus sonrisas.

El hecho de que esta sea solo una pintura de incalculable tristeza huye a su control.

«No te preocupes, amor. Al final, siempre tuviste la razón»

La reacción de Regina, así como su respuesta, al contrario de lo deseado, no ofrece ningún consuelo al muchacho que insiste en argumentar.

«No, no la tenía» Henry agarra la primera oportunidad que tiene para decir todo aquello que viene cargando consigo en esos últimos meses, desde que casi pierde a su madre. Y esta vez él no pretende dejar escapar la oportunidad. «Tú eres más que los errores que cometiste en el pasado, ¡ahora lo entiendo!»

«Tal vez también tengas razón en eso, Henry» la voz de Regina es casi etérea, una mirada distante figuraba en su rostro desvaneciendo las migajas de optimismo lanzadas por Henry «Pero infelizmente ya he vivido lo suficiente para saber que nuestros errores y conductas están destinados a repetirse porque forman parte de lo que somos, de modo que no hay nada que pueda realmente ser olvidado o destino que pueda ser cambiado. Lo que es una trágica realidad para un villano»

«Pero tú no necesitas ser una villana, mamá. ¡Puedes escoger tu propio destino! Y si escoges ser una persona mejor es posible que aún encuentres tu final feliz»

Una vez en el pasado, Regina se encontró con semejante inocencia, que durante años consideró como algo intolerable e indignante, por culpa de su convivencia con Snow. Tantas y tantas veces se preguntó cómo alguien podía ser tan terriblemente ignorante al insistir en creer en tamaña ilusión.

Pero, en ese momento, la inocencia de Henry le provoca sentimientos contradictorios. Una parte, siente una brecha de esperanza, mientras que otra, habiendo apostado y perdido tantas veces, siente solo una agonizante tristeza por el chico que su hijo es hoy, pero a quien la vida se encargará de endurecer.

«Henry» el nombre en sus labios bien podría ser un rezo cuando ella toca su rostro y se curva ante él para que sus ojos se encuentres al mismo nivel y el chico pueda leer en su rostro todo aquello que ella no logra poner en palabras «No importa lo que pase, quiero que sepas que tú eres lo más cerca que he estado de mi final feliz»

Confuso ante que lo que pasa, y asustado por lo que implican las palabras de Regina, Henry no ofrece resistencia alguna a sus lágrimas.

«Pero solo estamos comenzando» Deja él escapar en un hilo de voz, palabras a las que Regina retribuyó con una verdadera sonrisa. La primera desde que Henry tiene memoria.

«Siempre serás mi pequeño príncipe»

Regina sella la confesión con un beso en su cabeza y entonces la nube de humo rojo la envuelve por completo y desaparece entre las brumas de su propia magia.

Oyendo las voces de Emma y de David llamándolo y su madre a una distancia cada vez menor, Henry no consigue responder, los sollozos comprometiendo su respiración, mientras sus lágrimas corren libremente por su rostro.

Cuando Emma se acerca, un millón de preguntas y una sombría certeza en sus ojos, ella inmediatamente sabe la respuesta.

Regina se ha ido.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola gente. Empezamos este último capítulo de este extraño fic. Espero que os haya gustado. Es el capítulo más largo, así que no sé cuánto voy a tardar en subirlo. Un poco de paciencia.**

 **Besos.**

 **Capítulo 12**

Emma ya estaba dentro del coche patrulla cuando Charming la alcanza, impidiéndole que arrancara agarrando la puerta.

«David, ¿qué estás haciendo? Necesito que te quedes aquí con Henry»

Desde el porche, Henry observa aprensivo a los dos, su rostro hinchado por las lágrimas, cosa que solo hace apelar a la urgencia de Emma. Ella no se atreve a pensar en lo que puede pasar si no encuentra a Regina. O si la encuentra demasiado tarde. Pero entonces, por un breve instante, las nubes de preocupación parecen disiparse y ella ve otro tipo diferente de aprensión en los ojos de su padre.

«Tengo que encontrar a Regina, David» declara Emma con resolución, sin dar espacio para que el padre rebata «No sabemos lo que puede estar pasándole por la cabeza, pero algo me dice que no es nada bueno, vale»

«Tal vez debas dejarla marchar, Emma»

«¿De qué estás hablando?» ella lo mira, perpleja

«Ya me has oído. Tal vez sea hora de dejarla ir» sugiere David una vez más, serio, como si tal posibilidad fuese, de hecho, una opción, y eso aviva la desesperación de su hija.

«¡Por Dios! ¿Te estás oyendo? ¡Es de Regina de quien estamos hablando!» Emma habla bajando el tono para evitar que Henry escuche la conversación mantenida entre los dos, su voz escapando en un furioso susurro.

Para su alivio, el muchacho permanece donde está, al contrario de lo que es costumbre. Dándose cuenta del hecho, David también baja la voz.

«¡Sé exactamente de quién estoy hablando, Emma! Ella es la responsable de todo lo malo que nos ha pasado, así que te digo: deja que se vaya»

Las palabras de David, aunque duras, no son dichas con impulsividad, aunque Emma no deja de vislumbrar resquicios de su rencor. Pero lo que realmente inflama su furia es el hecho de que esa sugerencia es ofrecida como una solución sencilla para un problema obvio.

«Te estás olvidando de que también te estás refiriendo a la madre de mi hijo»

«Emma….» David intenta argumentar, pero ella lo corta con impaciencia, cada minuto es valioso para ser desperdiciado.

«¿Sabes una cosa? No tengo tiempo para esto. Puede que no te guste, honestamente tampoco sé si a mí me gusta, pero el hecho es que Regina forma parte de mi familia. Lo que, en mi opinión, deja dos opciones: podéis aceptarlo. O salir de mi camino»

Antes de que él pueda decir nada, Emma arranca el coche, cerrando la puerta en el instante en que, sorprendido por las palabras de su hija y por el gesto brusco, David retrocede y suelta la puerta.

Así, con mirada pasmada, David observa el coche alejarse hasta desaparecer de vista, mientras que Emma no se permite ni siquiera mirar por el retrovisor.

* * *

Hace algún tiempo desde la última vez que Emma tuvo que usar sus talentos como fiadora, pero Storybrooke es una ciudad pequeña, de modo que, ¿cómo de difícil sería encontrar a alguien?

La respuesta es: bastante. Especialmente cuando ese alguien puede muy bien ser la persona que mejor conoce los más pequeños detalles de la ciudad, ya sea por los años que ejerció de alcaldesa (casi tres décadas) o por tratarse de la persona responsable de la creación de la ciudad. Literalmente.

Así que la única ventaja que tiene Emma a su favor es conocer a Regina razonablemente bien a estas alturas.

Ok. Tal vez "razonablemente bien" no sea el término más adecuado, aunque es suficiente para que Emma elimine los lugares más obvios de su lista. Al menos tiene una lista. En ella se encuentra todos los sitios que podrían poseer un especial significado para la ex alcaldesa, en la que se incluye la alcaldía, el mausoleo en el que están enterrados sus padres, los establos y, en una última instancia, el claro donde derrotó a Cora.

Emma no encuentra Regina en ninguno de esos lugares.

Sin ideas y con el tiempo trabajando en su contra, haciendo que una fuerte tormenta se aproxime, Emma se halla casi sin salidas. La única alternativa que ve con claridad-aunque a disgusto-es recurrir a su madre o a Rumplestilskin. Sin embargo, aunque los dos conozcan a Regina más tiempo que cualquier otra persona de la ciudad, Emma cree difícil que cualquier de los dos acepte ayudar a Regina. Bueno, tal vez su madre, con toda aquella conversación sobre ser buena y de que el lado del bien siempre gana, pero Emma no se arriesgaría a colocar el futuro de su familia en las manos de alguien que no dudaría en arruinarla por "un bien mayor".

Sencillamente esa no era una opción. Así que Emma se rompe la cabeza pensando en alguien que esté dispuesto a ayudar a Regina por quien ella es ahora, alguien capaz de dejar el pasado en el pasado. La respuesta, obvia para que tenga ganas de golpearse a sí misma por haber tardado tanto en pensar en ello, le llega en el mismo instante en que un repentino relámpago atraviesa el cielo de la ciudad, anunciando la llegada de la tormenta.

* * *

Cuando Emma llega a la consulta de Archie, la lluvia ya está cayendo torrencialmente y cada gota parece haber sido absorbida por sus ropas.

Archie, como es normal, parece tan sorprendido por su visita como por su estado.

«Sheriff, ¿está todo bien?» Emma entra y va directo al asunto, sin ceremonias.

«Regina ha desaparecido y necesito su ayuda para encontrarla ante de que realmente haga alguna cosa estúpida» sintiendo la agitación de Emma, Pongo ladra, en solidaridad.

«Dios mío, eso es terrible. Permítame una pregunta, Emma. ¿Qué le hace pensar que Regina tenga tan perversas intenciones? Tal vez solo haya salido a dar un paseo, ¿no? ¿Quién sabe? Deseando tener la oportunidad de distraerse»

«¿Me está diciendo que la mujer que no pone un pie fuera de casa desde hace casi cinco meses, de repente decidió solo dar un paseo?» el sarcasmo en la voz de Emma es casi palpable. «Vaya, espero que sepa conjurar unas botas y una barca, porque con este tiempo ciertamente lo va a necesitar»

No es el sarcasmo de Emma lo que preocupa a Archie, sino precisamente las palabras que ha usado.

«Espere un momento, ¿acaba de decir "conjurar"?»

«Usted solía ser un grillo, ¿y me está diciendo que no sabe lo que significa conjurar?»

Archie opta por ignorar el comentario.

«Emma, ¿me está diciendo que Regina ha recuperado sus poderes? ¿Que está de nuevo usando magia?»

«¡Sí! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo!» el énfasis de Emma, una vez más, acrecienta los ladridos de Pongo.

«Bien, entonces eso lo cambia todo» Archie comienza a andar de un lado hacia otro «¿Qué pasó antes de que desapareciera?»

«No estoy segura. Henry la había ido a visitar a pesar de habérselo prohibido. Por lo que me ha dicho, estaba a punto de cortarle el pelo y entonces algo debe haberle pasado por la cabeza, porque lo último que sé es que desapareció en el aire»

«Espere un momento, pensé que usted y Henry estaban viviendo con ella en la mansión. ¿Ustedes dos no estabais…juntas?» Archie se para en medio de la sala, sus ojos fijos en Emma tras los cristales de sus gafas, mientras aguarda una respuesta.

«Estábamos. Por lo menos hasta hace unos días atrás» él no la interrumpe, esperando por más información, lo que parece funcionar «tuvimos una pelea, de las grandes. Comenzó a propósito de Henry, después la magia entró en medio y terminó con Henry de nuevo. Al final llegué a la conclusión de que sería mejor para él estar lejos de ella, para su protección»

«¿Y Regina estuvo de acuerdo con eso?» pregunta Archie visiblemente intrigado «¿Con que Henry fuese separado de ella?»

«Bueno, ella no puso ninguna objeción, si es eso lo que está preguntado» La ansiedad de Emma se está elevando a medida que va uniendo las piezas en su cabeza «Para ser sincera, Regina incluso pareció aliviada»

«Ciertamente eso es poco característico de ella» comenta Archie, confirmando las sospechas de la sheriff.

«Sí, lo es. Y creo que debería haber visto las señales antes, pero me puso furiosa»

«Mire Emma, creo que tiene razón. Considerando lo que me acaba de contar es bastante posible que Regina esté a punto de tomar medidas desesperadas. Y creo que todos sabemos cuán impulsiva puede ser, dadas las circunstancias. Sin embargo, a pesar de mis sinceros deseos, no sé cómo podría ayudar a localizar su paradero»

«Archie, aunque por un periodo corto, fue la única persona en Storybrooke con quien Regina se confió. ¿No puede pensar en algún lugar a donde puede haber ido? ¿Algún lugar que le haya mencionado en sus sesiones?»

«Emma, aunque así fuese, al ser su terapeuta no puedo contarle lo que ella me ha dicho»

«¿En serio, Archie? Écheme una mano, por favor»

«¿Buscó en el mausoleo? ¿En los establos?»

«Sí. En esos y en todos los otros lugares en que he sido capaz de pensar» Emma deja caer su cuerpo en el sofá de Archie «Si no tuviera la certeza de que Jefferson preferiría caerse muertos antes que ayudarla, pensaría que ha sido tragada por un portal o algo por el estilo»

«Me veo inclinado a estar de acuerdo» Archie se sienta a su lado, seguido de Pongo «Emma, disculpe que no sea de gran ayuda. Pero si vale de algo, realmente creo que si existe alguien capaz de salvar a Regina, ese alguien es usted»

Emma frunce el ceño ante la elección de palabras del grillo, pero no se molesta en contradecirlo, cosa que él entiende como un consentimiento para seguir hablando.

«La va a encontrar. Regina está en algún lugar de Storybrooke, eso es seguro, a no ser que estuviese dispuesta a atravesar la frontera, cosa altamente arriesgada, específicamente en su situación, ¿quién sabría las implicaciones que tendría tal acto?»

Lo que Archie dijera después de eso es ignorado por Emma, sus palabras repitiéndose en bucle en su cabeza, mientras su significado se ancla pesadamente sobre sus hombros.

De repente, Emma sabe dónde encontrar a Regina.

Solo espera ser capaz de llegar a tiempo.

* * *

Snow llega a la mansión poco tiempo después de que Emma hubiese salido atrás de Regina, cuando la gran tempestad que, horas más tarde, caería sobre la ciudad, todavía solo era unas nubes oscuras.

Ella encuentra al marido y al nieto en el mismo cuarto, sentados los dos en esquinas opuestas con parecidas expresiones en sus rostros. Su presencia provoca inmediatamente la reacción de Charming, que parece contento, pero principalmente, aliviado al verla. No se puede decir lo mismo de Henry que permanece en su sillón, taciturno.

«He venido lo más rápido que he podido» sus ojos se pasean de Charming a Henry, y su próxima pregunta es obvia incluso ante de ser dicha «¿Y Emma?»

Antes de que Charming pueda escoger las palabras que está buscando, Henry da una respuesta sencilla y directa.

«Fue detrás de mi madre, para traerla de vuelta»

Snow absorbe las palabras del nieto sin dejar de percibir el efecto que las mismas producen en su marido, lo conoce muy bien como para no saber que hay algo más escondido tras lo que se le acaba de decir.

«Bien, en ese caso, no hay mucho que podamos hacer salvo esperar, ¿no?» Snow da una sonrisa optimista.

«¡Sí, sí que lo hay! ¡Deberíamos ir también tras ella y ayudar a buscarla!» insiste el muchacho, y por lo que Snow capta en el aire, no se trata de la primera vez.

«Ya dije que esa no es una opción, Henry. Emma me pidió que nos quedáramos aquí» repite Charming, agotándose su paciencia «Además, se está acercando una tormenta»

Como respuesta, la expresión en el rostro de Henry se endurece y cruza los brazos, contrariado.

«Ok» Snow se gira hacia el nieto, intentando calmar su irritación «Henry, estoy segura de que no pasara mucho tiempo para que Regina y Emma estén de vuelta. Mientras tanto es mejor que nos quedemos aquí, por si Regina regresa. ¿Qué te parece si preparo algo para comer mientras tanto?»

El muchacho mira para Charming y después para Snow, sin estar convencido por entero de sus buenas intenciones, entonces ignora la oferta de su abuela y anuncia

«Voy a esperar a mi cuarto»

Ligeramente sorprendida, Snow se recupera rápido.

«Está bien, si así lo prefieres. Te prometo llamarte en cuanto tengamos alguna novedad»

La reacción de Henry, un consentimiento mudo, solo aumenta la preocupación de Snow. Así que, espera el ruido de la puerta del cuatro de Henry antes de dirigir sus preguntas al marido.

«Charming, ¿qué es lo que realmente ha pasado?»

«Todo lo que necesitas saber es que Regina decidió partir y Emma fue tras ella» Snow escucha la parca explicación e intenta leer en su rostro lo que David no dice con palabras.

«Bien, eso estaba claro» Y su comentario y su reacción, aparentemente no es lo que el marido espera, lo que vuelve más evidente su insatisfacción.

«¿Acaso soy el único que no ve eso una respuesta obvia?»

«Charming, ¿qué pasa?» Snow se acerca al marido, apoyando las manos sobre su pecho mientras busca la respuesta en sus ojos. Frustrado, Charming se aparta.

«Me parece que soy el único en esa familia que se acuerda de lo que esa mujer nos hizo» Snow deja escapar una risa seca en respuesta.

«Querido, sabes que eso no es verdad»

«¿Ah sí? Entonces ¿por qué siento que soy el único aquí que cree que si Regina desea desaparecer, deberíamos estar agradecidos en vez de promover un equipo de búsqueda?»

«Porque no es tan sencillo» Snow se ve forzada a admitir

«¿Por qué no?» Charming repite la pregunta que Snow se ha hecho a sí misma, incluso cuando no se atrevía a admitir conscientemente su mayor temor. Para su sorpresa, la respuesta no le cuesta tanto como esperaba.

«Porque Emma cree que Regina es su familia. Y que es su responsabilidad salvarla»

«Fue lo que me dijo antes de salir, ¡pero eso es ridículo! Cuando vuelva, y toda esta situación se resuelva, vamos a tener una seria conversación. Las cosas no pueden quedar de esta manera»

«David, ella no nos va a escuchar. No, sobre esto»

«¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo! No viste la mirada que tenía cuando se fue tras Regina, Snow. Esto no es algo que podamos sencillamente ignorar»

«Es exactamente lo que estoy intentando decirte. Charming, a lo que estamos enfrentándonos…temo que sea algo mucho mayor»

Snow declara con cautela, escogiendo meticulosamente sus palabras. David nota enseguida la aprensión en su rostro.

«Snow, ¿qué estás diciendo?»

«Que yo no quería creer al principio y probablemente tú tampoco, y por eso quizás ninguno de los dos hemos sido capaces de percibir lo que estaba pasando ante nuestros ojos»

«No puedes estar hablado en serio» Charming anticipa lo que Snow vacila en decir, negándose a creerlo y admitirlo jamás.

«Cree en mí, tampoco querría que fuese verdad. Pero como tú mismo dices, no podemos continua ignorando el hecho de que…de que en algún momento, cuando no estábamos atentos, nuestra hija se enamoró de Regina»

* * *

Emma encuentra a Regina junto a la línea que separa Storybrooke del resto del mundo cuando la intensa tormenta cesó, dando lugar a una llovizna fina y gélida.

Empapada por la lluvia, Regina observa atentamente la línea que puede significar su fin o un comenzar, depende de su suerte. No mueve un musculo, ni siquiera cuando el motor del coche de Emma anuncia su llegada y la sheriff no necesita mucho para llegar a la conclusión de que ese es el lugar en el que Regina ha estado todo el tiempo durante el cual la había estado buscando, especialmente cuando todas las señales apuntan a esa conclusión.

Usando su chaqueta para protegerse de la lluvia, Emma cierra violentamente la puerta del coche, maldiciendo no tener un paraguas o un chubasquero en su posesión. Regina ni se molesta en darse la vuelta para saludarla, aunque su voz sí lo hace.

«¿No tenía usted un talento especial para encontrar personas?» la insinuación provoca una pequeña sonrisa y cierto alivio en Emma.

«Dame una tregua, mis habilidades están un poco oxidadas» Emma se acerca, sus pasos anunciados por los charcos de agua formados en el asfalto, mientras Regina permanece inmóvil.

«No puede decir que esté exactamente desilusionada. No solo estaría mejor sin su presencia, sino que nunca creí en sus competencias»

Esta vez, la provocación de Regina es ignorada por Emma, cuya preocupación es bastante grande como para aplacar su temperamento. Así que, en vez de devolverle sus palabras con una réplica mordaz, la sheriff busca aclaraciones.

«¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Regina?»

«No se haga la ingenua, sheriff, no le queda bien» Regina responde ofreciendo a Emma una mirada de soslayo. Su tono quiere ser de asco, aunque Emma la conoce muy bien para saber que hay más detrás de su acto.

«Perdóname, pero me resulta difícil creer que después de todo simplemente te estés dando por vencida» Emma pincha su orgullo, un método que siempre se reveló eficaz en el pasado compartido por las dos, pero que en ese momento parece haber perdido su magia «Siempre pensé que huir era algo muy bajo en tus estándares»

«Debo admitir que no fue mi primera elección» Regina responde casualmente, dispuesta a explicar en un tono corriente «Pero, después de muchas reflexiones y deliberaciones llegué a la conclusión de que solo existen dos maneras de convivir con mis actos, Miss Swan. La primera sería arrancarme mi corazón. Cosa que algunos hasta considerarían apropiado, pero que personalmente sería muy frustrante y hasta decepcionante. Después de haberme negado durante tantos años a ser como mi madre, sería terriblemente frustrante terminar como ella»

Incómoda ante la postura adoptada por Regina para abordar el asunto, Emma se ve incapaz de interrumpir su pequeño discurso.

«Así que, la opción que me queda es la que llamaría de exilio voluntario. Atravesaría la frontera dejando mi pasado y mi familia atrás. El único problema es que en el pasado fui capaz de cruzar esta línea sin problemas, pero dadas las actuales circunstancias, en lo que se refiere a esta línea que separa y protege Storybrooke, no estoy segura de cuál sería el efecto que tendría en mí, ni tampoco si sería irreversible»

«¿Realmente crees que huir resolverá todos tus problemas?» la pregunta de Emma es recibida con una risa mordaz de Regina

«¿Usted, de todas las personas, se cree en posición de censurarme en este asunto, Miss Swan?»

«En primer lugar, Regina, creo que después de todo lo que hemos hecho juntas sin que las ropas formasen parte de la ecuación, es hora de que dejemos atrás ese tratamiento, ¿no crees?» La rubia extiende su mano y al comprobar que la lluvia ya ha disminuido considerablemente, se pone su chaqueta y mete sus manos en los bolsillos, intentado calentarlas «En segundo lugar, justamente por tener bastante experiencia en el asunto, te lo estoy diciendo. Y el hecho de que ni tú sepas lo que va a pasar si cruzas la línea…solo lo empeora todo»

«Soy bastante consciente del riesgo que conlleva mis acciones, Emma» Regina insiste, obstinadamente, pero Emma no desiste.

«¿Estás segura? Entonces,¿ estás diciendo que estás dispuesta a asumir el riesgo de perder todos tus recuerdos, incluso los del Bosque Encantado? Mira, sé que puede parecer una buena idea, pero no puedes olvidar que estarías dejando ir todos tus recuerdos: tu infancia, tus padres…el chico de las caballerizas»

La mención de Daniel es suficiente para hacer reaccionar a Regina.

«¡No te atreva a mencionarlo! ¡No tienes derecho!»

Dándose cuenta de que ha acertado en el blanco, Emma no retrocede.

«¿Qué importancia tendría? En el momento en que cruces la línea, ni siquiera te vas a acordar»

«¡Por Dios! ¿Por qué te es tan difícil entender?» Regina explota, frustrada «¿No lo ves? ¡Es mejor así! Henry y tú estaréis mejor sin mí»

«¿Cómo puedes decir eso?» Emma cierra los ojos, incapaz de creer lo que Regina está diciendo, su paciencia está llegando a su límite «¿Sabes, Regina? Estoy cansada de este discurso de auto conmiseración que insistes en que nos traguemos. Tal vez tengas razón, tal vez estemos mejor sin ti. Pero por lo menos, una vez en la vida, asume la responsabilidad de tus actos y admite el verdadero motivo por el que estás haciendo todo esto»

La reacción de Emma toma a Regina desprevenida

«Emma…»

«¡Asúmelo! ¡Asume que tienes miedo!» Emma la desafía con ferocidad «Admite que no sabes ser feliz. Que ya te has acostumbrado a una vida miserable. Que prefieres huir antes que arriesgarte y amar de nuevo, o peor aún, antes que ser amada de nuevo. ¡Solo admítelo!»

«No se engañe, Miss Swan. No sabe nada al respecto» Regina escupe las palabras, furiosa.

«Pero, esa es la cuestión, ¿no, Regina? Te conozco. Y consigo ver perfectamente a través de toda esa fachada que intentas mantener a toda costa. ¿Y quieres saber lo que veo?» Emma no espera una respuesta, sus cabellos rubios derramándose sobres sus hombros, el agua de la lluvia haciendo que su dorado adquiera una tonalidad más oscura «Veo una persona rota. Alguien herida hasta el punto de creer que no es digna de nada, y mucho menos de amor. Pero eso no es una novedad. El problema es que ahora sabes que, a pesar de todo lo que has hecho, existen personas que quieren estar contigo, un niño que es capaz de amarte incluso así. Y estás aterrorizada»

Si Regina es capaz de ver la verdad en las palabras de Emma, su silencio no lo revela abiertamente, aunque muestra señales. Emma, a su vez, no demuestra indicios de parar en ese momento.

«¿Sabes? Yo creía que crecer sin una familia era lo peor que le podría pasar a un niño, pero el trabajo que Cora hizo contigo…Bien, ella me demostró que yo estaba equivocada»

Cuando el nombre de Cora es pronunciado, el instinto de combate que todavía residía en Regina se disipa, la herida es demasiado reciente, demasiado abierta.

Y cuando Regina finalmente se manifiesta, incluso el timbre de su voz se revela fragmentado.

«No espero que entiendas el tipo de relación que existió entre mi madre y yo»

«Bien, porque no la entiendo. Y para que conste, ella estaba equivocada. Hayan sido cuales hayan sido las lecciones que te dio sobre el amor y lo que este significa…estaba equivocada»

«No, no lo estaba. El amor es debilidad»

«¡No, Regina! Cora pude haber creído eso, pero estaba engañada, te lo garantizo»

«Tal vez para personas como tú, pero no para alguien como yo» admite Regina con tristeza y resignación, abrazándose a sí misma para controlar los temblores provocados por la caída de la temperatura que aventura la llegada de la noche y la fina lluvia que todavía persiste «Tú eres buena, pura. Puedo sentirlo en tu magia, en partes tuyas que nadie más ha tocado, cuando nos acostamos por la noche y siento los latidos de tu corazón…Es todo lo que yo no soy»

«Regina…» Emma intenta objetar, pero la morena no le da oportunidad.

«Estoy maldita» Una sonrisa amarga mancha sus labios «Todo lo que toco se pudre, todos a los que amo, mueren. Y cuando sucede es por mis propias manos. Si me quedo, solo es cuestión de tiempo que…»

Ella no termina la frase, el espacio vacío dejado por las palabras no dichas hace que el corazón de Emma lata desacompasado en su pecho, lleno de ansiedad.

«¿Hasta qué?» Emma insiste sin obtener respuesta «¿Hasta qué, Regina?»

Evitando los ojos inquisitivos de la sheriff, Regina usa el silencio como escudo, reticente a poner en palabras su mayor temor, y percibiendo su vacilación, Emma siente que su furia cede, dejando sitio a otros sentimientos.

Instintivamente, da un paso hacia delante, atreviéndose a acercarse, aunque lo hace torpemente.

«Regina, Henry no se va a ningún lado» Emma le ofrece una trémula sonrisa «Por lo menos hasta que no cumpla los 18 años»

La sombra de una sonrisa se esboza en los labios de Regina, el intento de humor de Emma es recibido sin sorpresa, pero también sin exasperación.

«Debería haber sabido que serías incapaz de tomarte en serio ningún tema»

«Regina, no puedo prometer que todo vaya a acabar bien. Las personas en esta ciudad hablan mucho sobre el "amor verdadero" y "finales felices", pero esa no es la realidad que yo conozco. Hasta donde sé, nadie es capaz de saber eso a ciencia cierta»

«Dice la mujer que estaba destinada a romper una maldición antes incluso de nacer» Regina yergue una ceja, su tono es irónico «Y justamente lo hizo»

«Está bien, es posible que nuestros destinos hayan tenido un papel mayor en nuestras historias del que me gustaría admitir. Pero aunque ese haya sido el motivo que me trajo a Storybrooke, no fue el motivo por el que me quedé. Eso fue mi elección. Y al final, eso es todo lo que realmente cuenta: las elecciones que hacemos»

En algún momento del discurso, sin que Regina se diese cuenta, Emma se había acercado lo suficiente para volver la distancia entre sus cuerpos casi inexistente. Así, cuando ella se atreve a alzar los ojos del charco de barro que se había formado en sus pies, ensuciando los bajos de sus pantalones en ausencia de sus tacones imposiblemente altos, se encuentra con los labios bien dibujados de la rubia.

Entonces, con un toque amable de sus manos, Emma levanta su mentón hasta que los ojos de las dos se encuentran. Sus palabras firmes, aunque el volumen de su voz sea ahora equivalente a un murmullo.

«Regina, aun sabiendo que no siempre he hecho las elecciones ciertas, confía en mí cuando te digo que huir no es una de ellas»

«¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?» Emma vacila por un instante, paralizada no solo por el peso de la pregunta que Regina le está haciendo, sino por el hecho de que nunca la había visto tan vulnerable.

La respuesta se le escapa sin haberlo pensado mucho.

«Porque te lo estoy pidiendo» Habla con naturalidad «Concédenos una oportunidad. Escógenos…Escoge la oportunidad de ser feliz»

«Yo…no sé cómo» Confiesa en un hilo de voz y la sonrisa que Emma le da en respuesta, por un breve instante, aparta toda la oscuridad que la envolvía.

«Ni yo» Emma da un paso hacia atrás, en dirección a la ciudad «Pero nada impide que los intentemos de todos modos»

No se trata de una promesa, o de una garantía, pero aun así, Regina se ve aceptando la mano que Emma le extiende.

* * *

Al parar el coche frente a la mansión, Emma nota que la lluvia ya había cesado por completo, dando lugar a una suave niebla y al sereno de la noche. A su lado, Regina hizo todo el viaje de regreso a casa inmersa en un estoico silencio.

Al bajar del coche, la baja temperatura y la humedad de sus ropas hace que las dos mujeres comiencen a temblar, pero a pesar de eso, Emma, tras un momento de observación, se da cuenta de que los temblores de Regina también se deben a otros motivos.

Bajo la luz del porche, la morena parece estar a segundos de entrar en una crisis de pánico.

«Hey, ¿qué ocurre?» La mano de Emma va hacia el encuentro del hombro de Regina, gesto que parece atenuar momentáneamente su reacción física.

«Yo…yo no sé cómo hacer esto» admite Regina no por primera vez en esa noche, sus ojos puestos en Emma suplicando una respuesta. Aunque Emma no sabe qué decir que sea apropiado, la respuesta que le ofrece es enunciada con delicadeza, para no alarmar más a la morena.

«Todo bien….Ya hablamos sobre eso, ¿no? No hay nada correcto o equivocado aquí» Regina, sin embargo, mueve la cabeza negativamente, descartando las palabras de Emma.

«No lo entiendes. Sé que dije que sí y por eso he vuelto contigo, pero ahora…No sé qué hacer a continuación. No sé ni por dónde comenzar» por fin levanta el rostro, enfrentando su propio orgullo «Emma, no sé si soy capaz de hacer esto»

«Estás de broma, ¿no?» Emma se coloca frente a Regina, sus dos manos en sus hombros, obligándola a encarar sus palabras de frente «¡Claro que eres capaz! Eres Regina Mills, la mujer que se ha pasado los últimos 28 años probando que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera»

«¿Y si no quiero ser más esa persona?»

«Entonces, no lo seas» Emma se encoje de hombros, con naturalidad «Comienza mañana. O ahora mismo, si quieres. Solo…deja a Henry formar parte de tu vida mientras lo intentas. Sé que a él le gustaría y…sospecho que a ti también»

Una de las manos de Regina toca la mano de Emma que reposa sobre su hombro y así permanece sin que ninguna otra palabra sea dicha entre las dos.

Por la ventana de la sala, Snow observa la interacción entre su hija y Regina, escondida parcialmente por la cortina, y si había alguna duda en cuanto al vínculo compartido entre las dos mujeres, esta vez se deshace sin dejar trazos. La expresión en el rostro de Emma revela todo aquello que Snow imagina que ni ella misma todavía sabe.

Con el corazón palpitante, Snow no ha tenido tiempo de recuperarse cuando Emma abre la puerta, dejando que Regina entre primero y, cuando sus ojos verdes se encuentran con los de su madre, sabe que no le queda otra opción que enfrentarse con el gran elefante blanco.

La idea que Regina tuvo de huir sin mirar atrás se le presenta, de repente, bastante atractiva.

* * *

Si Regina se ha sorprendido de la presencia de los Charming en su casa a su regreso, en ningún momento lo deja aparentar, estando su expresión vacía y todas sus energías drenadas por los acontecimientos recientes.

Así que, ignorando por completo la tensión que se manifiesta entre el resto de los presentes, así como la mirada ansiosa que Emma lanza en su dirección, ella se retira a su habitación. Sus pasos arrastrados debido al cansancio, cayendo como una loza en cada escalón hasta desaparecer de vista en el piso de arriba.

Entonces es Charming quien rompe el silencio con una constatación obvia dicha sin ser necesario, solo con el propósito de eliminar la palpable incomodidad de la situación que se presentaba.

«Entonces la encontraste»

«Le dije a Henry que lo haría» afirma Emma sin emoción, y añade «A propósito, gracias por echarle un ojo»

«No tienes que dar las gracias» Mary Margaret es rápida en contestar y aprovecha el momento, a pesar de ser evidente que Emma no tiene ningún deseo en discutir el asunto que flota sobre sus cabezas «Emma, tenemos que hablar»

Emma pasa una de las manos por la maraña de cabellos dorados, una rabia que no sabe ciertamente de dónde procede brotando en su pecho y floreciendo en el menor de sus gestos.

«¿Tenemos, eh?» se encuentra repitiendo con una entonación cínica.

«Bueno, sí» confirma Snow y David se acerca por detrás y le coloca una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

El gesto no pasa desapercibido a ojos de Emma y acaba sirviendo solo para incitar otra reacción negativa de su parte.

«Mira, Mary Margaret, créeme cuando te digo que no quieres oír lo que tengo que decir»

«Pero yo quiero Emma. Los dos queremos»

«¡No, no queréis! Porque no tengo ningún pedido de disculpas que daros. Todo lo que le dije a David antes supongo que ya lo compartió contigo a estas alturas…Todo lo que le dije de cómo me siento es verdad. Y no tengo ninguna intención de volver atrás»

«Lo sé» declara Snow, no sin tristeza, lo que deja parada a Emma momentáneamente

«Oh» La furia de Emma oscila, desarmada de palabras «Entonces…no sé lo que esperas que diga»

«La verdad» Snow le dice sin exaltarse «¿Cuánto tiempo hace que…»

Las palabras le faltan, o más precisamente, le falta el valor para enfrentar de una vez la confirmación de sus sospechas.

«¿Hace que…?» pregunta Emma, agitada

«…hace que te enamoraste de Regina?»

«¿Qué?» la reacción de Emma es violenta, como una fiera enjaulada, y ante su exaltación, Snow retrocede hasta chocar con el cuerpo de su marido, con sus ojos cerrados «Mary Margaret, ¿qué diablos?»

«Solo se honesta, Emma. Es todo lo que te pido»

Usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener su tono de voz bajo control, la respuesta de Emma suena casi como una amenaza.

«No voy a hablar de ese asunto contigo» ella habla seria y añade como si la mera sugerencia fuse un disparate «¿Y quién ha hablado nada de amor? ¡Por Dios!»

«Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que todo esto no es más que un error? ¿Una precipitada interpretación hecha por tu padre y por mí?»

«Estoy diciendo que, sea lo que sea lo que esté pasando entre Regina y yo, no es de vuestra incumbencia. Punto final»

La agresividad de Emma es un golpe para Snow, lo que incita a David a entrar en la conversación.

«¡Emma, somos tus padres!»

«¿Ahora sí?» rebate sin vacilar, cargada de ironía

«¡Por culpa de ella!» justifica David haciendo clara mención a Regina aunque su nombre no fuera mencionado. Pero Emma no acepta su argumento.

«¡No!» enfatiza con claridad «A causa de las elecciones que los dos hicisteis. Regina puede haber hecho cosas horribles en su pasado, pero colocarme en aquel árbol no fue una de ellas»

«Emma…» intenta razonar Snow, pero la hija no le da la oportunidad.

«A ver, eso ahora no es el tema, ¿ok?» ella inspira profundamente, intentando calmarse «La cuestión es: no sé qué diablos está pasando entre Regina y yo, así que aunque quisiese no tendría respuestas para daros. Pero lo que sé con certeza es que, sea lo que sea, solo nos incumbe a nosotras dos y vosotros dos-o cualquier otra persona-no tenéis nada qué decir. ¿Entendido?»

«Emma, nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para ti» Snow le asegura secando una de sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, gesto que Emma decide ignorar.

«¿Y si eso fuese Regina?» Emma pregunta con desafío

«Solo queremos que seas feliz» refuerza David, apretando la mano de Snow, pero no sin antes una larga pausa.

«Óptimo» responde Emma poniendo fin a la discusión «entonces dejadnos en paz. Dejad que descubramos nuestro propio camino sin meteros. Es todo lo que pido»

Y porque Snow y Charming no están dispuestos a perder a su hija esta vez, deciden colocarla en primer lugar, y deciden aceptar su pedido.

* * *

Sin prestar atención a las voces exaltadas que proviene del piso de abajo-un ímpetu que le sorprende hasta a ella misma-Regina se dirige a su cuarto, ansiando un baño caliente y su acogedora cama.

Pero, tan pronto como pone los pies en el último escalón que la guía al segundo piso de la casa, Regina no puede dejar de notar la puerta del cuarto de Henry cerrándose. De modo que, aunque su cuerpo y mente estén a segundos de un completo agotamiento, la madre que hay dentro de ella vence cualquier disculpa interna sin discusión.

Considerando las cosas, Henry siempre estuvo en primer lugar y eso no va a cambiar ahora.

Regina lo encuentra cubierto por el voluminoso edredón de pies a cabeza, y como otras tantas veces, ella no necesita mirar para saber que por debajo él está despierto y atento. Esta vez, sin embargo, en vez de dejarlo en compañía de sus propios pensamientos- fueran los que fuesen- ella entra en el cuarto a paso lento y se sienta en un lado de la cama, su peso en el colchón denuncia su cercanía.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que un enredo de pelos oscuros, seguido de unos curiosos ojos azules, se revele al apartar el cobertor.

«Estás de vuelta» concluye Henry con algo de sorpresa y una débil voz que hace que el corazón de Regina se encoja en su pecho.

«Sí, lo estoy» intenta controlar sus emociones, aunque no tiene mucho éxito, su voz se le escapa trémula y sus manos delatan su nerviosismo.

«Tu…» de inmediato se corrige, no sin un suspiro «Emma me ayudó a encontrar el camino de vuelta»

«¿Te ibas a ir? ¿Para siempre?» él se sienta en la cama, su expresión mucho más seria de lo que debería ser en un niño de su edad

«Sí, Henry. Esa era la idea» Regina se ve obligada a responder a las preguntas de su hijo con la más absoluta de las sinceridades, creyendo que se lo debe. Después de todo.

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque…» ella piensa antes de responder, buscando las respuestas dentro de sí a las preguntas que no se atrevió a hacerse hasta ese momento «Porque pensé que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Por ti, por mí y para…bueno, todos» el nombre de Emma muere en sus labios «Pero también porque tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar si me quedase»

«Pero ya no crees eso» Henry intenta sacar sentido a sus palabras

«Yo…» Regina se pasa la mano por sus cabellos, apartándolo de sus ojos. Realmente necesita un corte de pelo. La confesión le es dolorosa «Todavía no estoy segura de ello. Todavía tengo miedo»

«No quiero que te vayas» dice él lanzándose a sus brazos, el rostro escondido en su cuello y todo en lo que Regina consigue pensar es en la última vez en que oyó esas palabras.

El primer día de Henry en la escuela, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, las lágrimas empapando su blusa y ella sin conseguir distinguir quién de los dos apretaba con más fuerza.

El simple recuerdo hace que su garganta se cierre, sus emociones listas a derramarse en lágrimas.

«Henry» ella articula con dificultad, sus brazos instintivamente envolviendo al hijo en un apretado abrazo, pero él no la deja continuar.

«Dije la verdad. Siento mucho todas las cosas que te he dicho en el pasado, haberte llamado Reina Malvada. Y siento mucho haberte herido» Las palabras de Henry atropellándose en su ansia por rectificar sus actos.

«Henry, no hay nada por lo que tengas que disculparte» Regina lo tranquiliza, acariciando sus cabellos, su voz embargada «Al final, tenías razón. Soy lo que mis acciones hicieron de mí, y una Reina Malvada es lo que soy»

«¡No!» Henry rebate enérgicamente, desesperadamente «Tal vez antes, pero ya no. Ahora no»

«No, cariño, siempre seré ella»

«Pero derrotaste a Cora para protegernos» dice Henry buscando la verdad en los ojos de la madre.

«La maté porque sabía que ella no dudaría en destruir lo que yo amo en busca de su poder» explica Regina, pacientemente.

«Eso es…hiciste un gran sacrificio en nombre de alguien a quien amas. Eso significa que te has redimido»

«A tus ojos quizás» Regina acaricia su rostro, tiernamente «Pero la verdad es que, redención o no, un acto de buena fe no acaba con un pasado o con los recuerdos y arrepentimientos provenientes de él»

«Entonces…estás diciendo que te arrepientes»

«Supongo que sí, aunque probablemente no de la manera en que tú imaginas» Regina reflexiona por un instante, pensando en la mejor manera de hacerse comprender a ojos de su hijo de doce años «Creo que lo que estoy intentado decir es que no me siento orgullosa de muchas de mis acciones, pero al mismo tiempo, no puedo decir que me arrepienta de ellas. No cuando todos los caminos me llevaron a ti»

Henry asimila sus palabras con atención antes de pronunciarse, lo que hace con una timidez que Regina nunca esperaría de su hijo.

«Entonces, ¿todavía me quieres?»

«Oh, Henry…» con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, esa vez es Regina quien lo enlaza con sus brazos «Jamás podría no quererte»

«Pero yo pensé…» Henry tiene dificultades para controlar sus propias lágrimas, el alivio proporcionado por la declaración de Regina hace que él se relaje bajo sus caricias «Pensé que ya no me querías. Sobre todo después de todo lo que perdiste por mi culpa»

«Henry, quiero que prestes atención a lo que te voy a decir» Regina le dice, levantando su mentón de modo que su ojos rojos encuentran los de su hijo sin máscara o barrera entre ellos «Soy tu madre. Y siento mucho no haber hecho un trabajo mejor hasta ahora, por no haber sido la madre que tú te mereces. Como te dije una vez, no sé cómo amar muy bien y como puedes ver, no tuve exactamente un buen modelo cuando fui creciendo, lo que no es una disculpa, pero es algo que en el futuro, quizás, te ayude a entender un poco mejor los muchos errores que cometí con respecto a muchas cosas, pero sobre todo, contigo»

Con una mano, Henry acaricia el rostro de Regina, intentado secar sus lágrimas, gesto que solo aumenta su determinación para decir todo lo que tiene que ser dicho, aunque su respiración entrecortada le dificulte la tarea.

«Lo que me gustaría que supieses, lo que necesito que sepas es que soy tu madre y te quiero de verdad, tanto como es posible…Probablemente hasta mucho más. Y que siento mucho si mis acciones te han hecho dudar sobre eso aunque sea un minuto. Nunca fue mi intención herirte, pero si así lo hice, entonces me gustaría pedirte que me perdones y que, tal vez…tal vez me permitas intentarlo de nuevo»

Regina mira fijamente al hijo, el miedo a ser rechazada una vez más la atenaza, pero la necesidad de saber es aún mayor.

«Entonces, ¿qué me dices?»

Enjugando sus propias lágrimas con la manga de su pijama, Henry espera una milésima de segundo antes de responder, con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios cuando dice

«Creo que me gustaría intentarlo»

Entonces, el muchacho que nunca vio a su madre ser feliz, se encontró con una sonrisa capaz de deslumbrar su visión. Y aun en mitad de las lágrimas que todavía no se habían secado y de las heridas que estaban lejos de cicatrizar, él sabe que esa es su oportunidad en un final feliz.

* * *

Horas más tarde, cuando Regina baja, llevando un pijama de satén color crema que parece ligeramente más grande que su talla habitual y con sus cabellos todavía húmedos por el largo baño caliente que se había tomado, se encuentra a Emma en su despacho con la misma ropa de cuando habían llegado y una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

«No puedo decir que te culpe por recurrir a una bebida fuerte después de un encuentro con tus padres» comenta Regina haciendo mención a la copa medio vacía de burbon que Emma tiene en las manos.

«Me gustaría decir que esta es la primera» responde Emma con una sonrisa fatigada

«Supongo que esa es la respuesta de cómo fue la conversación con tus padres» los ojos de Emma finalmente se posan en ella.

«¿Todo bien con el chico?» El cambio de tema que Emma hace sin la menor argucia calla todos los comentarios que Regina tenía sobre el asunto

«Está durmiendo» Ella se acerca a Emma con andar sutil y le quita la copa de cristal de sus manos, y se separa dirigiéndose al bar.

Tal vez solo sea el cansancio, pero Emma no encuentra las fuerzas para alzar cualquier tipo de objeción a su gesto.

En vez de eso, permite que sus ojos acompañen los movimientos de Regina. Su postura regia, su andar elegante, sus gestos contenidos. Son detalles que ella ya había notado antes y que ahora le ofrecen un peculiar sentido de comodidad.

Sintiendo los ojos de Emma sobre ella, Regina prefiere evitar el enfrentamiento directo, de modo que cuando sus palabras son enunciadas, todavía se encuentra de espaldas a la sheriff.

«Me gustaría agradecerte por haber ido tras de mí. Por traerme de vuelta» Cuando se gira hacia Emma, la copa, llena de nuevo, es una bandera blanca que Emma acepta hasta con cierto alivio.

«No tienes que darme las gracias» Sus dedos tocan los de Regina solo un instante al recibir la copa, pero es suficiente para que un estremecimiento recorra cada milímetro de su cuerpo, provocando un pequeño espasmo que Emma intenta tapar hablando y con un largo trago «Le prometí al chico que cuidaría de su madre»

«No necesitabas hacer eso. Podrías haber dejado que me fuera y él nunca lo sabría…»

«¿Y qué pasaría conmigo?» La pregunta de Emma sorprende a Regina, su boca se abre, pero no consigue decir nada «Nunca fue una cuestión de elección, Regina. Solo hice lo que las familias hacen»

El silencio que cala entre las dos está repleto de posibilidades, cosa que asusta a ambas, ninguna de las dos está preparada para las implicaciones de las elecciones que han sido hechas esa noche.

Buscando un atajo, un ancla, Emma se agarra a detalles prácticos.

«Llamé a Archie para avisarle de que te había encontrado y dijo que, si quieres, mañana tiene la tarde libre, para charlar y esas cosas»

«Parece razonable» Es todo lo que Regina es capaz de decir, sus largos y delgados dedos se mueven impacientemente alrededor del dobladillo de la camisa de su pijama «Bueno, probablemente debería descansar…»

«Prepararse para mañana…» dice Emma casualmente

«Exactamente» Regina está de acuerdo y se prepara de dejar la estancia, pero no sin antes añadir «También deberías. Descansar, digo»

«Dentro de un momento» le asegura Emma, balanceando levemente la copa que tiene en las manos como disculpa «Buenas noches, Regina»

«Buenas noches, Emma»

Entonces, Emma se ve una vez más a solas con sus pensamientos, pero esta vez, estos son considerablemente más agradables, lo que no sabe decir es si se debe a la tasa de alcohol en su sangre o a los restos dejados por la presencia de Regina.

Lo primero, decide inquieta.

Definitivamente lo primero.

* * *

Regina debería estar durmiendo. Lo sabe porque sus ojos están ardiendo, su espalda le duele y su cabeza está comenzando a latir, claras señales de que su cuerpo está pidiendo misericordia.

Pero aun así, no lo consigue.

No, cuando todo en lo que consigue pensar es en Emma, y en las sonrisas que ella ofrece a Regina, siempre sinceras, y en su atroz e inapropiado sentido del humor, en sus ojos llenos de algo que Regina no sabe distinguir con certeza, pero que provoca un entorpecimiento en sus sentidos más banales.

Quiere dormir, pero no lo consigue porque aún con el silencio absoluto de la noche, todo lo que logra oír es la voz de Emma diciendo _nosotras, nuestro. Tú y yo, danos una oportunidad, nuestra familia_. Son solo pronombres, ni más ni menos, pero algo en su pronunciación y en su voz se clava en ciertas partes de Regina, tan adormecidas que ni ella misma pensaba que todavía existían.

Entonces Regina está echada en su cama, sábanas cambiadas, almohadas estofadas, termostato debidamente ajustado, pero nada parece bueno, correcto o suficiente.

Y cuando abre la puerta de su cuarto-sus intenciones lejos de estar claras incluso para sí misma-con lo que se encuentra (no por primera vez) es a Emma Swan.

Emma, que aparentemente está sufriendo el mismo insomnio, y que comienza a hablar sin que Regina tenga oportunidad de emitir siquiera una interjección.

«¿Acaso Henry ya te contó de que tengo un super poder? Bueno, no es tanto un super poder, sino más bien un talento especial para detectar cuando alguien está diciendo la verdad y no siempre funciona, especialmente cuando estoy envuelta emocionalmente con la situación, cosa que nubla mis percepciones de una forma bastante inconveniente, porque al final ese sería el mejor momento para tener ese tipo de habilidad, ¿no?»

Ella sonríe entre una momento robado de respiración, su mano descansando en el batiente lateral de la puerta, mientras la otra separa sus cabellos largos y rubios de sus ojos.

«Bueno, tal vez sea a causa de eso, o tal vez solo sea una cuestión de práctica, pero la verdad es que sé mentir razonablemente bien, incluso mejor. Y cuando dije que hice aquello-que fui a buscarte- solo a causa de nuestra familia…Bueno, considerando la gran posibilidad de que tú no tengas ese mismo super poder, creo que es importante dejar claro que estaba mintiendo. Solo en parte. Es decir, lo hice por nuestra familia, sí, pero no solo por eso»

«Oh» Es todo lo que Regina consigue expresar, sus ojos castaños fijos en la figura de Emma mientras una vez más aquel bendito pronombre le da de lleno.

«Sí…» Emma deja escapar un largo suspiro, un suspiro aliviado «Lo hice por ti. Quiero decir, técnicamente lo hice por mí. Porque creo que existe la posibilidad de que haya desarrollado algunos sentimientos»

La reacción de Regina es casi imperceptible, su respiración de repente presa en su pecho, los latidos de su corazón, vio y todavía presente, sonando tan alto en sus oídos que casi se pierde lo que Emma está diciendo.

«Pero, no sé cómo las cosas han llegado hasta ese punto. Bueno, eso no es del todo verdad, creo que tengo una idea de cómo pasó, pero la cuestión es: nunca esperé que fuese a pasar y no imaginé que sería así. Porque nunca fue así. Y ahora la cama en que duermo es demasiado grande y está demasiado vacía, y la idea de que me voy a despertar y no te voy a ver ahí parece…sencillamente errada. Y como ya te dije, de donde yo vengo, todo eso del amor verdadero es solo cosa de los cuentos de hadas, pero las princesas y reinas también lo son, y ¿ahora cómo puedo ignorar eso? Mary Margaret me dijo una vez que ese tipo de amor trasciende todas las cosas y tal vez sea eso mismo, porque por mucho que lo pienso, todavía no consigo entender cómo es posible que, después de todo lo has hecho, la idea de no tenerte en mi vida sea tan terrible»

«Emma…» Regina intenta interrumpir, pero Emma no la deja

«Solo déjame terminar, ¿ok? No estoy diciendo que esté lista para llamar a esto que hay entre nosotras…amor. Sobre todo porque hace mucho tiempo desde que amé a alguien y la última vez que pasó acabé embarazada y en una prisión, cosa que no me gustaría repetir. Bueno, sobre todo la parte de la prisión. El embarazo no lo sé, Henry es chico tan fantástico, y creo que sería diferente tener un bebé en una familia y tú has hecho un trabajo tan bueno sola, imagina lo que no haríamos juntas. No me importaría tener otro, pero…Ese no es el tema. Lo que estoy intentando decir es: sé que fui detrás de ti y te pedí que volvieses y nos dieses una oportunidad para intentar ser felices juntas. Todavía lo quiero. Pero también quiero que sepas que no eres la única persona de esta familia con un pasado doloroso y ciertamente no eres la única que tiene miedo. Henry, una vez, me comentó que le habías dicho que no sabías amar muy bien. Y es eso, esa es la cuestión, creo»

Emma sonríe, insegura, y añade con un encogimiento de hombros.

«Yo tampoco sé»

Regina entonces la mira, y no por primera vez, incapaz de descifrar a esa persona que tiene delante. Esa mujer que la hace rabiar, contradictoria y exasperante que siempre acaba llamando a su puerta para trastocar su vida. Y hay tantas cosas que quiere decirle. Porque ella sí viene de un mundo de amores verdaderos, solo que con la trágica lección de que no duran para siempre, y que nadie está libre de ver su corazón hecho pedazos, ni siquiera la Reina Malvada. Pero que aun sabiendo eso, y aun habiendo tomado todas las precauciones para que eso no volviera a pasar nunca, aquí está ella, con miedo de dar el próximo paso, pero aún más aterrada por la posibilidad de dejarlo escapar.

Regina quiere decirle tantas y tantas cosas, pero aun así, ninguna palabra escapa de sus labios, lo que Emma no sabe cómo leer y movida por la ansiedad, comienza a llenar los espacios vacíos.

«Disculpa por aparecer en tu puerta así, en mitad de la noche» dice sinceramente «Sé que a pesar de todo lo que dijimos aquella noche nada está resuelto entre nosotras. Sé que necesitas mejorarte, antes de que podamos siquiera comenzar a pensar en lo que este cambio en nuestra relación significa. Pero mi cabeza va a explotar y estoy cansada por hoy, pero también por todas las noches que he pasado en blanco lejos de ti y todo lo que querría es descansar tranquila. Solo cerrar los ojos y relajarme, ¿sabes?»

Escuchando atentamente el discurso de Emma, Regina respira hondo, concentrándose solo es ese momento, porque la idea de algo, además de esto, todavía es aterradoramente nueva y más de lo que consigue asimilar en ese momento.

El problema, sin embargo, ella puede resolverlo, cosa que hacer a través de una sencilla invitación.

«Emma, ¿te gustaría dormir aquí esta noche?»

«Sí, por favor» Emma acepta la invitación, aliviada, y Regina da un paso atrás, permitiendo que la rubia entre en su cuarto.

Una vez acomodadas en la cama, acurrucadas entre las sábanas, la proximidad de sus cuerpos les proporciona el confort que ninguna de las dos sería capaz de describir con palabras, Regina encuentra la mano de Emma y la atrae hacia su pecho, colocándola sobre su corazón.

Es un pequeño, casi insignificante gesto. Pero también es el instante en que su inquietud se calla, y su oportunidad en un nuevo final feliz comienza.

 **FIN**


End file.
